Visions In Time
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter finds out he is a seer, but one that see's the moment someone dies. This is an old story I found, I thought it was interesting enough to post. No bashing, het relationaships. It is after the Battle of Hogwarts, but still set at the castle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first couple of weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron along with some of their friends attended all the funerals of everyone that died during the fighting. At every funeral, the magical law enforcement squad were present, one, to keep reporters away from the three hero's, Harry, Hermione and Ron, two there were still death eaters out there who would go after Harry Potter for killing their lord.

Harry never looked around at any of the funerals, but he did go up to every family member to offer his condolences. Remus and Tonks' funerals were done at the same time and Harry stood next to his friends, but also next to Andromeda Tonks during the service.

The moment the service finished, Andromeda turned to face Harry, 'I can see the guilt on your face, but Dora was an auror, that was her job. I may not have liked that she went out fighting dark witches and wizards, but I learned to accept it.'

'Yeah, but she just had a baby, she shouldn't have turned up, Remus shouldn't have either.'

'Just like Dora, Remus was a member of the order or the phoenix, that is what they did. Plus, he was also a friend of your father's. So you really think he would let you face you know who and not be there for you.'

'I know he wanted to help me, he told me. They still should have stayed away, now they've left Teddy with no parents, I know how hard that can be on a kid. One good thing though, he does have you, a loving grandmother.'

'And you Harry, they told me they made you Teddy's godfather, but I need to ask you something about that.'

'Anything Mrs. Tonks,' Harry gazed at the sleeping baby in her arms.

'As godfather, normally you would take custody. So I need to ask you if you would please allow me to keep Teddy, he's all I have left.'

'Of course Mrs. Tonks, I would never take Teddy away from you. He belongs with his family, I just want to get to know him, be there for him as much as possible.'

Andromeda Tonks sighed in relief, 'Thank you Harry and you come visit him whenever you want. He will need a man around as he gets older and I can't think of anyone better.'

'Thank you, but why would you say that. The last time, well only time we met you looked at me like you hated me.'

'I never hated you Harry, but I never knew you either. So I didn't know what to expect when you turned up at my home. I'd read a lot about you over the years and some of those things worried me. Then Dora and Remus told me about you, about the real you.'

'Almost everything written about Harry was lies Mrs. Tonks,' Hermione said stepped beside Harry, 'Hardly anything that was written was ever truthful.'

Andromeda looked at Harry, 'Yes, Dora told me, so what Skeeter wrote about you and Albus Dumbledore?'

Harry sighed, 'Lies, he was teaching me everything I needed so I could face Voldemort,' Harry took a step closer and lowered his voice, 'You would have heard the rumour about a prophecy, well it was true. It was always going to be him and me at the end, so Dumbledore was trying to get me ready to face him. At the time, I wasn't even a fully trained wizard, not even of age, so I needed as much help as I could get. Dumbledore taught me and showed me things that would help. He was like my mentor you could say, but also a friend.'

'I appreciate your honesty Harry, so if Rita lied about that, there's probably more that she lied about.'

'Almost that whole book was a lie, some truth, but twisted around. I can't stand her and I intend to let it be known that she was never a friend of mine, never has been, never will be. There is one thing I wish to tell you though, about your husband. While we were in hiding, we used enchantments to stay safe. One night a group of people sat not far from us, but they never knew we were there. Ted was one of the men, we listened to them that night and thought they were doing the right thing, moving around, keeping out of crowded and wizarding areas. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help him, but we were doing what we could to stop Voldemort. I thought if they kept hidden, they would have been safe.'

'Ted told me before he left that he was going to do what he could while he was in hiding, he wanted our grandson safe. You know what you-know-who would have done to Teddy, his father being a werewolf.'

Harry reached up and gently brushed the hair from Teddy's forehead, 'Yeah, I know, but he's safe now and I know you'll keep him that way. When I was talking to my parents, Sirius and Remus that night, I promised I will do everything I could to keep him safe and tell him about his parents,' Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Andromeda looked at him with questioning looks, 'You know, in my head, that's how I talked to them. I've spoken to my parents like that for years.'

'Well, between his grandmother and godfather who happens to be Harry Potter, I think we can keep him safe, don't you Harry?' she gave Harry a real smile for the first time.

'Yeah, I think we can.'

'Here, why don't you have a hold of your godson before I take him home and put him to bed.'

'Um, I've never held a baby before, but I would like too.'

Andromeda gently placed her sleeping grandson into his godfather's arms, but kept a hand close in case Harry needed it.

Harry stared down at the baby in his arms, as Hermione and Ron stood on either side of him.

'He looks likes Tonks,' Hermione said as the gently touched the little boy's hair.

'Yes, he does,' Andromeda stared down at her grandson.

'He's beautiful,' Harry said feeling the tears come to his eyes, 'You'll never be without anything Teddy, and I'll be there for you whenever you need me,' Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Teddy's forehead, before he handed the baby back to his grandmother, 'I'll let you take him home, but if it's alright, I'd like to come over occasionally, get to know him.'

'Of course you can Harry, you know where we live, so I'll see you when you come visit,' Andromeda gave Harry a small smile then apparated away.

'Let's go home,' Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulder.

'Yeah, but give me a minute first,' Harry knelt down next to the headstone, 'I will be there for him Remus, I promise. You won't regret making me his godfather. But the few times we spent together, I never got a chance to ask you things about my parents, now there's no one left to ask. I used to wonder why you never told me anything, Sirius was the same. You mainly said dad was a bit of a jokester, mum was the serious one. But I know nothing about them, apart from that and they were married, that's it. Why didn't you ever tell me anything, why didn't Sirius? I plan on telling your son everything I know about you and Tonks, but you never did with me.' Harry sighed then slowly stood up, 'I won't make that mistake of keeping quiet.'

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry spoke to Remus, but Ron noticed Hermione looked a little uncomfortable, so when he raised his eyebrows at her, she just shook her head.

'Ready to head home now Harry?'

Harry turned to face his friends, 'Yeah, but tomorrow I'm going to Godric's Hollow. I want to visit my parents graves and go into the church, see if they have anything on my parents. Now Voldemorts gone, I want to find out about them.'

'We can help if you want mate, but let's go for now. This was the last funeral, so we've got time.'

'Yeah, okay,' Harry nodded and the three of them apparated to the Burrow, 'I'll be up soon,' Harry walked down towards the orchard where the tent was pitched.

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry walked away, 'He spends more time alone down in that tent than in the house. When he first said he needed some time alone, I did understand, but now, he spends almost all his time alone. What do you think he does in there?'

'I don't know Ron, but we can try to be supportive. Having learned what was inside him, then he thought he was going to die, that's got to be hard on him.'

'Yeah, it would be, but now,' Ron turned to face Hermione, 'what was that look for before and don't say nothing.'

'Well, when we were away, not all the books I had were about spells and horcruxes, some were just for reading. You know I like to read and it sometimes clears my head when I need to concentrate.'

'Okay, so you read something, what about Harry's parents?'

Hermione bit her bottom lips before answering, 'Yes, just a small part about how they were both getting settled into their careers, which they hoped to do for a long time.'

'Well I think most people their age would do that, what's the problem with that Hermione?'

'Ron, Lily Potter had a career and planned to stay at it for a long time. Don't you get it, she never planned to get pregnant with Harry, it must have been an accident.'

'Oh shit,' Ron turned and faced the orchard, 'you never told Harry that did you?'

'No, how would he feel if he found out he was an accident, then he's birth caused the death of his parents. No and I'm not going to tell him, so please Ron, don't say anything.'

'I won't because I get why you haven't. He already blames himself for enough deaths, this would really make that worse. Let's go in though, I want to get out of these robes.'

Hermione and Ron took one last look at the orchard, where they could just make out the top of the tent, before turning and walked back to the house.

Harry was lying down on his bed inside the tent, thinking about little Teddy. He knew he wanted to be there for the boy, he just wasn't sure how. He knew nothing about kids, having never had anything to do with any before.

As Harry was lying down, staring at the roof of the tent, he suddenly felt slightly dizzy then all he saw where Remus and Tonks fighting at Hogwarts, battling six death eaters between them before Remus was struck down, then Tonks kept fighting alone against the six death eaters before she was hit with the flash of green light from the killing curse. Everything went black, then Harry saw Remus and Tonks talking at a house Harry didn't recognise, when a face appeared in the fireplace.

"Remus, Harry's at Hogwarts and he told Minerva you-know-who is on his way, I think this is it."

"I'll meet you there Arthur."

"I'm coming with you, mum will watch Teddy. If a fights on, then every auror will be needed."

"Tonks, you should stay home with Teddy, if you're needed, I'll let you know. Please sweetheart, wait until we know for sure."

"Alright Remus, please be careful," Tonks kissed her husband, then watched as he walked outside and apparated away.'

Everything went black again and Harry was staring up at the tent again, 'Why does this keep happening?' Harry asked as he stood up, 'Am I really seeing what was, or are they just dreams?' Harry shook his head as he stepped down and into the living area and sat down on the couch and started thinking. Are they visions of what really happened, or what Harry thought happened? He only had visions of Voldemort and that was because of having that inside him, so why is this happening? First his parents, now Remus and Tonks, do they mean anything, are they real or just his imagination.

'I wish I had someone to talk to about this,' Harry sighed in frustration before stepping outside the tent and looked around. Harry's thoughts kept going over what he'd seen or dreamed before slowly walking up to the house. He knew he could go find a flat or something to live in, since he spent so much time alone, but just being close to the Burrow, made him feel like he was home. So Harry thought he might just stay a bit longer and had an idea about someone to talk to, but he couldn't decide whether he should or not. He shook his head and stepped into the large crooked house and sat at the large, very worn table next to Ron.

'We we're hoping you'd come up soon.'

'You know I do sooner or later Ron. Is your dad around?'

'Somewhere, probably down in his shed. You know dad, always tinkering with that muggle stuff of his,' Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed softly, 'Yeah, I know, but if it helps, that's what he needs. It's like your mum, she loves to cook, it helps her if she keeps busy.'

'Yeah and I've never eaten so much or so well before. It's all to do with Fred at the moment, she misses him.'

'We know Ron, that will never change, she will just handle it better,' Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm.

'It does get easier Ron, but it's going to take your parents a long time before that happens. Remember what I was like after Sirius, took me weeks to even smile. He was like my father, but your parents lost a son, you lost a brother. Don't try and push anything, take your time, talk about him.'

'You never wanted to talk about Sirius Harry, so why are you telling Ron to talk about Fred.'

Harry sighed, 'At first I didn't want to talk, but I was in the Forbidden Forest looking at the thestrals when Luna walked up to me. She started talking to me about Sirius, then I just started talking to her about him, then her mother. I realised she knew how I was feeling, so I thought I could talk to her and she would understand,' Harry glanced at his friends, 'I'm sorry for not talking to both of you, but can you understand that?'

'At the time, no I wouldn't have, now, yeah I do. We couldn't know how you were feeling, Luna could. So you think I should talk about Fred?'

'Yeah, I do Ron and it does help. You don't have to care what you say, bad or good, it's just feels better to remember him and talk about him. It will still hurt for a long time, but that does ease, and the more you talk about him the more you'll realise how better you do feel.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Anytime,' Harry patted his shoulder then stood up and stared out the door, 'Now the funerals are over, are you going to see about your parents Hermione?'

'Yes, I spoke with Kingsley, he said normally I could have gotten into a lot of trouble for doing that, but he's going to make sure I don't. So he's got someone in the muggle relations office to do some checking on muggles that left to go to Australia. He said they will contact me if they find out anything.'

'I should talk to Kingsley myself, I used an unforgivable, normally that gets you a life sentence in Azkaban,' Harry sighed heavily.

'You never told us about that Harry.'

Harry turned and looked at his friends, 'When I went up to Ravenclaw tower with Luna, Aleco Carrow had his wand on me and touched her dark mark, Luna stunned her. She never knew Luna was under the cloak. Then Amycus had McGonagall let him in, I was back under the cloak at that time. He was going to blame the kids for summoning Voldemort, McGonagall had a go at him about, saying she wasn't going to let them do that, he spat at her and I just lost it. I realised what Bellatrix meant about meaning to cause pain, because he felt it alright. Then McGonagall bound the pair of them after she got her voice back. She was so shocked when I pulled the cloak off, then Luna appeared out of nowhere.'

'It takes a lot of power to make that curse work like it's supposed to Harry, you really must have been angry.'

Harry shrugged, 'Angry, frustrated, then disgusted that he did that to McGonagall. She said I was gallant, nobody uses those types of words anymore, but McGonagall does.'

'Yeah, she does,' Ron gave Harry a smile, 'But how did it feel, using that curse?'

Harry thought for a minute, 'At first, because I was angry, I just put everything I had into it and felt good when it worked. After I realised how much hatred you needed and how you really wanted to cause that type of pain in someone, it's not a nice feeling and I don't want to feel that again,' Harry turned and stared out the door again before he felt dizzy, then he saw Fred, George and Percy fighting three death eaters. Harry could see himself, Ron and Hermione running up to them, stunning death eaters as they ran, then the wall exploded and Fred was lying dead on the ground before everything went black, then Harry saw Fred and George talking in some neat garden.

"You know what could happen George, this is going to be painful and bloody."

"I know Fred, but if one of us die, it will be worth it if he can finally be finished," Fred and George stared at each other, before putting their hands on their brother's shoulder, "Let's hope we don't and Harry really is the chosen one. So, you ready brother."

"I'm ready brother, let's go get ourselves some death eaters," George and Fred hugged, then everything went black as Harry blinked and saw he was still standing at the door of the Burrow.

'Harry, did you hear me?' Hermione asked as she stepped beside him.

'Yeah, sorry Hermione, I sort of got lost in my thoughts for a minute,' Harry gave her a smile and hoped she didn't keep with the questions, because right now, Harry had no idea what was going on and until he did, he didn't want to mention anything about this to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Harry knew Ron and Hermione were occupied, snogging in the living room, Harry quickly wrote a note, gave it to Pig and hoped he would hear something back tonight. After that Harry went down to the tent to lay down on his bed, he was staring up at the ceiling and kept thinking about these visions or dreams he kept having. The more he had the more Harry was convinced they were real, because he was seeing the times they died, but then saw them talking before the fighting started. But why was he seeing these, did it mean anything? He understood why he could see through Voldemort, but Harry wasn't linked to these people apart from caring about them. There was no piece of soul inside him, so he couldn't work out what was going on.

After dinner that night, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed to bed, Hermione and Ron cuddled up on the couch in the living room, Ginny went to her room and Harry still hadn't spoken to her yet and she wasn't talking to Harry. He knew she was probably angry with him and he couldn't blame her, but right now was not the time to work out what was going to happen with them, these visions were all Harry could think about. So Harry was lying on his bed in the tent again and hoped he got an owl soon.

Hermione turned and looked up at Ron, 'Have you noticed how quiet Harry's been lately?'

'Yeah, but I think we all have been a little quiet, which is understandable.'

'Yes, but I can't help getting a feeling that it's something more with Harry. I know he's bound to be thinking about what he told us and knowing Harry, he's probably feeling guilty as well, but this, I think it's something else, I just can't work out what.'

'Give him some time Hermione. After explaining about Voldemort and his parents, he's not going to forget that for a while.'

'I know, I just wish he would spend more time with us instead of always alone down in that tent. But have you noticed he hasn't spoken to Ginny yet, when we both know he wants to get back together with her.'

'Yeah, that has surprised me. I get Ginny not talking to him, she's still angry with him, but I thought he would have said something to her by now.'

'Why don't we try getting him to spend time with us and her tomorrow, we could go swimming for a while.'

'We could try Hermione, but we both know we can't push him if he doesn't want to, so all we can do is ask, see what he has to say.'

'Okay,' Hermione gave Ron a small smile before they cuddled back up on the couch.

Harry stood up and started pacing around the tent when a large brown owl flew in and landed on the table. Harry quickly took the note from its leg and read it. Harry smiled, then replied to the note, gave it back to the owl and let it fly off. Then he grabbed his jacket, wand and headed outside and through the wards and apparated away from the Burrow.

Harry paced in front of the gates, knowing he might have to wait a few minutes. He kept glancing at the gates, then start walking again when he finally heard footsteps.

'Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall said I was to let you in.'

'Yeah, thanks Mr. Filch,' Harry waited until he opened the gates, then he hurried up to the ruined castle. He stepped over rubble and broken statues as he made his way up to the headmaster's office. The gargoyles were still lying on their side, so Harry just stepped over them and onto the spiral staircase. As soon as he got to the door, Harry took a deep breath, the knocked.

'Come in Potter,' Professor McGonagall said as she stood up.

'Hi Professor, sorry it's so late.'

'That's quite alright, but your note said it was important.'

'Yeah, it is, I need to speak with Dumbledore's portrait about something,' Harry chewed his lip.

'And you would like to do that in private?'

'Um, yeah, if I could.'

'Alright, but first, Albus explained about the horcruxes. After you mentioned them in the great hall, I was stunned when I realised that was how he did it. But he said that you would have to tell me about the seventh, that it was not up to him.'

Harry lowered his head for a minute before looking back up at his Professor, 'Well, since he told you about the others and since I know you're the type of person who will keep this information to yourself, I know I can trust you, just like you trusted me when I turned up that night.'

'If you want this kept between us, I will Harry.'

Harry nodded then took a deep breath, 'Thanks, but first, do you know how to make a horcrux?'

'Yes, I do, through killing, but also your intent must be to split your soul, then you have to be holding the object you wish to turn into a horcrux.'

Harry nodded again, 'Yeah, exactly,' Harry shook his head, 'Okay, I was the seventh horcrux Professor.'

Minerva McGonagall stared at Harry for a minute until she found her voice, 'Now I understand how you were able to see through his eyes. You said he was coming here, you told me about Arthur Weasley.'

'Yeah, we were sort of connected. I saw him do a lot of things Professor, things I don't want to think about or ever see again. Um, did Dumbledore explain about Snape though?'

'Yes he did, we had his body moved from the shrieking shake and he has been buried in his families plot. I knew Lily and Severus were friends as young children Harry, but I never realised Severus loved your mother.'

'Not something I was expecting to hear about him or my mother. When he gave me those memories, I couldn't work out why. Then I came up here when Voldemort called a stop in the fighting. I didn't come here to have a look, I came to speak with Dumbledore, but he was gone. That's how I found out about me, Dumbledore told Snape so he could tell me at the right time. I felt like breaking everything in here again I was so angry, then I realised why he never told me before.'

'So when Voldemort said you were dead, that would have been after he destroyed the horcrux?'

'Yeah, I knew if I lived, so did he. So I let him hit me with the killing curse, I never expected to survive though.'

Minerva McGonagall stared at Harry again, then stepped over to him and hugged him surprising her and Harry.

'That was a very brave and courageous thing to do Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'I didn't feel brave, I was scared actually. Then I thought if I had to die, it gave all of you a chance to live and I would be with my parents and Sirius.'

'I think anyone would have been scared Harry, but you still did it,' she took a deep breath, 'I'll leave you to speak with Albus, take your time,' she patted Harry's shoulder then left her office.

Harry walked over to the large portrait hanging behind the desk, 'Hi Professor.'

'Harry, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you, how are you feeling though?'

Harry shrugged, 'You know, up and down at the moment,' Harry twisted his hands as he looked away.

'I can see something is troubling you Harry, tell me what's wrong.'

'Okay, you have all your memories up until you died right?'

'Yes, that's right, along with what I have been told or heard since I've been in this painting.'

'Well, it started last week and I don't know if it's real or not. The things I saw through Voldemort, that was because I had a piece of his soul inside me right?'

'Yes, that's right, it let you see through his eyes, into his mind.'

'Okay, I've been seeing other things, before and after,' Harry turned away and paced the office, 'First I saw my parents right before they died, then for a few minutes after they died. I saw mum lying on the floor, covered with part of the roof. I saw dad down in the living room, but I figured since I heard it I just sort of conjured those images. Then I saw them before they died, they were both sitting with me on the couch, talking, holding me.'

'It is possible Harry that since Tom Riddle killed your parents and he is now dead, you are remembering them more, also you might have been seeing a memory of what happened. But I can't explain why you would have seen your father though as you were in your cot at the time. You could have just brought forth what you thought your father looked like.'

'Yeah, maybe,' Harry turned and faced the portrait again, 'but it happened again. Right after Remus and Tonks's funeral, I was lying on my bed and I saw them fighting six death eaters. Remus died first, Tonks kept fighting, but then she was hit by the killing curse. Then I saw them talking when Mr. Weasley's head spoke to them in the fire. He said I was at Hogwarts and told McGonagall that he was on his way, and it was time, Tonks wanted to go with Remus but he wanted her to stay home with Teddy, but I did tell Professor McGonagall that Voldemort was coming and it wasn't long after that Remus turned up. Then it happened again, I was talking to Ron about Fred, then I saw Fred, George and Percy fighting death eaters right before me, Hermione and Ron turned up, the wall exploded and Fred died. Then it changed and I saw Fred and George talking. They were in this nice, neat garden, talking about if one of them might die and hoped I was the chosen one and could finish it. It was so real Dumbledore, so I need to know if I was seeing a real vision of them or was it a dream of what I think happened.'

Albus Dumbledore sat up in his portrait, 'Do they feel the same as the visions you got from Tom Riddle?'

'Sort of, I don't get pain, but I do get dizzy then I'm looking at what was happening, not what I was looking at for real. Same thing happened with Voldemort. I'd been looking at something, then I wouldn't see that, I'd see what he was seeing. But I could feel his anger when I saw through his eyes, this time I'm not feeling anything, I'm just seeing these like I'm standing there watching it happen.'

'Going on what you have just said, it does sound like you are really seeing before and after someone died. I have heard of this happening before, from an old seer I knew when I was young. He could see how someone died and what they were doing before they died. But he also was able to see other things, like he saw a women he knew die, so he warned her. The woman never believed in seers or prophets, so she went about her life and she died exactly like he said. Maybe that is what you are Harry, a seer.'

'Is there a way to stop these visions, I don't want that as my life. It was bad enough seeing what Voldemort did. Torture, killing, I don't want to keep seeing people die.'

'If you have been blessed or cursed, depending on your point of view, with the sight of a seer, then there is nothing you can do Harry. But if you are, then you will have to learn to live with it, plus you might be able to use your sight for good.'

'If I have, I'm going to ignore it, that's what I'm going to do. I get enough attention and stares now, I don't need any more.' Harry turned around again, shaking his head, 'I don't want this, I've seen enough death.' Harry sighed before turning back, 'In your opinion, or best guess, do you think I am?'

'I'm sorry to say, yes I do Harry. But seers and prophets usually have family members somewhere in their past that had the sight and it is usually passed down. Now I must admit I do not know a lot about your family. Maybe you could do some research on the Potter's, find out if there was a seer in their past.'

'I know nothing about my mum and dad, how am I supposed to find out anything from centuries ago?'

'There is a records department in the ministry Harry, there are also records in every town. The Potter's were witches and wizards, pure bloods, so if you were able to find out what towns they lived in, then those towns should have some sort of record. I know your parents lived in a muggle and wizarding village, but I believe that was only because your mother was a muggleborn.'

'Makes sense, but since I'm known, it wouldn't be someone named Potter, or I'm sure we would have heard of a seer. So it looks like a lot of research, not something I like to do. Hermione was the one that liked to research things.'

'You could have Miss Granger help you Harry.'

'No, I don't want anyone to know about this Dumbledore,' Harry stared up at his old Professor, then went dizzy. He saw Dumbledore talking to Draco Malfoy on the astronomy tower, then Bellatrix and the other death eaters turned up before Snape. Harry watched as Snape sent the killing curse at Dumbledore. It went blank, then Harry saw Dumbledore in his office talking to Snape.

"Try to keep the students safe Severus, I am counting on you."

I'll do everything I can Albus, but you know I cannot stop everything or they will get suspicious."

"Yes I know and I hope they do not kill anyone. Do what you can, that is all you can. Now about Harry, please try to keep an eye on him. He is starting to see more and more of what Tom Riddle is doing. I do not want him doing anything rash."

"If he would have just stopped thinking and learned to close his mind, he would not be seeing anything."

"I know I asked you to teach him occlumense Severus, but I knew it would not work. Harry is not just seeing into Tom's mind, he is connected to him. But I cannot tell you why, not yet, it is not the time. You will know soon enough."

Harry blinked and was staring up at Albus Dumbledore's portrait, 'I just saw it again, your death and before. You were in here talking to Snape about keeping the students safe, also about me seeing more into Voldemorts mind and you didn't want me doing anything rash.'

'I did say that to Severus Harry, so it looks like you are really seeing someone's death and before they died. So have you seen anything else, something that has not happened yet?'

'No and I hope I don't. I don't want this Dumbledore.'

'I'm sorry Harry, but there is nothing you can do. Seers and prophets are born with the gift of sight. But it does not happen all the time, you have been seeing a lot because all these deaths have only just occurred and you also cared about these people. So once it settles down, you might only see something once every sixth months or ever two years. There is no time with seers Harry. You will see things when you need to, not all the time.'

'Yeah, well it looks like I'll just have to put up with it, just like everything else in my life. I thought once he was gone, I could have a normal life, that's not going to happen by the looks of it. Anyway, I better go, thanks for your advice Professor.'

'If you need to talk Harry, I'll be here for you.'

'I know,' Harry sighed heavily, then left the office and headed back down through the damaged castle. He found Filch, who walked him back to the gates and let him through. Harry looked back at the castle once more, then apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The following morning, Harry slowly made his way up to the house. He stepped inside and sat down next to Hermione.

'Morning Harry, you look tired. Didn't you get a lot of sleep?'

'Not really, been thinking about how I would find out about my parents. I might go into the ministry, see if there is some sort of records department.' Harry knew there was one, but didn't want Hermione to ask too many questions.

'If you want help researching Harry, you know I will help you with anything and it's not like I'm doing a lot at the moment. I have to wait until I hear from Kingsley about my parents.'

Harry glanced up at her, 'Um, sure if you want to Hermione, but it's not going to be a lot of fun.'

'You're forgetting who you're talking to Harry, I actually enjoy researching things and your family will be interesting and I know it's something you would love.'

'Yeah I would, so if you don't mind, thanks, but what about Ron?'

'He might come with us, we won't know until we say something when he comes down. Do you want to go after breakfast?'

'Yeah and I think it's time I look for my own place, probably a flat for now.'

'Are you ready for that Harry?'

'Yeah, I am, I love being here, but I really have to start working out what I want to do with my life. So I might have a look at what's available while where out today. You don't have to stick around for that if you don't want to.'

'Let's see how long this research takes.'

Ginny had been listening to Harry and Hermione talk and when Harry mentioned about getting his own place, she felt her stomach drop and thought it might be time to talk to him.

'Um, Harry,' Ginny said chewing on her lip.

Harry looked over at Ginny, 'Yeah.'

'Do you think we could talk before you go out?'

'Sure, if you want to Ginny. Let me finish eating and we can head down to the tent.'

'Okay, thanks,' Ginny gave Harry a small smile and watched as he ate his breakfast.

'I don't know how long we'll be Hermione, but Ron isn't even awake yet.'

'Take your time, you need to talk.'

'Yeah, you ready Ginny?'

She nodded and followed Harry out of the house and down to the tent. She sat on the coach as Harry sat on the arm chair.

'I know you're still angry with me Ginny and I can't blame you, but I did do it for your safety. Look what happened to Luna just because her father supported me.'

'I know and I'm not angry about that, I didn't like it, but I did understand why you did it. I'm angry because you didn't support me when mum wanted to send me away, you wouldn't look at me. Then you made us all think you were dead, that's why I'm pissed at you Harry. How could you do that to us?'

Harry sighed heavily, then sat next to her on the coach, 'I needed him to think I was dead Ginny, there are things I can't tell you and I'm sorry if that hurts, but it was necessary. But I will tell you this, but I can't tell you why. I went into the Forbidden Forest and he did hit me with the killing curse, so he thought I was dead and I let him think I was.'

Ginny stared up at Harry, 'You survived again, but when you were a baby it was to do with your mother protecting you.'

'I know, this time was something else, but I'm sorry that I can't tell you what that is. Maybe one day I will, but it's something I just don't want to think about.'

'Do you have another scar Harry?' Ginny asked quietly.

Harry nodded and put his hand on the side of his chest, 'Yeah, just bigger, makes sense since I'm bigger. Can you keep that to yourself, only Hermione and Ron knows about it, well apart from Madame Pomfrey.'

'I won't say anything Harry, I promise. Did it hurt though?'

'At the time, no it didn't. I was knocked out, I felt it later. When we were all in the Great Hall, did you notice when I disappeared with Hermione and Ron?'

'Yes, I noticed.'

'After speaking with Dumbledore's portrait, I went to see Madame Pomfrey, it was still bleeding, so she gave me some potions. I've been taking them for the last few weeks, I've got a couple of days left.'

'I'm sorry you got hurt, but why did you ignore me when we were in the room of requirement?'

'Ginny, I didn't want you involved, I was scared you were going to get hurt and look what happened, Bellatrix almost killed you. I broke up with you to keep you safe, not put you right in the middle of the fighting. I had no choice but to be there with Hermione and Ron, everyone else just turned up, I never wanted that, any of it.'

'I was in the DA Harry, that's what you trained us for, to help fight because we all knew it was coming. Didn't you think I could handle myself?'

'I know you can, you pretty powerful Ginny, but I was scared for you. Death eaters don't duel or stun, they kill and I couldn't live if something happened to you. I told you I cared about you and I did, still do. I don't like to bring this up, but Fred died Ginny, Remus and Tonks died, Tonks was an auror. I wasn't going to take the chance with you, but when I came out of the room of requirement and you were gone, I panicked. It had nothing to do with how you could handle yourself. Merlin Ginny, you almost destroyed the hall of prophecy, so I know you can look after yourself.'

'Fine, I still didn't like it but I get it. But it's been a few weeks, what are we going to do now, do you want us to get back together?'

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, 'Yes, I do, but are you okay with me not being able to tell you things, like I said, I might be able to later one, just not yet. But I do want us to get back together. So now it's your turn, can you forgive me for all that, breaking up with you, pretending I was dead, ignoring you?'

Ginny stared at Harry for a minute, then she got up and sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, kissed him like she had done so many times before and had been dreaming of doing for so long.

As soon as they pulled apart, Harry gently touched Ginny's face, 'So is that a yes, we're back together?'

'Yes, but I'm warning you now Harry Potter, you leave me again and I'll never forgive you then I'll hex you so you won't be walking properly.'

Harry grinned, 'I won't Ginny, I promise. I suppose we should go tell your parents though and Ron.'

'Ron can't say anything if you're my boyfriend.'

'True, but what about your other brothers and your parents, what will they say?'

'Ignore my brothers Harry and I think mum and dad already know something was going on with us. I could see their curious looks at your birthday dinner. But I wanted to ask you, since I am your girlfriend now, do you want me to help with this research?'

'I wouldn't mind Gin, I hate research. I always left that for Hermione.'

'I don't mind research and with what Hermione said, it's something you would love. So let's go tell everyone about us, then see if Ron's awake yet.'

'Okay, but another snog before we have everyone watching us,' Harry leaned in slowly but Ginny pulled Harry to her and they kissed again, fiercely, passionately until air became a problem, 'Now that's a snog Ginny, have to do that more often.'

'We will,' Ginny smiled as she stood up, put her hand in Harry's and they walked up to the house. The stepped inside and saw Ron eating breakfast, but stopped when he spotted them.

'We're back together Ron, so ease up okay.'

'Yeah, alright, but behave Harry, and I don't want to see you snogging all the time.'

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and noticed Hermione did the same thing. 'Fine, as long as I don't see you and Hermione snog, she's like a sister to me, so if you don't, I won't.'

Harry, Ginny and Hermione saw Ron go red, then looked like he was going to say something but couldn't, making the three of them laugh.

'So, what's it going to be Ron, are you going to give up snogging Hermione?'

'Blimey, no, forget it, but she's not your little sister, actually Hermione is older than you.'

'Doesn't matter, I still think of her as a sister. But forget it for now, where's your mum and dad?'

'Mum's doing washing, dad's in the living room.'

'Let's go see dad first,' Ginny pulled at Harry's hand and they walked into the living room, 'Um, dad.'

Arthur Weasley looked up and saw his daughter and Harry holding hands, 'Well, looks like something is going on here.'

'Um, yeah it is Mr. Weasley,' Harry glanced at Ginny before he looked back at her father, 'Ginny's my girlfriend.'

'Okay, but was there something going on before you left Harry?'

Harry nodded, then sat down with Ginny, 'After Dumbledore died, I broke it off with Ginny for her own safety. I think we all know what Voldemort would have done if he found out about her and I knew I had to leave for a while, maybe for a long time.'

'So did Ginny hex you for that?' Arthur smiled at his daughter making them all laugh.

'No, but I thought she was going to. I never wanted to hurt her Mr. Weasley, but I knew he would go after her if he found out, I wasn't going to take that chance. Ron and Hermione gave me no choice and I'm sorry Ginny, but I knew with you being underage you couldn't argue with me.'

'No, but I wanted to, but I am not underage anymore Harry, so remember that and remember what I said.'

'I wouldn't forget that, because I know I'd be in deep shit,' Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, 'Sorry,' he looked back at Ginny, 'deep trouble if I did it again.'

'Well I'm happy for you both, Molly and I knew something was going on with you two when you were here last. So as long as you behave yourselves, you have our blessing.'

Harry blushed as he looked down at Ginny and noticed she was red as well, 'We will dad,' Ginny got up and hugged her father, 'I'm heading out with Harry, Hermione and Ron later, I just wanted to let you know.'

'That's fine, just be careful. We know it's safe now, but there are still some death eaters out there.'

'We will Mr. Weasley,' Harry and Ginny left the room then spoke to Mrs. Weasley and both got one of her famous rib cracking hugs before they went back to join Hermione and Ron. 'So Ron, did Hermione tell you what I want to do?'

'Yeah and since I'm not really doing anything, I'll come to, but I'm not one for research.'

'I'm not either, but I need to find some things out, Ginny's going to help as well.'

'Figured she would want to go as well, alright, so we can go anytime.'

'Let me just get my wand,' Harry ran down to the tent, grabbed his wand and his old furry pouch, sticking it around his neck then picked up his bag, before heading back to the house, 'Okay, I'm ready. Mrs. Weasley, I'm not sure how long we'll be but I know we'll be at the ministry for a while if they have a records department.'

'They do dear, so I would expect you to be a while, just be careful, the four of you.'

'We will mum,' Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry all knew Molly Weasley's fears, after losing Fred, she'd been giving all her kids extra attention and a lot of hugs. None of them minded and just wanted their mother to feel her kids were safe, so they put up with all her fussing and attention. So Ginny and Ron gave her a hug before the four of them left the Burrow and headed to the Ministry of Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Ginny were holding hands, just like Hermione and Ron as they stepped out of the phone booth in the middle of the atrium. It only took a few seconds before they were recognised, Harry's name started to be called from people all around the large room.

'It's Harry Potter.' one man said staring.

'It's them, Harry and his friends,' a woman called out pretty loudly making more people stare.

The foursome walked towards the far end where the information desk was, trying to ignore all the stares and whispers and even people walked beside them, just staring.

Harry stepped up to the desk, 'Hello, I'm wondering if you could tell me where your records department is?'

'Oh, your Harry Potter,' the woman said going red, 'Yes, fourth floor, you can take the lifts.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave her a nervous smile, then the four of them headed to the lift, to still more staring and Harry's name being called out. Harry saw more people crowding around them, so Harry put his arm around Ginny, pulling her close to him and noticed Ron did the same with Hermione. They were standing waiting for the lifts when more excited voices called out.

'Harry, Harry, can you answer some questions,' a woman called as she ran up with a heap of reporters and photographers.

Harry never turned around, trying to ignore all of them, but they kept calling and nudging the four of them.

'Come on Harry, just tell us where you've been hiding.'

Harry sighed and turned around, 'I haven't been hiding, I've been resting, and spending time with my friends.'

'We can see your arm around this girl, tell us you're girlfriend's name.'

'She can speak for herself,' Harry looked at Ginny and shrugged.

'My name is Ginny Weasley.'

'How long have you been together Harry?'

'A while,' Harry said not elaborating on how long.

'Did you know who hit you with the killing curse again, rumours are he did?'

Harry swallowed as he glanced at Ginny, Hermione and Ron before he looked back, 'Yes, he did and you can say Voldemort you know, he is dead.'

'How did you survive?'

'No idea, look the lifts are here and I need to go,' Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stepped into the lifts and quickly closed the doors, 'Blast, can't they leave us alone.'

'It's the first time you've been seen since that night Harry, you should have expected it,' Hermione said in her calming voice.

'I was but I still don't like it.' the four of them stepped out of the lifts and over to a door that said records department. They saw an old man sitting at the desk, 'Hello, I'm trying to find some records on my family.'

The old man looked up, 'Mr. Potter, is there anything specific you want to find?'

'No, just information on my parents, but I'm wondering if there's some sort of family history, like a family tree I could see.'

'Yes, all magical families have a family history stored in these rooms. If they are purebloods, they are kept in a separate area to the mixed families.'

'I have both, but I'm mainly interested in the Potters, which were purebloods. I'll do my mother's family later, they were muggles.'

'Yes, I know that, well if you go through this door, you will see a lot of other doors with letters on each, of course you will need p for Potter.'

'Thanks, but am I allowed to make copies of what I find?'

'Yes, but leave the original documents here and everything must be put back as you find them.'

'I will, thank you, come on,' Harry said to his friends and they walked into a massive room with hundreds or doors, 'Blimey, look at the size of this place.'

'Well no use just standing here, let's go find Potter. Why don't you and Ginny take that side, Hermione and I will take the other side. We'll send a patronus if we find it.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, you'll need to,' Harry shook his head as Ron walked off with Hermione, 'You did say you wanted to help Ginny.'

'I know, but I wasn't expecting this.'

Harry and Ginny started walking, passing door after door, with letters like L, then La, Le and it just kept going until they finally found P. Harry called to Hermione and Ron and they walked slowly until they found Po. They stepped inside to find more doors so they kept looking until they found Potter. Harry stared at the door handle, not moving or saying anything.

'Are you just going to look at the door Harry, or go in?' Ron asked staring at his friend.

'Yeah, it's just that I've always wanted to know things, now I'm about to find out and I'm nervous about what I might find.' Harry couldn't tell them the real reason he was nervous.

'It'll be fine Harry, let's just go in,' Ginny said gently putting her hand on his arm.

Harry nodded, then slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open to see a huge long room with file cabinets lining the walls.

'Looks like we're in for a long day,' Ron said gazing into the room.

'I doubt will get that much done today. But at least we can separate and do a bit each. Hermione, Ron, why don't you two find anything on my parents, I'll see about the family history with Ginny?'

'Okay,' Hermione and Ron walked over to one side and started to check dates on the drawers, Harry and Ginny started on the other side. Both lots were going for a while before Ginny called to Harry.

'This has you're family tree in it Harry.'

Harry nodded, then slowly opened the drawer pulling out piles of parchments and sitting them on the table. Ginny and Harry kept waving their wands making copies of each sheet knowing they didn't want to stay in here all day. Harry saw Hermione and Ron doing the same thing and thought they must have found some things on his parents, but there were only a small stack of parchments in front of them.

'Ginny, could you keep making copies here, I want to look for something?'

'Sure Harry.'

Harry nodded then walked off looking at all the file cabinets until he found the one he wanted. Harry slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a small stack of parchment, then stood there going through them.

'Who's the Peverell's?' Ginny asked staring at the name.

'An ancestor I found out about when we were away. I wanted to see how long ago he lived, seven hundred and eighty seven years ago. He was the one where my cloak came from,' Harry kept staring at the name.

'Invisibility cloaks don't last that long Harry, so how can he have owned it?' Ginny asked looking confused.

Harry turned slowly, 'Um, I'll explain that when we get back to the Burrow, but it is the same cloak Ginny, but it's a long story. I know I can come in here to see my family history. Do you think I could go into another room, there we're a couple of other Peverell's I wouldn't mind looking at?'

'Since that would still technically make you related, you should be able to. It's not allowed if you aren't related in anyway.'

'What about Sirius, he was the last of his family, but left me everything. Would I be allowed to look at his?'

'You could try, I'm not sure if you could though. Why not ask that man, see what he has to say?'

'Yeah, I think I will, but I'm in no hurry for that.' Harry waved his wand at the parchment, making copies. 'Well, I'll do a quick check of the other Peverell, then we can go. I want to see what flats are for sale.'

'So you really are going to leave the Burrow?' Ginny asked looking sadly up at Harry.

'Yeah, but I'll still come see you and if your parents let you, you can come visit me. I have to start getting on with my life Ginny.'

'I know, we only just got back together, I was hoping to spend more time with you. I missed you when you were gone.'

'I did to, but it's still going to take some time and like I said, I'll still visit. I might even come for dinner a lot, I can't really cook anything but breakfast and I'd miss your mum's cooking.'

'Okay, well let's pack all this up and check out that other person.'

Harry and Ginny walked back over to Hermione and Ron, 'This will do for now, thanks you two, but I want to check on the older Peverell's.'

'Since the three were brothers and one was your ancestor, it should allow you in.' Hermione handed Harry a stack of parchment and he put them in his bag, then she put the original documents back. 'That has when your parents were married, what they did after Hogwarts, all that.'

'Thanks, I'll look at them later,' Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron left that room and went looking for the Peverell's. The entered another room, not as large as the Potters and started to look around at dates. Harry pulled open a draw with the family history in it, studying it, 'Fuck,' Harry said quietly.

'Harry, language,' Hermione scolded as she scowled at him.

'Sorry,' Harry stared down at the parchment, 'but I thought I figured it out and I was right,' Harry sighed and handed the parchments to Hermione. 'We're related.'

Hermione looked at the parchment, they looked up at Harry, 'Oh, now I know why you swore. I never picked up on this when we were told, how did you figure it out Harry?'

'The ring Hermione, or stone. It was passed down remember.'

'Oh, you're right, I was busy concentrating on stopping you going to look for them, I never thought about the stone much.'

'What are you two on about?' Ginny asked looking from Harry to Hermione.

'The second Peverell brother owned this ring, he passed it down until it came to Marvolo Gaunt, Voldemorts grandfather, so that makes us related Ginny. Blimey, not something I want to think about.'

'Nearly eight hundred years ago Harry, so it's not that close.'

'Harry, do you think that's why the prophecy was made about you, maybe because you were related?' Ron asked looking down at the parchment.

'Maybe Ron, it's a lot to think about though,' Harry kept staring down at the parchment, then put it back in the drawer, 'Let's go and hope we're not surrounded again.'

'Everyone knows you're here Harry, I think there will be more,' Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Probably,' Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the room, but Harry stopped at the desk, 'I was wondering about something. Sirius Black was my godfather, but when he died he was the last Black and I'm his beneficiary, would I be allowed to look through his family history?'

'Yes, the magic around our files knows that you would have been his godson.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave him a smile, then they left the records department and found a huge crowd standing around, along with a heap of reporters still waiting for them. The four of them pushed their way through.

'What were you looking for Harry?'

'None of your business,' Harry scowled at the woman reporter as he kept his arm tight around Ginny.

'On your family,' another reporter asked.

Harry ignored them as they waited for the lift, when six aurors and the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped over to them and moved everyone away from the four young people.

'Thanks Kingsley.'

'It's fine Harry, but you should have let me know you would be here. I would have made sure you had an escort.'

'I don't want to live like that. I want to be able to do things by myself without having to have someone with me all the time.'

'I know but you might have to until it settles down. This time is the first time you've been seen, so it's not unexpected. So are you heading back to the Burrow?'

'No, I'm going to look for a flat to buy, it's about time I got my own place.'

'Then let the aurors go with you and try not to let anyone know where it is when you get one. It might be worth considering putting wards or even the fidelius charm around it.'

'Do you really think that's necessary Kingsley?'

'Harry, I've been meaning to come see you. There's been a lot of threats against you from the escaped death eaters. Now the aurors are working hard trying to find them, no luck so far, so you'll need to take extra precaution.'

'What else is new with my life,' Harry sighed heavily, 'I thought killing Voldemort would give me some rest for a while, doesn't look like it.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny saw Harry thinking, 'Harry, I think you should consider letting the aurors go with us,' Hermione said softly as she put her hand on his arm.

'I know I should, but I don't want that as my life Hermione, but I'm not letting you three be in any danger just because you're with me, so fine, but I'm sure they have enough to do without playing baby sitter.'

'Don't be like that Harry,' Ginny gripped his hand tight in hers.

Harry glanced down at Ginny, 'Sorry Ginny, it's just so frustrating. I've never liked attention, always had Voldemort and death eaters after me, I thought I'd be able to just be me, you know, just Harry,' Harry gave her a small smile then looked up at the aurors, 'I do appreciate it, but I know you blokes are busy.'

'Yes we are, but we don't mind Mr. Potter. These threats are very serious.'

'Okay, thanks, but we'll just look at some flats, then head back to the Burrow. I was going to stay out for a while, but I'll leave it for now.'

'Good, now if you need to go out next time, send me an owl and I'll work something out,' Kingsley shook Harry's hand.

'Okay, thanks Kingsley,' Harry sighed and let the aurors lead them out of the ministry, then down to look at properties. But Harry kept an arm around Ginny and kept glancing around all the time, not taking her safety for granted, not taking anyone's safety for granted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry found a nice flat within the first hour, worked out to go look at it the next day and if he liked it, he was going straight back to pay for it. After that, the aurors escorted them back to the Burrow, Harry shook all their hands, thanked them and was told they would be back the following day to escort him again while he looked at his flat. Harry sighed in frustration, but nodded, then watched as they apparated away, before storming off down to his tent.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny watched as Harry walked off before they slowly followed. Harry heard the three of them enter the tent.

'I don't want to live like that.'

'We know you don't Harry, but give the aurors a chance to find them. It's only been six weeks,' Hermione said calmly.

'Death eaters know how to hide Hermione and I'm not going to have an escort all the time. Fine I'll do it now, but if it goes on to long, then I'm going to tell Kingsley to forget it, no more.'

'I get that mate, I wouldn't want to live like that either. But since we're here, what do you do with yourself all the time your alone down here.'

'Rest, think, loving the fact I don't have to do anything and won't have him coming after me anymore, but also knowing I will never have to see the Dursleys ever again. But now, I might have death eaters coming after me, can't I ever have a normal life or am I supposed to be always in danger of some sort, it's bloody annoying.' Harry paced the tent then stood staring out the small window in the side, when he went dizzy. He saw hooded and masked death eaters standing over a body, with their wands still pointing down. Harry kept watching until he saw the long red hair over blank looking brown eyes. Everything went black then Harry saw himself and Ginny walking through Diagon Alley, doing some shopping. Then Harry saw himself looking out the window again and tried to keep his panic from showing, 'Listen, can you three give me some time, I need to be alone.'

'Sure Harry,' Ron and Hermione got up and left, but Ginny walked over to Harry.

'You know where I'll be Harry,' she leaned up and kissed him before leaving the tent.

Harry stared at the flap of the tent, 'That is not going to happen, you will not die Ginny.' Harry paced around the tent, thinking about how he could stop his vision from coming true, 'They went after Ginny because she was with me, that changes right now,' Harry stepped out of the tent, seeing no one he walked outside the wards and apparated away. He went straight into the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring the stares and whispers and just headed to the back. He tapped the bricks, walked through into Diagon Alley and walked around while he waited and only had to wait ten minutes when the reporters turned up.

'Harry, Harry, can you tell us how you killed him?'

'What killed Voldemort, I was prophesized to do it,' Harry gave them a smile waiting for the right question. He kept answering anything they asked, sometimes being evasive, but gave enough to satisfy them.

'Where's your girlfriend Harry?'

'It wasn't working, so I broke up with her. Decided I like my time alone, so I think I've answered enough questions, I need to finish my shopping,' Harry turned and walked up to Gringotts.

A goblin escorted him down to his vaults, Harry took a heap of money, then headed back through Diagon alley, back through the Leaky Cauldron, then apparated to the Burrow. He would stay today, have dinner and leave tonight. He knew that the Daily Prophet would have his story on the front page the next morning, so he was expecting Ginny and the others to ask him what was going on and ask why they were lying. Harry couldn't tell them the truth and he knew Ginny would probably hex him once she realised he was gone. Harry decided to pitch the tent again, then go see the flat, buy it if it was at least decent, then wait until he moved in. He wasn't going to let Ginny die because she was with him, if it meant having her angry and probably never forgiving him, he could live with that but at least she will be alive. He wouldn't put the Weasley's through losing another child.

Harry lay down on his bed, thinking, hoping he had changed his vision. He knew he'd keep getting asked by Hermione why he broke up with Ginny. She knew how much Harry cared about Ginny, but even Hermione never knew that Harry was madly in love with the fiery red head, so he was going to do anything to make sure she was safe, even if it meant being without her.

As Harry was lying there, he thought he would write down what he'd seen, before and after. But he wanted to record all he'd seen, so he sat at the small table, pulled some parchment in front of him and started writing about his four visions. After he finished, he realised it was getting late, so he packed everything away, but left some things lying around in case Ginny wanted to come down with him after dinner. He didn't want her getting suspicious. So he headed up to the house, put a smile on his face, then stepped inside, sitting beside Ginny, kissing her cheek.'

'You look like you're in a better mood than you were Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay, just frustrated, but you wouldn't like to live like that, would you?'

'No, I wouldn't. So did you go through any of the information we got?'

'No, I've got time now, with having to be escorted everywhere, I'm not going out a lot. So I'll go through it over the next few days.' as Harry was talking, a large barn owl flew in the window and sat on the table.

Ron reached out and took the letter, 'It's addressed to the four of us,' Ron opened the letter and started reading aloud: 'Hogwarts will be open by September 1st, all students that were not able to finish will be welcomed back. Please let me know as soon as possible if you will be returning, no later than July 1st, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Ron finished reading and looked up at his friends and sister.

'Well I'm going back, but I'm hoping they find my parents first,' Hermione said, 'Maybe I should talk to Professor McGonagall about that. Are you going to go back Ron, finish your last year?'

'Well, I still wouldn't mind being an auror, so I suppose I'll have to. What about you Ginny, going back. You want to play quidditch, that's how the scouts find you.'

'Yes, I want to finish and hopefully get spotted by a Harpie scout,' Ginny turned to Harry, 'Are you going to finish?'

'No, I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I just don't see myself as a student anymore, plus to many memories.'

'But you wanted to be an auror Harry, you can't if you don't get your N.E.W.T.s.'

'I know Ron, but after the fighting, I realised it's not what I want to do, so I'll do something else.' Harry shrugged.

'Harry, you really should finish your education, it's pretty safe now and there won't be any more danger at Hogwarts.'

'Drop it Hermione, I'm not going back. Don't you get it, almost every year there something happened. It doesn't matter how much I might love the place, I just can't go back.'

'Maybe I could get a try out and not go back either,' Ginny said taking Harry's hand.'

'You need to finish Ginny, we'll see each other at Hogsmeade weekends, holiday's.'

'Harry's right Ginny dear, you need to get your N.E.W.T.s,' Molly said as she started putting food on the table.

'We just got back together Harry and you were gone for so long, can't you come back with us?'

'No, I don't want to go anywhere near Hogwarts,' Harry turned away and started to dish himself up some dinner, ignoring the looks from Ginny and his friends.

Hermione and Ron talked quietly about what to expect when they did go back. Ginny mainly stayed quiet, her parents talked with all of them, but Harry just stayed quiet unless he was asked anything specific. When dinner was finished, Harry instantly stood up.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Harry turned to his friends, 'I'm a bit tired, I'm going to turn in early, see you in the morning.'

'I'll walk down with you Harry,' Ginny stood up and he nodded and they left the Burrow together, 'Won't you consider going back Harry, I don't want to be apart again?'

'No, so if that's all you want to talk about Ginny, then you might as well go back to the house,' Harry knew he sounded a bit cold, but he was hoping Ginny would get mad at him and leave.

'You don't have to talk to me like that Harry. You said you wanted us back together, now you're not going to be with me for a year.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean it, I just don't want to be pressured into doing something I don't want to. You have to understand Ginny, I almost died every year there, I actually did die once, I don't need the reminders.'

'Alright, I still don't like it, but I get it. But why do you sound angry, what have we done?'

'Nothing, it's just everything. I thought I could have a normal life, but now I have to have aurors with me all the time, that's not a life. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm buggered.'

'Okay, I'll drop it Harry, but how about a kiss. You haven't kissed me all day and I know you've had a lot on your mind, but we are alone right now.'

Harry hated knowing he was going to hurt Ginny, so he wanted to spend as much time as he had left with her. So Harry took Ginny's hand and they sat on the couch and instantly started snogging.

'You know I can't stay long, but are you really tired or just wanted to be alone?'

'A bit of both, all this tension from the time I spoke with Kingsley is just exhausting. But it's getting late, you should head back up or your father might come down looking for you.'

'Okay, but I want to tell you something first,' Ginny chewed on her bottom lip.

'You look nervous, what's going on Ginny?'

'Nothing to worry about, it's just that…um…I want to tell you…that,' Ginny hesitated again, took a deep breath before continuing, 'I love you Harry.'

Harry felt his stomach drop knowing he was about to hurt the girl he loved when she realised he was gone. Should he tell her how he felt, no, that would make them both feel worse. Then she would wonder why he left.

'Don't you think it's a bit soon for that Ginny? We only dated a couple of months before I left and only been back together a day.'

'To be honest,' Ginny looked down at her feet, 'I've loved you since I was thirteen.'

'Do girls know that at that age, I don't think boys do?'

'Well girls mature faster than boys, so yeah, we do.'

'Well, I told you I liked you a lot, I care about you, but I don't know if it's love Ginny. I'm hoping I just need time, because I've had a lot on my mind. The last few years it's all been Voldemort, now I have to worry about death eaters. Give me some time, once I've had a chance to think about myself for a while, I might find I do already love you, I just don't know right now.'

'You can have as much time as you want Harry and I know I sprung this on you, but I just wanted you to know how I felt. I should go though, I'm sure either dad or Ron will come looking for me.'

'They have nothing to worry about with us except for a bit of snogging. I think everyone just needs time, and we really need to get to know each other again. All we ever did was snog when we dated before, so nothing else is going to happen between us.'

'I know, but you should know by now what the boys in my family are like with me. They just can't help themselves.'

'I know, so one more snog then you better go,' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms again and kissed her passionately, putting all his love he had for her into it. So even though he couldn't tell her, he wanted to show her without her realising it. When they pulled apart, Harry gave her a small smile then watched as she left the tent.

Harry stood up and went into the bedroom, he closed the flap that kept it separated, then waved his wand, put an undetectable expansion charm on his old rucksack, then packed his clothes, all his bedding that he bought not long after the battle before he headed back out to the dining area. He packed all his parchments back up, everything that he had in the small kitchen, then waited. He knew he'd have to give the Weasley's a few hours to make sure they were all asleep before he left. So he sat outside the tent, watching the lights in the house. He never moved, just sat there over the next two hours when he finally saw all the lights go out. Harry grabbed his bags, waved his wand at the tent, packing it up with magic, then quickly walked through the wards and apparated away. Away from the only family he knew and away from the girl he loved, but he would rather be alone than have anything happen to her. So he needed to be strong and hoped one day she would forgive him for leaving her for a second time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Mrs. Weasley was the first downstairs that morning, she started breakfast when her husband kissed her cheek and sat at the table. Not long after a large owl arrived with the Daily Prophet. Mr. Weasley gave the owl some knuts and watched as he flew away before looked at the paper.

'Oh my,' Arthur said as he stared at the picture of Harry and what was written.

'What is it Arthur?' his wife asked as she walked over and started at the paper, 'Oh, do you think their lying about Harry again?'

'I hope that's all it is, I know Harry seemed to be in a bad mood last night, but I can't believe he would do this without telling Ginny. I might go see if he's awake, keep this out of the way, I don't want Ginny to see it until I speak with him.' Arthur handed the paper to his wife, then headed down towards the orchard, but stopped when he saw the tent was gone. He sighed, then slowly walked back to the house, 'The tent's gone, so is Harry.'

'Why wouldn't he have told Ginny, or any of us he was leaving?'

'I don't know Molly, but I have noticed he's been distracted lately. I was hoping he'd come and speak to me about what's been on his mind.'

Harry had quickly gone to look at his flat. He decided it was really nice, not a bad size and also had a small courtyard that he could sit on nice days. He went back and organised to buy it, transferred the money, then was told he could move in within a week, that they had to wait for the paperwork to go through. So Harry thanked the aurors, then apparated away before they could start asking if he was heading back to the Burrow.

Harry stepped into his tent that was hidden deep inside the woods in the Scottish highlands and he made himself a cup of tea and started to go through his family's history. He knew the older Weasley's would know he was gone and would have read the Daily Prophet. He expected Hermione and Ginny would be getting up about now, Ron not for a long time yet. Harry felt the pain in his heart knowing he had lost Ginny, but at least she was alive.

'It's times like these I wish I had someone to talk to about this,' Harry sighed in frustration, then started reading about past descendants of the Potter family.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs and sat at the table.

'Um, Ginny, there's something I need to tell you,' Arthur said as he gazed at his daughter.

'Something wrong dad, is it about how long I stayed with Harry last night? I was trying to cheer him up a bit.'

'No, it's got nothing to do with that, but there is something wrong,' Arthur sighed, 'Harry's gone, tent and all.'

Ginny stared at her father, then ran from the house before Hermione spoke, 'He never said anything about leaving, not until he found a flat.'

'You should read this Hermione,' Arthur pushed the paper in front of her.

'Oh, but Harry cares about Ginny, why would he say this and not tell her he was doing it. Do you think it's about the threats he's been receiving?'

'That was my thinking Hermione. He did say he broke up with Ginny to keep her safe, he probably thought she wouldn't be safe again.'

'I knew something was wrong last night,' Ginny stepped in looking angry, 'He was being evasive, saying he was tired, but I could tell he wasn't. What about when he didn't answer you Hermione, when he was staring out the window?'

'He's done that a lot, sort of blanks out everything for a few minutes. He just kept telling us he got lost in his thoughts.'

'If something was wrong, do you know if he would talk to someone?'

'He never got close to anyone after Sirius Ginny, so I doubt he would tell anyone what's going on. I know he spoke to Professor Dumbledore about personal things sometimes, but he's dead as well.'

'But he does have a portrait that has all his memories, maybe he went there and spoke to him.'

'I could ask Professor McGonagall, see if Harry's been there.'

'I'll do that Hermione, you two eat your breakfast. You need that smart mind of yours working right,' Arthur Weasley gave the two girls a smile and stepped into the living room to use the floo.

'He promised me he wouldn't leave me again, how could he lie to me?'

'Normally Harry never lies Ginny, you know that, so something is definitely wrong, more than just having to put up with aurors.'

'Minerva said if you would like to go speak with her, she will have Mr. Filch let you in. She did say Harry went to speak with Albus' portrait, but she left him alone in her office so she has no idea what they spoke about.'

'We'll go after Ron wakes up Ginny, hopefully we can find out what's going on. But you should know something.'

'What, that Harry left me again, what else is there?'

'Harry told the Prophet yesterday that he broke up with you, he liked to be alone,' Hermione said sadly, then put the paper in front of her and watched Ginny read. 'Something must be wrong Ginny, because I know Harry cares a lot about you. He had a few nights in the tent when he talked in his sleep, he said your name a lot.'

'Well he sure has a funny way of showing it, he didn't even leave a note.' Ginny said angrily as she stared at the picture of Harry on the front of the Daily Prophet.

Ron walked sleepily down the stairs, sat down and started eating, he never noticed anything that was going on and that was Ron. He was oblivious to anyone or anything when he was hungry.

When he finished, Hermione spoke, 'We're heading to Hogwarts Ron, Harry's gone.'

'Gone, what do you mean, he's not in the tent?'

'The tents gone too, he told the Daily Prophet that he broke up with Ginny, he must have told them yesterday after we left him. Something's wrong Ron, you know he wouldn't normally do this.'

Ron turned to his sister and saw the angry look on her face, 'Did he say anything to you last night?'

'No, but he was being evasive, then kept saying he was tired. Can we go, we need to see what he spoke to Dumbledore's portrait about.'

'He spoke to Dumbledore, when?'

'Minerva never said, just that he asked to speak with him, she left him alone in her office, so she has no idea what's going on.'

'Okay, let's go and find out what the git is worried about this time,' Ron said angrily, standing up and leading his girlfriend and sister outside and the three of them apparated away from the Burrow. They arrived a few seconds later outside the gates of Hogwarts and saw Filch standing there, who opened the gates instantly. 'Thanks,' Ron mumbled and the three of them ended up almost running up to the castle. They never stopped or slowed down until they got to McGonagall's office.

'Come in you three,' Minerva said as she stood up. 'Have you heard from Harry?'

'No, do you know what's going on Professor?'

'No but I'm about to find out,' Minerva turned and faced the sleeping Albus Dumbledore, 'Albus, now stop pretending to sleep and help us.'

Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes, 'What can I do for you Minerva?'

'What did Harry want to talk to you about?'

'You know that was confidential Minerva.'

'I know, but I also know you are supposed to serve the new headmaster or headmistress, that is me, so please answer the question.'

'Harry's been having visions, we spoke about what he saw and worked out they are real. Harry has become a seer and he could see exactly what happened when Remus and Tonks died, then he saw what they were doing before coming here. He also saw his parents before and after they died, along with Fred. He also told me about speaking with Severus before I died and what I said before I died. He was going to check his family history to find out who had been a seer in his past.'

'A seer, so that's what's been happening when he stands and doesn't answer us. He kept saying he was lost in his thoughts, but he looked blank when it happened.'

'Do you think he saw something about one of us?' Ron asked looking up at the portrait.

'I would say he has Mr. Weasley, if I was to take a guess, it would be Ginny. You Mr. Weasley and you Miss Granger have been with Harry through all the danger, he would have told you if he thought you were in danger. Has anything changed in the last few days?'

'Well Harry and Ginny got back together, then we went to the ministry. Reporters turned up and asked a heap of questions, they wanted to know who Ginny was. We did find out that Harry is related to Voldemort.'

'Yes, I was going to mention that to him, but I thought I would give him some time first.'

'Harry is related to Voldemort, how?' Minerva asked looking surprised.

'The three Peverell brothers, Harry is related to the youngest, Tom Riddle is related to the second brother.'

'So you think he might have seen me in danger and that's why he left?' Ginny asked as she looked up at the portrait.

'Yes, I believe Harry is trying to protect you and also save your family from going through another loss. Did you notice anything, like what you said about him being blank after Harry and Ginny got back together?'

'Yes, after we got back from the ministry, we went down to the tent. He was in a bad mood because Kingsley told him about the threats and he would have to have aurors around him from now on. He kept going on about not living like that and he thought he would have a life now Voldemort was dead. Then he just stayed staring out the window and he never answered me, he looked blank again.'

'Then I believe he saw something about one of you in danger, but I still believe it was Ginny otherwise I don't believe he would have left.'

'He was going to look at a flat today, I wonder if he still went.'

'We can go ask, they might tell us if Harry turned up, they saw us with him yesterday.'

'See if you can Miss Granger, but if I know Harry, he will put some type of protection around it to keep everyone out.'

'Keep me updated, I don't want Harry to go through anything else. He should be resting now, not having to deal with visions of death.'

'We will Professor,' Hermione, Ron and Ginny left the castle, walked back down the drive and waited until Filch opened the gates, 'Let's head straight to Diagon Alley.'

'You two go, I do not want anyone asking me questions about why Harry broke up with me,' Ginny shook her head then apparated away.

'She's not very happy with Harry.'

'Can you blame her Hermione, this is the second time he's done that to her.'

'I can't blame her Ron, but I can't blame Harry either. If he saw a vision of Ginny dying because she happened to be his girlfriend, he'd do anything to stop that coming true. I think any of us would, break a heart instead of let someone die.'

'Fine, but he hurt her again, so I don't want him doing that a third time.'

'Let's just go see if he looked at the flat, then we can work out how to see him.' Hermione and Ron apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, both hoping they could find Harry and talk to him.

Ginny stormed into the house and saw her parents, Bill and Fleur sitting down at the table.

'What did you find out Ginny?' her father asked calmly.

'Harry's been having visions, real visions of people before and after they died. Dumbledore said Harry has become a seer and he believes that Harry had a vision of me, probably I was in danger or something. Doesn't he understand I can look after myself,' Ginny said angrily.

'So if he saw you hurt or worse Ginny, he decided to let it be known he broke up with you to keep you safe. He did say that's why he broke up with you in the first place.'

'Yeah, but it was different then, now Voldemorts dead. Why does he have to be so damned noble all the time. If I get hold of him I'm going to hex him so he loses some of his parts,' Ginny said still fuming.

'Ginny, think, he feels guilty about Fred. We've all seen the looks he gives mum and dad, he wouldn't want to put them through losing anyone else.'

'I know Bill, he would rather break my heart than have me die, but he saw what happened, we could have taken extra precautions. Maybe we could have asked Kingsley about some sort of auror training. Plus I was going to be back at Hogwarts in September, it would have been safe there and here has wards around it.'

'Again Ginny think, he wouldn't have wanted you to go out in public. How would he feel making you stay here in hiding. He said it a few days after we all came home, at least we don't have to hide anymore.'

'I wouldn't have stayed here, I don't want to live like that. We all hated it when we had to stay at Aunt Muriel's.'

'Yes, so imagine what Harry would be like if you went out. He would have been a nervous wreck, constantly on guard, always looking around for signs of danger.'

'He iz so protective of his friendz, he saved my sister and he didn't know us.'

'I know Fleur, I've known how Harry is for a long time, he just makes me so angry.'

'Well, you're about to get angrier,' Ron said as he walked in with Hermione and sat down, 'he went to the flat, ended up buying it, but he made sure to tell them not to tell anyone where it is.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A week later, Harry had moved into his flat. He had snuck out and went to a muggle village, bought a heap of food. The next day he went out again, buying furniture, but this time, being as careful as he could, he confunded the sales lady after paying for everything, snuck into the warehouse where the kept all the furniture, confunded the men working there, shrunk all the furniture, then stuck it in his bag before apparating away.

Harry used magic to put all his furniture where he wanted it, then made the bed, before he started to go through all the parchments on his family's history. There was so much, dating back thousands of years, that he knew it was going to take a long time to find out who if any was this seer. So he had parchments spread all over his living and dining room, on tables and desk, even on the floor. One of the times Harry was out, he bought a proper diary and copied all the information on his visions, that way he could keep going over everything if he needed to.

Harry was bending over the table, going through the earliest of his family's history, but his thoughts kept drifting to Ginny, then to Hermione and Ron. Apart from the time Ron left after their big fight, the three of them were hardly apart and he was missing them. His heart was aching with the pain of missing Ginny, but he hoped now everyone knew she was no longer his girlfriend, that she would be safe, but it didn't stop him missing her.

'Wasn't it bad enough that I was prophesized to face Voldemort, why this, why a seer? All I want is a normal life, is that too much to ask for?' Harry yelled at the room and ended up giving up reading about his family and ended up sitting down on the floor leaning against the couch, 'Why, why me, why can't I just be like everyone else?'

"You are not like everyone else," a voice said from inside Harry's head, "you are special and if you accept this, you can do so much good. I was like you Harry, I never wanted to see death. Finally I accepted what I could not change and ended up saving a lot of lives, you could do the same. After accepting what I could do and who I was, my gift saved lives. I knew one of my family would be gifted with the sight, but it does not go to just anyone, it must be someone strong, who can cope seeing the things we see. So you are the first person in my family in over four hundred years to have the sight. Use it Harry, use it to save people, use your gift to make our world even better."

Harry shook his head at the voice in his head, a beautiful angelic calming voice, 'What if I save the wrong person, what if they end up hurting or killing someone because I saved them.'

"The visions do not work that way Harry. What you will see, the people you have visions about, are good people. They are meant to be saved and also are supposed to be saved to benefit our world. It might be something small that they do, or it might be something very important. But every vision you see is because you are meant to save them. So accept what cannot be changed because if you do not, you will end up a very hard, cold and uncaring person because knowing you could have saved a life and ignored it will tear you apart and that will cause you pain and that pain will turn you into a person that you will end up hating."

'What about Ginny? I saw her die because she was with me. I can't put her family through that and I can't do that again, see someone I love die.'

"I saw my own wonderful husband die in a vision Harry, but I saved him because he was meant to be saved. If I did what you have done, it would have still happened, it just might have been a little different than what I saw. The best thing you can do is tell her so she can be more cautious. I know my world was nowhere near as dangerous as the world you are living in. So think Harry, if she doesn't know, she will still die and not know to just be careful of the dangers around her."

'So I could tell her, but should I let her back into my life, into my heart or would that make it worse, more dangerous for her?'

"She is supposed to be part of your life, to help and guide you. She will be the one that can comfort you after a vision, the one you can talk to about what you see and feel, like my husband was there for me. These visions can take their toll and you will need someone caring, but strong beside you. Please do what I ask Harry, it is for your benefit and the benefit of the wizarding world."

Harry sighed heavily, 'Okay, but how are you talking to me if you lived so long ago?'

"Part of my gift as a seer was to pass on my knowledge to the next. The same thing happened to me when I first started seeing death. I had the last seer before me come and explain why I was chosen, you will do the same, maybe hundreds of years from now. But it is the only time we can communicate. So if there is anything else you wish to know, now is the time to speak."

'You said all these people are good and are supposed to be saved. What if I can't save someone, what will happen if they are supposed to do something important, big or small and I fail?'

"It does happen where you cannot save everyone, no matter how hard you try. What I found out was when I missed my chance on saving someone, so they never got the chance to do whatever it was they were supposed to, sometimes it would end up being another member of the family that was able to perform their task, not always, but sometimes. So you see Harry, Ginny is meant to be saved, but also she is meant to do something important. It might not happen until her later life, but it will happen. Now if you don't save her, then someone in her family might do what she was meant to but they might not."

'I've lost so many people in my life, I don't want to lose anyone else, but I also don't want to be the cause, like with Ginny. I'm not sure I'm up to this, I've seen so much already, things Voldemort did. How do I learn to cope with the things I see?'

"With the love you have inside you, but also the love you have for your friends and family. One thing I will tell you Harry, but I cannot tell you when it will happen. The Weasley family will be your family, officially be your family, which should tell you that one day you and Ginny marry, unless you are gay and end up marrying one of the men in that family."

Harry heard her give a small chuckle, which made him laugh, 'No, I'm not gay, I love Ginny. So my hopeful dream of marrying her and being a proper member of the Weasley's will come true. Do you think I should tell them about being a seer?'

"Yes, I do. Apart from Ginny, your family and friends will help and guide you. They will be able to help you work out who the visions are about if it's someone you do not know."

'Okay, one more thing then. When I have these visions, how long do I have to try and save someone?'

"It varies, my shortest time was seven weeks, the longest was two years. What you see won't happen straight away, well normally, you may be different. So if you've already seen Ginny dying, then you are going to have to do something now Harry. So pull forth the strength, courage, determination and love you have inside and do what you must."

'Alright, I will take your advice, sorry but a couple more things. So I can go back over these visions to work out who they are, can I use a pensieve, will it show up as a memory?'

"Yes, it will, it looks a little different than what you are used to seeing, but it will show the person who died and what they were doing right before. What else did you wish to ask?"

'I sort of blank out when I get these visions. I was planning on becoming an auror, it's the only thing I want to do. That could put me or others in danger if we're fighting dark wizards and I zone out when I have a vision.'

"You learn to control that Harry, in time. Eventually you will see what you are supposed to, but you will be able to control it where it does not overtake what you are doing at the time. You need force of mind so you can do this, it takes time and a lot of concentration, but you will learn how."

'Thank you and you have been a great source of hope, knowledge and comfort to me. So since you said I have to accept this, I will do everything I can and hope I have what is needed. So to my past family, thank you again, but can you tell me your name before you go?'

"I was Grace McCloud when I lived, that of course was my married name, before that, I was Grace Potteral. I do not know why it went from Potteral to Potter, someone after me but before you must have changed it. Is there anything else you wish to ask Harry Potter?'

'No, you've told me all I need to know and again I thank you Grace. You've given me some hope I can save Ginny but also save others that are meant to be saved. I hope I don't disappoint you and be someone that you and all our family can be proud of.'

"I already am proud of you, but since you have said you do not need to know anything else, I will tell you one more thing. You're parents are very proud of you Harry and they are inside your heart. If you concentrate, you will feel their love when it is needed. Goodbye Harry Potter."

'Goodbye Grace, thank you again,' Harry looked around his living room when it went silent, then stood up, 'I'm going to need some courage now, Ginny's going to be angry as all hell with me. I might as well get it over with and hope she doesn't hex me too much.' Harry stood up and went to the bathroom and washed his face when something occurred to him. He went back to his desk and started writing in his diary, everything that Grace had told him. When he was finished, he put that in his pocket, grabbed his wand and left his flat. He stepped into a dark corner and apparated away.

Harry stood looking through the wards at the Burrow, knowing Ginny was in there but also knowing he was going to be in for it the moment she saw him. So he took a deep breath and stepped through the wards. He knew it was close to dinner time, so they should all be sitting down or about to sit down ready for dinner. He got close to the house, stopped again.

'Pull it together Harry, remember you did finish Voldemort, you have to have some courage there, you can face Ginny's temper.'

Harry kept telling himself this, then took another deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside. All eyes turned to him the moment they heard the door, but Harry only saw the fierce, angry look on Ginny's face.

'Give me a chance to explain Ginny,' Harry held up his hands.

Everyone around the table and that included all the Weasley's, their partners as well as Hermione all looked from Harry to Ginny in complete silence. They watched as Ginny slowly stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of Harry. And before anyone knew what was going to happen she punched Harry hard in the face.

'You lied to me, you promise me you wouldn't leave again, then after one day you left,' Ginny yelled.

'Ginny,' Molly Weasley said as she stood up.

'It's fine Mrs. Weasley,' Harry stared at Ginny, 'I'm sorry, I knew you were going to be angry, but will you listen please?'

'Listen,' Ginny said scowling, 'what, that I'm going to die, so you decide to leave me again.'

Harry sucked in a breath, 'Why did you say that?'

'We spoke to Dumbledore's portrait mate,' Ron said quietly as he watched his friend and sister.

'That was supposed to be private.'

'I don't give a bloody hoot if it was private, you lied to me,' Ginny yelled.

Harry felt his anger rise because he could tell Ginny was going to do something again and he needed her to understand.

'I was trying to save your life, I couldn't let you die because of me, I won't put your parents through that again just so we can be together,' Harry yelled back at her then took a couple of deep breaths and lowered his voice, 'I'm in love you Ginny, don't you get that and I see you die because you're with me. I can't go through losing anyone else, I can't let your family go through that again, not after Fred.'

'You said you didn't know how you felt about me, another lie Harry.'

'Bloody hell Ginny, to protect you, don't you realise how much that hurt to leave again. Those months away, whenever I wasn't consumed with Voldemort, you were always in my thoughts,' Harry slowly took one step closer, 'Please, I couldn't let you die,' Harry pulled his diary out of his pocket, 'Read this,' he held out the book.

Ginny kept staring at Harry while everyone around the table watched her and Harry. Not a sound could be heard as everyone waited to see what was going to happen.

'Please, it will explain everything,' Harry said still holding out his diary.

'What is it?' Ginny asked, but there was still an edge to her voice, but she never yelled.

'My diary, of what I've seen, of everything I've seen, along with an explanation about all this. So will you read it Ginny?' Harry kept staring into her eyes not noticing anything else in the room.

Ginny looked from Harry's face to the diary, then back to his face before she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him hungrily. Neither Harry nor Ginny cared that her whole family were watching the young couple snog in the middle of the kitchen. When it looked like Harry and Ginny were never going to stop, Ron had to say something.

'We don't need to see your tongue Harry, yours either Ginny,' Ron said grimacing as he turned away.

Harry and Ginny slowly pulled apart, and both looked a little sheepish before the faced everyone, but could see smiles or smirks on all their faces.

'Why don't you both sit down and eat, then you can explain about all this Harry because I think I can speak for everyone here in saying, none of us want to watch you and Ginny snogging each other again,' Arthur Weasley said but he was grinning.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they both sat down, Harry still holding his diary, but put it on the table in front of Ginny as he glanced around at Hermione and Ron, then everyone else. He knew this explanation was going to be long and hard and he hoped what Grace said was true, that they would help him deal with this part of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'So, what did Dumbledore tell you?' asked Harry as he looked at Ron and Hermione.

'That you were having visions, that you had become a seer.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed before he looked back at Ginny, 'I saw you dead and I just panicked. I thought if the death eaters read that we weren't together, you'd be safe, but it doesn't work like that. It's all explained in my diary.'

'What did you see Harry?' Arthur asked looking worried.

Harry took a breath, 'First was Ginny, dead,' Harry took Ginny's hand in his, 'with death eaters around her, then it changed to me and her doing some shopping in Diagon Alley. It was the same with Remus and Tonks. I saw them both fighting six death eaters, Remus died first, Tonks kept fighting the six alone, then she was killed. It changed to them talking before the fighting, your head appeared in the fire, telling Remus that I was at Hogwarts and I told McGonagall Voldemort was on his way.'

'I did say that Harry, with I think this is it, meaning a fight,' Arthur noticed his wife's worried looks, 'It's alright Molly, Harry saw this, so hopefully it's meant he can stop it.'

'That's what I was told, these visions are so I can stop it from happening. At first I was trying to ignore it, but I was told that even though I changed everything by leaving Ginny, she would still die. If I accept it, then I can save the people that will one day do something to benefit our world.'

'What do you mean by that Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I got this visit you could say from the last seer in my family. Her name was Grace McCloud, she told me that all the people I see die are meant to do something, either small or important and that all of these people are good.'

'A visit, like a ghost you mean?' Hermione asked.

'No, it was her voice in my head explaining everything. She said it was part of the gift of a seer. The same thing happened to her from the previous seer,' Harry turned back to Ginny, 'I'm scared, what if I can't stop it, I can't lose you, I can't go through that again.'

Ginny could see how scared Harry looked but she could also see the love in his eyes, so she put her arms around him and they just help each other.

'Harry, do you mind if I read your diary?' Hermione asked quietly.

Harry lifted his head from Ginny, touched her face before he turned to face his friends.

'If you want Hermione.'

'I think we'd all like to hear what this past seer said, so why don't you read it to all of us Hermione,' Arthur said still with his arm around his wife.

Harry passed Hermione the book then put his arms back around Ginny and she put her head on Harry's shoulder as Hermione started reading from the diary. All was quiet as Hermione spoke, then when she finished, still no one said anything for the longest time.

'Um, what was that bit about being a part of this family officially Harry?' Ginny asked nervously.

'That's what she said, that we will eventually marry and I will become a proper member of the Weasley family. That's later Ginny, how can we make sure you stay safe, that is what's important right now.'

'We'll work this through together Harry, but you can't keep leaving me just because you think I'm in danger. This seer said I'll help, that we'll all help.'

'All I want is a normal even boring life after the last eighteen years, why do I have to see death all the time, it was bad enough seeing Voldemort kill.'

'Dumbledore said you saw Fred,' George said as he looked at Harry, 'What did you see before we turned up that night?'

'Um, you and Fred were in some nice, neat garden talking, I didn't recognise it. Fred said you know what could happen George, this is going to be painful and bloody. You said, I know Fred, but if one of us dies, it will be worth it if he can finally be finished. You both put your hands on each other's shoulders as you stared at each other, then you said, let's hope we don't and Harry really is the chose one, so you ready brother,' Harry said sadly as he watched George. 'Then Fred said, I'm ready, let's go get ourselves some death eaters, you both hugged and that's when the vision stopped.'

All the Weasley's looked at George, but it was his father that spoke, 'Is that what happened George, what you both said to each other?'

'Yeah, word for word and we were standing in Muriel's garden. Harry's never been there, so you really saw it?'

'Yeah, I see the fighting and dying first, then what you were doing before. I really don't want this, but there's nothing I can do. So since I have to see these things, we have to make sure Ginny stays safe.' Harry turned back to Ginny, 'You could stay inside these wards until you get to Hogwarts, but after, we need to do something.'

'No, forget it Harry, I'm not going to stay in hiding. We all did that, but Voldemort is dead now.'

'His death eaters aren't Ginny,' Bill said staring at his sister.'

'I'm not going to live like that, so forget it, all of you.'

'Harry, did you recognise where it happened?' Charlie asked seriously.

'I was so scared seeing that, I never took any notice. So I'm going to get a pensieve and watch it again. Hopefully I'll recognise the place.'

'Ginny, I'm saying this right now, you're not going, let Harry, Ron and Hermione go buy the pensieve. Let Harry see what this vision holds first.'

Harry felt Ginny stiffen, 'Please, let me see where it is first because this is serious. It's not just a chance you could die, you really die Ginny and I'm meant to prevent it, so let me do what I'm supposed to.' Harry screwed up his face in pain, trying to keep himself together, 'Please, just for now, stay inside the wards,' Harry begged as his hand squeezed Ginny's.

Everyone heard the pleading in Harry's voice. Ginny kept staring at Harry, finally she nodded and Harry sagged a bit in relief.

'But I'm not going to keep staying here, so it just means you'll have to come with me when I go out,' Ginny gave Harry a smile knowing that would instantly make him feel better, doing what he has always done, protecting people.

'Don't need to worry about that Gin, you won't get rid of me.'

'What about Hogwarts Harry, you said you weren't going back,' Ron said as he stared at his friend, but feeling just as worried as the rest of his family.

'I only said that so Ginny wouldn't pick up on anything. I still want to be an auror, which means getting my N.E.W.T.s. Let's just hope this vision wasn't at Hogwarts?'

'The staff and aurors have already strengthened the wards, the tunnel to Aberforth's pub is sealed, all the other tunnels are sealed as well. So I doubt any of the death eaters could get in there,' Arthur said.

'I hope so, but what about the vanishing cabinet, has that been moved or destroyed?'

'I have to tell Professor McGonagall we spoke to you, I can ask her about that Harry,' Hermione said, but saw Harry give her a look then look to the stairs, 'I might do that in a minute, I'll be right back,' Hermione got up and walked up the stairs.

Harry sighed a bit, but turned back to Ginny, 'So even though I broke a promise, I need you to keep yours. Don't leave the wards without someone, probably me?'

'If you promise and keep it this time,' Ginny said with the edge back in her voice, 'That you won't leave again, then I will stay here unless someone is with me. If you ever leave me again, then I'll go out by myself as often as I can.'

'I promise Ginny and I'm sorry. So you're not going to hit me again are you, I think I have enough scars, I don't need any more.'

Ginny scowled, 'You're lucky I didn't hex you, remember what I said Harry?'

'Yeah,' Harry grimaced, 'you were going to hex some of my parts off.'

'Which parts Ginny?' Bill asked smiling at her.

'None of your business Bill,' Ginny scowled at him before she turned back to Harry. 'Do it again and you'll lose the parts you need.'

'I won't but while I have a chance, I need the bathroom,' Harry chuckled, then kissed Ginny before heading up the stairs.

'Harry, what?' Hermione said anxiously as she stood in Ron's bedroom doorway.

'I want to talk to Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George and Ron. Any chance you can distract Ginny for a while.'

'Do you know something else Harry?'

'No, but I want to sort some things out to keep Ginny safe, you know what she's like, so can you?'

'I could probably think of something, but it will have to be soon before Bill heads home.'

'Talk to her about what the seer said about us getting married, that should keep her occupied.'

'Okay, I better get down there before she thinks something's going on and you're hiding something from her.'

Harry watched his friend leave, then headed for the bathroom. He stared in the mirror and could see the worry in his eyes. He wondered if Ginny had seen the same worry and that's why she had agreed to stay inside the wards. He quickly splashed his face, dried, then headed back down stairs and saw Hermione and Ginny chatting. He gave Mr. Weasley a look who gave him a small nod.

Harry sat back down next to Ginny, taking her hand again and listened to the two girls talk. He looked over Ginny's shoulder at Hermione, then nodded.

'Ginny, I want to ask you something,' Hermione whispered into her ear, 'can we go upstairs for a bit, it's sort of private?'

She nodded, then turned to Harry, 'I'll be back down in a minute, you're not disappearing again, are you?'

'No, I'll be here for a while, so take your time,' Harry gave her a kiss and watched her head up the stairs with Hermione before he turned back to Mr. Weasley, 'Can we all talk in private?'

'Of course, let's go into the living room,' Arthur, Molly, Bill, fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Ron and Harry headed into the other room, 'What's up Harry?'

'We all know what Ginny's like, she's stubborn and she likes to hex if she thinks anyone is being to overprotective of her. So we need to keep her safe, but without crowding her or pushing too much. If we do that, she might just take off on her own.'

'Yes, she is like that and with a temper to match her mother,' Arthur smiled at his wife. 'We can all take turns if she wants to go out, but make it look like we need to go out anyway.'

'Maybe I could get her and Harry to stay at our place for a few days, maybe Hermione and Ron as well. Make her think it's just a small holiday,' Bill suggested.

'That's a good idea and I could use a holiday,' Ron shook his head, 'I'm sure Harry could as well.'

'Don't I wish Ron, but it is an idea.'

'What about contacting Kingsley Harry. Ron told us about how you have to have aurors around you when you go out, maybe if he knew about this, the aurors could be with you, but protecting Ginny as well?' Charlie suggested.

'I like that Charlie, if I have to have them, then they will be able to protect Ginny while we're together. I might see him tomorrow before I go buy the pensieve.'

'I'll send Pig, let him know we need to see him and that it's important. Because you are going to have to explain all this seer thing to him. But how did you get Hermione and Ginny to leave?'

'I asked Hermione to keep Ginny occupied, I would hate for her to hear any of this. So I asked if Hermione could talk to her about what the seer said about us getting married, it just might be enough to keep them talking for a while.'

'Yeah, knowing those two, it probably will. I'll go sent Pig to Kingsley, be back in a minute,' Ron quickly left the room, Harry sat with his head in his hands.

'I've never felt this scared in my whole life, we have to make sure she's safe.'

'You will Harry, we all will,' Arthur Weasley sat beside Harry, 'all of us will do whatever we have to, without her realising it that is.'

'Can you let us know as soon as you find out where it happens?' Molly asked.

Harry lifted his head, 'Of course I will Mrs. Weasley, but I'm sorry for worrying you.'

'Don't be Harry, it doesn't matter what's going on, I'll always be worried about my children, that includes you. You are already like my son and it's nice to hear you will be my son-in-law one day.'

Harry noticed her curious expression, 'It was a shock to me to hear that no matter how I feel about Ginny, so I can't tell you when this might happen Mrs. Weasley, so some patience please?'

'Harry's really getting to know you mum, we all saw your eyes light up when that part was read,' George said chuckling with his brothers.

'Okay, let's give it a few days and I might suggest about you four coming to stay. Hopefully she won't get suspicious,' Bill said as he saw the worried look on Harry's face.

'Thanks Bill and I'll talk to Kingsley about the aurors, hopefully we can all do everything we can to make sure she's safe without her getting wind of it.'

'Let's get back to the table in case the girls come back down.'

The nine of them all sat back at the table, Mrs. Weasley instantly making everyone a cup of tea.

'I'm going to connect my floo to here if that's alright. That way if Ginny wants to visit, at least she's safe and doesn't have to go outside the wards.'

'That's fine Harry and safer as well, oh but Ginny's coming back down,' Arthur instantly turned and chatted with Bill, as the others all did the same thing. Talking to whoever was next to them, so Ginny never suspected they were all talking about protecting her, because none of them wanted her to hit them with her bat bogey hex. So Harry smiled at Ginny, holding out his hand to her and she sat on his lap instead of the seat next to him and Harry was just content to hold her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

That night, Harry really didn't want to leave Ginny, but he thought it would be better, so he could go get the pensieve early and see where Ginny died, so he could stop it happening. So he headed home after a private snogging session with Ginny out in the Burrow's garden, then watched as she went back inside before he stepped through the wards and apparated to a quiet lane not far from his flat.

The moment he stepped inside, he changed the protection on the fireplace so the Burrow was now accessible. After a shower, Harry went to bed, but it took him a long time to fall asleep because just like the last few nights, he kept seeing Ginny's lifeless body and hoped he could stop it. So it was early morning before he ended up falling into a very restless sleep.

Harry was woken by Hermione calling his name, so he quickly dressed and headed out into his living room.

'Hi, sorry,' Harry yawned and made himself a cup of tea. 'Just move all those papers into a pile so you can sit for a minute.'

'You didn't sleep much did you Harry?' Ron asked.

'Not a lot,' Harry made the three of them tea and sat down, running his hands down his face, 'I couldn't get the vision of Ginny out of my mind.'

'We were the same, but you actually saw it, we were just imagining what it looked like.'

'Yeah, but later you will see it as well. Did Ginny say anything this morning?'

'Not about that, she just said to tell you she loved you and wants you to go to the Burrow later.'

Harry smiled, 'I'm planning on it, but at least we can floo now. Let's go, the quicker we get this pensieve the faster I can find out where this is supposed to happen.'

Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped into Harry's fireplace and stepped out in the atrium of the ministry. The aurors were waiting for them as they headed to the lifts, then to the minister's office. Kingsley was waiting for them and ushered them straight into the office.

'Now, tell me what's so important?'

'There's a lot to go into which I haven't got time right now, but I've become a seer Kingsley. I got a vision of Ginny dying, so we're trying to do everything we can to keep her safe.'

'A seer, hang on, is that why the Prophet said you broke up with her?'

'Yeah, I thought I could keep her safe if the death eaters thought we weren't together. But I was told it will still happen. So I need to ask you a favour, about the aurors. If I have to have them around me, can they mainly protect Ginny without her knowing about it. She's angry because we keep trying to protect her.'

'This is a lot to take Harry. When did you find this out?'

'Not long ago, I kept getting visions of some people during their deaths at Hogwarts, then what they were doing before. I saw Remus and Tonks, Fred, my parents, Dumbledore, then Ginny. I spoke with Dumbledore's portrait and he told me he believed I was a seer since I was able to tell him exactly what he was doing and who he was talking to not long before he died. George even asked me about Fred, everything I saw was what they did and said to each other.'

'Okay, I know you wouldn't make something like this up. So do you know when this is supposed to happen and why?'

'I don't know when, I'm getting a pensieve to go over my memory of the vision to find out where. Why, well I got a sort of visit from a seer, an ancestor. She told me the people I see are important and good, they will do something to benefit the wizarding world and I'm supposed to save them.'

'So someone in your past was a seer, I've never heard of a seer named Potter.'

'Her name was Grace McCloud after she was married, it was Grace Potteral before. So what do you say about the aurors?'

'Yes, definitely, but would you mind me seeing this memory of what you saw?'

'No I don't mind, we're heading back to my flat as soon as I get a pensieve. But about the aurors, Ginny can't know there protecting her.'

'I'll tell them before we go, so sit down and I'll give them a quick explanation then we'll all head to Diagon Alley,' Kingsley stepped out of his office, leaving the door open why he spoke to the aurors. Harry could see all of them glance at him but they nodded to Kingsley, 'Let's go Harry.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron joined Kingsley and the aurors and headed down to the apparition point in the atrium. Some of the aurors apparated first, then Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kingsley before the rest, they arrived a few seconds later in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, but never slowed as they made their way to the back. Once of the aurors tapped the bricks, then they made their way to the magical instruments and gadgets store. They all looked around, but Harry stepped over to the back and found one similar to Dumbledore's one. It was surrounded in stone with runes all around it. So Harry bought that one, then sent it back to his flat before they all left.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and two aurors arrived at Harry's flat and walked inside.

'Sorry about the mess, I was studying my family history to try and find out who the seer was.'

'No worries Harry, but instead of us all going in, why don't I bring out the memory?'

'Good idea, I used to hate the feeling of falling into a memory,' Harry blew out a breath, closed his eyes, then put his wand to his temple and pulled away a long silver memory and he placed it inside the pensieve.

'Okay,' Kingsley waved his wand at the pensieve and Harry's vision appeared before them. They watched as Ginny was reading a book as she leant against a familiar stone wall inside Hogwarts, when three masked death eaters all shot the killing curse, seconds later she was lying dead on the floor. It changed to the vision of Harry and Ginny in Diagon Alley, they were looking in the window of quality quidditch supplies, before stepping into the shop with Hermione and Ron behind them, then the memory finished.

'Hogwarts, I thought the wards were stronger and all the tunnels sealed?' Harry asked looking up at Kingsley.

'They are, so I have no idea how they got in.'

'What about the vanishing cabinet?' Hermione asked.

'It was taken out of Hogwarts and destroyed.'

'We couldn't see their faces, what if their students, kids of death eaters?' Ron asked.

'Damn, I never thought of that. Well it looks like aurors will be at Hogwarts with you lot. Ron, you and Harry are going to make great aurors.'

'Do you think we should try and talk Ginny out of going?' Harry asked shaking his head.

'If you do she'll know you're trying to protect her. Let's just tell her the truth and we'll all make sure she's not alone.'

'Kingsley,' Harry jerked his head towards his kitchen and they stepped away from the others, 'Do you know any aurors that's completely trustworthy, someone you would trust with your life?'

'Yes, Samuel and Oliver,' Kingsley nodded his head at the two aurors standing near Harry's door, 'I've known both for years.'

'Okay, let's go back in and I'll explain to them as well as you, Hermione and Ron.' the two men walked back in and Kingsley gestured for the two aurors to come closer, 'Okay, Kingsley said you two he would trust with his life. So I was hoping that you would both be at Hogwarts, I could let you use my invisibility cloak and follow Ginny and she will have no idea you're doing it.'

'That's a damn good idea Harry, Ginny will never know,' Ron grinned at him.

'Minister, this is your call as there is no head auror been appointed yet and you were the last,' Samuel said.

'Okay, I think it's a good plan. But Harry are you sure about the cloak, it was your father's?'

'Yes, to keep Ginny safe, I'd do anything, but I also have the map. So I can see if anyone's near her as well.'

'Map, what map?'

Harry waved his wand and his small pouch flew into his hand and he dug through it until he came to the old piece of parchment, then tapped it with his wand, said the words and watched as the map revealed itself, then unfolded it and moved back.

'As you can see, it's a map of Hogwarts.'

'It shows everyone, even if their under Harry's cloak, but it doesn't show the room of requirement,' Hermione said.

'Or the chamber of secrets,' Harry said.

'So does it show the tunnels?'

'Yep, but not the one to Ab's pub, we never knew about that,' Harry flipped through till he found the seventh floor, 'As you can see, no room of requirement, no tunnel. It's all to do with the magic around the room.'

'That will definitely come in handy Harry,' Kingsley kept studying the map, 'Who are these?' he asked pointing to the names on the front.

'Moony was Remus, Wormtail was Pettigrew, Padfoot was Sirius and Prongs was my dad. Sirius and Remus told me that because of Remus's condition, dad and Sirius wanted to keep him company on the three nights of his change. So they became animagi. Pettigrew was a rat, Sirius was a large black dog, dad was a stag.'

Kingsley looked up in surprise, 'A stag, like you're patronus?'

'Yeah, when Remus taught me, I needed a really happy memory, I never had a lot of those. So I had this sort of dream, it was mum and dad talking to me, that's all, but it was very powerful, so Remus told me to try and it work. I was able to get my full body patronus after four tries,' Harry tapped the map again, sealing the Marauders map.

'Did they invent the map, since it has their names on it, because if they did, that is very powerful magic?'

'Remus told me it was mainly dad and Sirius that performed all the magic,' Harry folded the map back up and put it back in his pouch, 'Damn, I forgot about that mirror,' Harry pulled the broken mirror out with a small cut on his finger and he spotted the blue eye, 'It's fine Ab, nothing going on.'

'Gotcha Harry,' Aberforth said, then his eye disappeared.

'Sirius and dad had these pair of mirrors they used when they got detentions. Ab's got dad's one, this was Sirius's but I broke it after he died.'

'That's how we were able to escape from Malfoy Manor. Harry saw the blue eye and called for help, Ab sent Dobby. Hermione was upstairs being tortured by Bellatrix, we were locked in the cellar,' Ron put his arm around Hermione, but both of them looked at Harry, 'It wasn't your fault Harry.'

'Tell me enough and I might believe it,' Harry put the mirror back in his pouch, 'Dobby saved us that day and he shouldn't have died.'

'I heard about that, Bellatrix threw her knife and it lodged in the elf's chest.'

'Yeah, he died in my arms, we buried him at Bill's place.'

'Harry even made a small headstone for him.' Hermione said sadly.

'That was the second time he saved my life.'

'Second time, when was the first one Harry?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'After I saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets. Remember, I tricked Lucius Malfoy into giving Dobby a sock, pissed him right off that did. So he was just about to do the killing curse on me when Dobby used his magic on him. He said, you will not harm Harry Potter,' Harry shook his head, 'He was always trying to help me, now he's dead, seems to be the way when someone gets close to me.'

'Stop it Harry, you've been doing that for years,' Hermione took his hand, 'Those deaths were not your fault.'

'Dobby, Sirius, Cedric's all were, my parents were as well, even Hedwig died because of me, then add Mad-Eye. I shouldn't have allowed him to go through with that plan.'

'If you want to blame anyone for Mad-Eye, blame Mundungus, he's the one that left him.'

'Maybe,' Harry stared at the pensieve, then slowly removed the memory and put it back in his head. 'We should get to the Burrow, I told your mum I'd let her know what we found out.'

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and the two aurors stepped into the fireplace, disappearing from Harry's flat, arriving in the Burrow's kitchen a few minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver all stepped out of the fireplace into the Burrow's kitchen.

'Harry, did you see where it happened?' Molly asked the moment she saw them.

'Yeah, but I'll tell you all at once, where's Ginny?'

'In her room Harry, go get her and bring her down,' Arthur nodded.

Harry ran up the stairs and stopped at the door of Ginny's bedroom. He just stood there staring at her as she lay on the bed, reading.

'Ginny,' Harry said softly and gave her a huge smile when she rolled over and looked over at him, so he sat on the bed beside her.

'You're trying to be cheerful, but I can tell your worried,' Ginny took Harry's hand in hers.

'I am worried, so should you. We need to get downstairs so I can tell everyone.'

'Okay, but at least can I have a kiss first, we're alone right now?'

Harry smiled, then wrapped his arms around Ginny and they started to kiss passionately until they fell back on the bed. As they were kissing, Ginny moved until she was lying on top of Harry.

'Oi, not something any of us want to see,' Charlie said from the door.

Harry and Ginny slowly pulled apart and Ginny rolled off Harry as they both sat up.

'You shouldn't be watching then, but since you did interrupt us Charlie, is there something you want?'

'Mum's a little anxious, so I thought I'd come tell you to hurry up.' Charlie said as he stood at the door and wasn't moving.

'Let's go Ginny,' Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet but kept his arm around her as the three of them headed down stairs.

'At least you got them to come down Charlie,' George smirked.

'Yeah, but I'll have the vision of what they were doing stuck in my head forever.' Charlie shook his head.

'So, are you going to tell us what Harry was doing with our little sister?' asked George.

'None of your business, how many times do I have to say it, keep out of my private life.' Ginny scowled.

'Ginny was lying on top of Harry snogging the life out of him,' Charlie grimaced.

'Alright, let's just leave that for now.' Arthur turned to Harry, 'So, where did it happen?'

Harry sighed as he tightened his arm around Ginny, 'Hogwarts, seventh floor.'

'The room of requirement,' Ginny said as she looked up at Harry.

'Yeah, you were leaning against the wall reading, when three masked death eaters…' Harry shook his head but couldn't continue.

'How would they have gotten in Kingsley?' Arthur asked anxiously.

'We don't know, but Ron had an idea. They might be students, kids of death eaters. So aurors were going to be at Hogwarts anyway, so they can do some checking on all the Slytherin's that go back. Samuel and Oliver will be there full time, I'll have another one there of a night.'

Harry felt Ginny shudder under his arms, so he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight, but glanced over at her father.

'Since Harry has to have aurors around him anyway, it works out. I'll be letting Minerva know later today.'

'What about the before Harry, you said we were shopping?' Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

'Yeah, with Hermione and Ron, so I can only think it was when we went to get all our stuff. I know I need everything because I left all my old stuff at the Dursleys and knowing them, they probably burned it all. But we were looking in quality quidditch supplies, which makes sense as I need a new broom after losing the one Sirius gave me.' Harry kept staring at Ginny, 'So are you going to be careful Gin?'

'Yeah, it's sort of finally sinking in how serious this is. But what I can't understand is why the room of requirement. We used it to train in, then to hide when the Carrows were there, but why would I have been standing there?'

'Maybe we were all training again, not like we really need it though, especially Harry,' Ron said as he watched his sister.

'I'm not that good Ron, it's been more luck than anything,' Harry rubbed his chest as he winced a bit.

'Is that still giving you trouble Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Occasionally, I might have to go back and see Madame Pomfrey, get some more of her shitty tasting potion,' Harry shook his head, then noticed everyone staring at him and thought this was his family, Kingsley was a friend and the two aurors were there to help, 'I have another lightning shaped scar, from that night. It's taking a bit to heal.'

'So he did hit you with the killing curse again, I wondered about that when he said you were dead,' Kingsley said as he sat down.

'Yeah, he did, which is not surprising really, he was always trying to hit me with that blasted spell.'

'Yes he was, but what I don't get Harry, is you survived as a baby because of your mother, why did you survive this time?' Kingsley asked.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, 'I know everyone here is trustworthy and won't repeat it, but you know I like your opinion.'

'They'll keep it to themselves Harry,' Ron nodded with Hermione also giving him a nod, but looked worried.

'Alright,' Harry tightened his hold on Ginny, took a deep breath, 'You heard me tell him the horcruxes were destroyed right?' Harry got nods from everyone, 'Well at the time, I was the only one that knew how many he made, Hermione and Ron knew of six, but there were seven. I found out about the seventh right before I walked into the Forbidden Forest that night. Just before Snape died, he gave me some memories. Most were about him and my mother, but there was one of Dumbledore telling Snape he had to tell me something, but only when the time was right.' Harry closed his eyes, took another deep breath, 'I was the seventh horcrux, made the night my parents died.'

'You went in there to die, didn't you? I felt you pass me that night,' Ginny said as she stared into his beautiful green eyes.

Harry nodded, 'As long as I lived, so did he. Dumbledore told Snape I had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to do it. So after the shock wore off, I slipped my cloak on and left Dumbledore's office, I passed you on the way. You turned and looked directly where I was standing, I was watching you help a girl. Did you hear me, because I know you couldn't see me?'

'No, but I just got a strong sense of you, I can't describe it, but when I didn't see you, I turned back to the girl. Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?'

'For the same reason I never told Hermione and Ron, I couldn't say goodbye. So as I stood there staring at you, I sort of hoped you might have sensed me or something, stopped me. I was so bloody scared Gin, but I had no choice. Then I just kept thinking about you, well about all of you, hoping after I was dead, Hermione or Ron could get the snake and then Voldemort and I hoped no one else died. You know what I saw when I faced him Gin,' Harry ran his hand down Ginny's hair, until he put his hand to her face.

'No, what did you see?' Ginny asked feeling the tears in her eyes and she couldn't understand why, she normally doesn't cry, that was not her.

'You, I might have been facing him, but all I saw was you. Every touch, every kiss, that's all I felt and saw. I saw your beautiful red hair and gorgeous brown eyes, I even felt your lips on mine, that was right before he,' Harry shrugged.

Everyone was staring at Harry and Ginny as they stared at each other before Kingsley spoke.

'Um, normally that spell kills, but did you feel anything Harry?' he asked in a hoarse voice.

'Not at first, we were both knocked out, when I woke up I felt it. A sharp burning pain in my chest, like the pain I got in my head whenever he was near me. I had to block it out though, I was pretending to be dead to work out how to get the snake, but there were too many death eaters and giants there. I did want to ask you something about that though Kingsley. When Narcissa Malfoy lied to him and said I was dead, he, um, well he tortured me for a while, but I never felt it, not until later that day anyway. He used the cruciatus curse, flung me around for a while, but I never felt anything. Have you ever heard of anyone being able to block the pain from that spell?'

'No, not even Dumbledore could block that Harry, that's why it's an unforgivable.'

'Maybe it was just something that allowed you to close down to give you a chance later. Didn't the prophecy say it was going to be you Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Well it said one of us would kill the other, so yeah, maybe something or someone allowed me to block that pain.'

'Harry, there is something I wanted to ask you about though, but so much has been going on,' Hermione gave Harry a nervous smile, 'Have you done much magic since that night?'

'Not a lot, normal things, summoning, drying charms, things like that, why?'

'Well, in those books it mentions something about how it's not recommended in making a living thing into a horcrux. Like what Dumbledore said to you, they can think for themselves. But it also mentioned that is it was a witch or wizard, then it could sort of surround your magic, not let it out properly. Before, at your flat, you summoned the pouch non-verbally, you always had trouble with non-verbal spells before.'

'Yeah, I did, I never took a lot of notice about that. But everything I do has been non-verbal.' Harry sat thinking for a minute, 'Wait a minute, that night. I kept putting a shield charm around everyone when I was still under my cloak, all non-verbally. But something else happened that night. As I was standing there, watching, Ginny and Luna fighting Bellatrix and Voldemort with Kingsley, McGonagall and Slughorn, I was just about to put another shield charm around all of you when someone bumped into me, knocked my wand out of my hand, but I still was able to put the shield charm around you before I ended up bending down to find my wand.'

'Wandless magic, well that was unexpected, especially a shield charm. I did notice how powerful the shield charm was that you put around Molly, it seemed to spread out from her to everyone else,' Kingsley said.

'I wasn't taking a lot of notice at the time Kingsley. I was just so relieved that Mrs. Weasley was alright, but I also knew Voldemort was pissed off. Even though the horcrux inside me was destroyed, I could feel his anger when Bellatrix died. So I knew what he was going to do to Mrs. Weasley,' Harry gave her a look, 'I couldn't let that happen.'

'I'm glad you did that Harry,' Arthur gave him a smile, 'but yes, I noticed that shield charm as well Kingsley, it did spread from Molly out to everyone. When you, Minerva and Horace was blasted, I thought you three were dead, but you seemed to just bounce off the wall.'

'Yeah, when I saw his lips move and saw that green light, I thought that's it, were gone,' Kingsley turned to Harry, 'I never realised until later that you actually protected us from the killing curse, no spell can protect from that. At the time, I just thought he might have been injured or something, never put everything into it and that's why we never died, but it was you Harry.'

'I don't have that type of power Kingsley, maybe since all his pieces of souls were destroyed, it did weaken him.'

'Don't underestimate yourself Harry, but I would like to try a couple of things with you if you're up for it?'

'Um, yeah, I suppose, what do you want to do?'

'Just put the strongest shield charm you can around Samuel and Oliver and I'll see if I can get through it.'

'Through it with what Sir?' Oliver asked.

'Don't worry Oliver, just a stunner for now.'

'But Sir, you're stunners can usually penetrate shield charms, we all know that,' Samuel said.

'I know, but I have a feeling you won't feel a thing,' Kingsley turned back to Harry.

'Are you sure Kingsley, I don't want the aurors to get hurt.'

'They'll be fine Harry, so go on,' Kingsley saw Harry nod, grabbed his wand before standing up then produced a shield charm around the two aurors. Kingsley pulled his wand and aimed a stunner at them which bounced off shield and rebounded on to him, making Kingsley fly back across the kitchen, then landing hard against the wall to everyone's shocked or surprised looks as they ran to help Kingsley up. Then they all stared at Harry in amazement because they realised how much power he must have.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

As everyone stared at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny noticed the blank look on his face.

'Harry's having a vision,' the three of them went over and stood next to Harry, waiting until he came back.

'Kingsley, are you okay?' Arthur asked as he led him over to sit down.

'Yeah, but bloody hell that is one strong shield charm.'

They all stood watching Harry until he finally started to blink, 'What did you see Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths before he faced Kingsley, 'You and some aurors were fighting a group of death eaters, someone hit you in the back with the killing curse, but I never saw who it was,' Harry kept shaking his head, 'Before you were in your office talking to some man. He was tall, dark like you, about your age, but he had longish hair. Um what you were saying to each other was a bit personal, so I won't repeat it.'

'That's Thomas, my partner. He often visits me at the office, he works for the hit wizards.'

'You never let it known that you're gay Kingsley,' Arthur said.

'We just like our privacy and when I was named minister, I wasn't sure how people would take it.'

'Did you know Dumbledore was gay?' Harry asked as he sat down next to Ginny.

'No,' everyone around the table said staring at Harry, but it was Ron that spoke, 'Did he tell you that Harry?'

'Yeah, when we used to meet in his office to discuss the horcruxes, he thought if I found out by accident, it might make me uncomfortable, never bothered me. You can't help who you love, so to me gay people are just like any other couple.'

'But back to your vision Harry, did you recognise where it happened?' Samuel asked going into auror mode.

'Yeah, Hogwarts again, it looked like the dungeons, but apart from the potions room, I've never been down there, but it looked like it. The room was similar to the potions room, but it was empty of everything. I saw some chains attached to the walls, blood on the floor and walls as well.'

'That sounds like the room the Carrows used to take all of us down to when they wanted to what they called, discipline us,' Ginny shuddered.

Harry put his arm around her, 'You never said they took you down there, Neville never mentioned it either.'

'Well, I wasn't talking to you for a while remember, then you left, so I haven't had a lot of chance to tell you. But they found out through Crabbe that I was your girlfriend, so they kept taking me down to question me about you. They wanted to know where you were.'

'Oh baby, I'm sorry, it might have been safer to stay with me, but I know your parents wouldn't have let you do that. We never knew where we were going to be and we never told anyone, it was safer that way. I saw how Neville and Seamus looked, but I never saw any bruises over you.'

'She had them Harry, when she came home for Christmas, right before we left to go into hiding,' Arthur said sadly.

'She was covered in cuts and bruises,' Molly said as she put lunch on the table for everyone and even made the two aurors sit down.

Harry could feel him shake with anger at the thought of them hurting Ginny and felt Ginny tighten her hold on him.

'I'm fine Harry, mum healed everything.'

'Tell me it wasn't Malfoy that was involved Ginny?' Ron asked savagely.

'No, actually he refused to do anything, which surprised me. It was mainly Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini along with the Carrows,' Ginny turned back to Harry, 'Calm down Harry.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths but nodded, 'Lucky Crabbe's dead or I'd put him through some pain. Did Goyle and the others get caught or killed?'

'Parkinson's dead and Goyle was taken into custody that night, we never found Zabini.'

'I hope I find him then,' Harry said savagely.

'Harry, no, you can't go using an unforgivable, I know it was different that night, Sirius just died. So leave it to the aurors to find him.'

'I used it another time Kingsley, it worked properly to and I'm not sorry for it either.'

'Who on and when Harry?' Kingsley asked in a resigned voice.

'Amycus Carrow in the Ravenclaw common room the night of the fighting. He spat at McGonagall and I just got so angry, seeing him do that to her made me lose it, but part of that anger was Voldemort. I could feel his anger because everything wasn't going the way he planned.'

'Well that was war, so I won't push it, but do not do it again, it's illegal Harry. Normally using that would give you life in Azkaban.'

'I know, but I kept getting angry because Voldemort was always angry. It was so hard to control myself when I felt that from him. But back to this vision, I'm meant to save you, so what are you going to do? There's no use staying away from Hogwarts, because it just might happen somewhere else.'

'We'll work on that over the next few weeks, but what do you mean you're meant to save me, you said something about that in my office, but I wasn't sure what you meant.'

'Okay, the people I see in my visions are meant to do something to benefit the wizarding world. It might be small or very important, I don't know, just that you will do something and I don't know when either. It's like with Ginny, she is meant to do something to benefit the wizarding world.'

'You said that, but what will I do. All I want is to play professional quidditch, marry you, shag a lot, have your kids and for us to have a long and happy life together,' Ginny smirked at Harry.

'That's exactly what I want baby, but you will do something, we'll just have to wait and see,' Harry kissed Ginny tenderly.

'That might be it Harry, maybe Ginny has a child that will be important to the wizarding world.' Kingsley suggested.

'But wouldn't that be Harry and Ginny if it was there kid?' Ron asked.

'Think of it this way, if Ginny wasn't with Harry and had a child to someone else, that child still might do something important. Cure something that at the moment can't be, maybe become a healer, or save someone's life that is important, there's a lot she or her child could do.'

'Well it's definitely not going to be with anyone but me,' Harry said possessively.

'You've got that right Harry,' Ginny kissed Harry this time, but this time a full on snog.

'Oi what did we say about tongues,' Ron said as he grimaced and looked away.

Harry and Ginny slowly broke apart and looked at Ron, 'You said you didn't want to see it, so don't look,' Ginny smirked.

'Harry, I'm heading to Hogwarts to talk to Minerva, why don't you come with me, we need to explain about these visions of yours and the aurors.'

'Good idea, plus I need to tell her I'm going back to finish my last year.'

'Will you come back for dinner?' Ginny asked.

'I'd like that, plus I can't cook anything but breakfast.'

'I could always show you some good cooking spells Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled at him.

'I'd like that Mrs. Weasley, thanks, but just some basic ones, eventually Ginny will be cooking for me,' Harry grinned then flinched as he waited for the punch which came to his arm, 'Not so hard Ginny.'

'You'll be doing your share Harry, just remember that. I'm not going to be one of those wives always cooking and spitting out babies.'

'Some babies though, how about like the Weasley's, seven,' Harry flinched again but laughed loudly at the look on Ginny's face, 'I'm only winding you up Ginny, a couple would be nice. But that's going to have to wait until after you finish being a famous quidditch player. So you'll probably want to play again this year, I wouldn't mind. I wonder what McGonagall will do about the team. I was captain last time we all played.'

'If she knows you're going back Harry, you'll be captain, you won the quidditch cup for Gryffindor after the longest losing streak.'

'Ginny won the quidditch cup, I was stuck in detention with Snape. It's just lucky Ginny can play seeker just as good as me.'

'Not as good as you Harry, but I did alright. You should go so you can come back for dinner.'

'Alright,' Harry pulled Ginny to him again as they started snogging, but held up his hand to Ron to stop him saying anything until they finished, 'I'll be back later.'

'We'll be here,' Ginny grinned.

Harry, Kingsley and the two aurors stepped into the fireplace and vanished. They stepped out at the atrium in the ministry of magic and walked over to the apparition point and apparated to Hogwarts. Kingsley sent his lynx patronus up to the castle and within a few minutes, Filch was puffing his way to the gates.

Harry, Kingsley and the aurors headed up to McGonagall's office. The door was open so they stepped in.

'You said you need to speak with me about something important Kingsley, but I wasn't expecting you Harry.'

'It's related Minerva,' Kingsley and Harry sat down with her, 'Harry's had a couple of visions. He had one of Ginny and me, both of us get killed here at Hogwarts. So I want to keep Samuel and Oliver here full time to stop this from happening. Harry's going to let them use his cloak to keep Ginny safe without her realising it. She's a bit angry about everyone wanting to protect her.'

'So that's why I read about you breaking up with Ginny, to do with this vision you had. We only speculated it was about Ginny.'

'Yeah, I thought if the death eaters found out we broke up, she'd be safe. But I got a visit from someone that explained to me more about being a seer and these visions. I saw three death eaters kill Ginny on the seventh floor near the room of requirement. Then I saw Kingsley get killed in the dungeons. I wasn't familiar with that room though. But Kingsley and five aurors were fighting seven death eaters. Another one hit Kingsley in the back with the killing curse.'

'How would death eaters get in, everything is sealed?'

'Actually Ron came up with a thought about that. It might be students, kids of death eaters. That's why I wanted aurors here apart from protecting Ginny. Harry's not going to leave her side anyway, neither will Ron or Hermione.'

'So you decided to come back Harry?'

'Yeah, I always wanted to, but these visions scared me a first. But since I have to have them, I'll do whatever I can to stop them coming true. I was told that's why I get them, to save the person I see, that their supposed to do something important for our world.'

'So I take it you still want to be an auror then?'

'Yep and hopefully do a good job, Ron still wants to be an auror as well. So we'll both need to bring our potions up, everything else is good though.'

'Yes, you won't need a lot of defence against the dark arts.'

'Especially not after what he did to me. I wanted to test Harry after Hermione asked about how much magic he'd done since there was no horcrux inside him anymore. I was thrown across the room trying to get through his shield charm.'

'I had a feeling your magic would increase Harry. I was going to mention it to you next time I saw you,' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait. 'It smothered your power, now it will come out as it should have done years ago.'

'Well it definitely has, I couldn't believe what I did to Kingsley,' Harry turned back to his professor, 'So it looks like we're all heading back, but we have to make sure Ginny and Kingsley are safe at the same time. But about these visions, I never know when I'm going to have one. I could be in the middle of class when I see one.'

'I'll let the staff know to leave you alone if they see you staring into space. Do you get sick or anything Harry, I could let Poppy know.'

'No, I just blank out for a few minutes. But I do need to see her anyone, the potion she had me taking over the last few weeks is finished but I'm still having pain and a bit of bleeding. She told me dark magic is very hard to heal.'

'Why don't you go see her now while I speak to Kingsley about having the aurors here,' Harry nodded and left the office, 'What I don't get is why you end up here at Hogwarts in Harry's vision.'

'As there is no head of the auror departments, I'm still acting head until we can work out who's trustworthy, who will have enough experience. I just haven't had a lot of time to go through everything. So if Samuel and Oliver find out anything, I would probably come here to check it out. Now Harry said it happened in a dungeon with chains on the walls and blood on the floor. He never recognised the room, but Ginny said it sounded like the one she was taken to by the Carrows.'

'Yes, that's how it looked when I went to clean it out. Those chains are magically stuck to the walls, even Albus could never remove them. But Harry seems to be coping better with these visions, but who was this person that told him about being a seer?'

'It was the last seer in Harry's family. Her name was Grace McCloud and it was part of her gift as a seer to speak with the next one and explain. So even though Harry broke up with Ginny, she still would have died, but it just might have been in a different place. I'm the same, so I'll make sure I'm here as soon as I hear anything.'

Harry walked slowly back through the corridors, thinking about his vision of Ginny and Kingsley. He was going to do anything he could to protect them, he just hoped he could.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

As Harry walked slowly through the castle, he could see parts that still needed repairing and parts that he knew had been destroyed, but were now fixed. Even though he was looking at the stone walls, large windows and high ceilings, all he saw was Ginny's lifeless eyes. He kept shaking his head, trying to get rid of that vision in his head as he stepped off the spiral staircase and walked back into the large beautiful round office.

'Harry, are you okay, you look a little pale?' Kingsley asked looking worried.

'Just this vision of Ginny, I can't get it out of my head. I know I told you I wanted to be an auror, but I don't think I'm going to be able to study with these. I might talk Ginny into not coming back, I'll keep her with me. It's not like I need the money, so I can just stay with her.'

'You will learn to block those out Harry, so if being an auror is what you want to do, then you need to finish,' Minerva said.

'No, it won't work. The whole time walking back from the hospital wing, that's all I saw, Ginny, lying dead on the floor. So I'm going to head back to the Burrow, talk to the Weasley's. Work on ways to keep Ginny safe and away from here, I should have realised I could never come back here, something always seems to happen here,' Harry sighed, 'I'll talk to you later,' Harry turned and hurried out of the office before anyone could say anything. He hurried out of the castle and bent over, hands on his knees, taking deep breaths for a while, trying to calm down, then someone put their hand on his shoulder. 'I can't, too many things have happened here, too much death, too much pain. I won't have Ginny added to all that.'

'I get what you said about not being able to concentrate, I wouldn't be able to either. But maybe we can work something out. You have a lot of power that would benefit our world if you worked as an auror.'

'Being an auror is all I wanted to do, but there's no way I can concentrate on my N.E.W.T.s with these visions in my head all the time.'

'Come sit down with me, you still look pale and let me tell you what we might be able to do,' Kingsley led Harry over to a stone bench not far from the castle, 'What if you come back here but not as a student, but as an auror in training. You can be here to protect Ginny with Samuel and Oliver, but they can also train you at the same time. You still have a three months before Hogwarts is open. Why not learn what you need, at least for now, both Samuel and Oliver said they will take you through what you need to start with, a bit every day.'

'But that's like I'm accepting special treatment and I won't do that just because I'm Harry potter. I want to earn my place as an auror because they can see I can do the job, not for no other reason.'

'Harry,' Oliver said as he knelt down in front of him, 'that is not why you are being offered this. There's two reasons, one that shield charm is stronger than any of us can do. So imagine if you were out in the field with other aurors, or even trying to protect a family, you could protect them, easily. The second reason is your visions, you've had two that shows death eaters, that is giving us an advantage at capturing them, because right now, we can't find them or find any information on them. So you see, this is nothing to do with Harry Potter the chosen one, this is because you have what we need.'

Harry stared at the auror, 'Well, I can't say I don't agree with you after seeing Kingsley fly across the kitchen at the Burrow and I suppose if I got visions that includes death eaters, yeah, it would help you.' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'Who would have to approve this apart from you and Professor McGonagall?'

'Well the head auror would, but since I am still acting head auror, I just approved it. So what do you say Harry, you would learn what you need to be an auror and protect Ginny at the same time? You wouldn't need to study here, so concentration wouldn't be a problem. If Samuel is watching Ginny, using the cloak, you and Oliver could sit down and study law, or how to go about interrogating someone, stealth, or how to infiltrate somewhere that is protected, different duelling techniques for partners or groups, but because of these visions you see, you can take it slowly, not like you would have to in class.'

Harry stared at Kingsley then looked at the two aurors, 'So you two are willing to do that, won't that mean more work for you?'

'Yes, but look what we will get out of it Harry, you, that shield charm alone is worth us doing this and what you said about that night, when you had your wand knocked out of your hand, you still haven't tested that to see how much wandless magic you can do. Imagine going up against a death eater, they wouldn't be expecting that. We are both willing to put the extra work in if you are. One of us will always be on Ginny through the day, the other works with you. Of a night, you could be the one protecting Ginny up in the house rooms.'

'Um, I really don't know what to say, but you all did make good arguments. And I am supposed to make sure Ginny and Kingsley are safe, what better way than as an auror, even if I will only be training. Um one thing though, try and take it easy on me. I've been doing what I want for years, never had to answer to anyone. The DA all did whatever I asked of them, Hermione and Ron did, well most of the time. They always made me make the calls, so even though I never wanted any of it, I sort of ended up in charge. So I'm going to need time to get used to doing what you all say and not just do what I want.'

Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver all chuckled, 'We know Harry, but that's part of training as well, where you learn to listen to your superior and never take any action without approval of the aurors over you. It does take a lot more concentration and learning for some more than others, you I think will be the worst as you have been leading everyone for years because everyone knew or suspected that you and Voldemort were connected in some way.' Kingsley shook his head.

'One more thing before I decide this, Ginny is my girlfriend, what happens with that. I'm not going to stop being with her, in any way. It took me a long time to finally tell her how I feel and I don't want my parts hexed off if she gets angry that we can't snog when she wants.'

The three men laughed, 'Normally, you would not be allowed to interact with students, but as you will be an auror in training and were a couple before you started, than the normal rules do not apply. So what do you say, you get to be here to protect Ginny, learn everything you will need and hopefully help us catch a bunch of death eaters.'

Harry smiled, 'Okay how can I knock that back. I get to do what I always wanted, but also I'm helping protect my girl and the Minister for Magic. Now I hope Ginny doesn't get angry when I tell her about all this, well not the protection part,' Harry couldn't stop smiling, 'You've just given me some hope that everything will work out.'

'Good, but there was one other thing I've been considering and this idea actually works great for this. The auror department needs more, we all know that after losing so many. But my idea was to have to different sections of aurors. Samuel, Oliver with the others and you Harry after you get trained, have your own section with members of the DA. Your group are used to working under you during the fighting I noticed they knew spells that most of them weren't old enough to learn yet and as your group was twenty five, you only lost three, one who really shouldn't have been there. So I thought if you kept your group completely separate from the aurors, different assignments unless there is a serious threat, then you would team up.'

'That's not a bad idea Minister,' Samuel nodded looking serious, 'especially with all the leaks and still trying to work out who might not be trustworthy. If Harry has his own group, me and Oliver could pass on information to them, without the others finding out until we can clear out the last of Voldemorts death eaters.'

'It might also give us an idea who in the auror and magical law enforcement are the ones we need to concentrate on by their reactions to this. We know some might not like it anyway, letting Harry and his group do what they want, but I think the ones that are really on our side will eventually see this as a good thing. If there are any of his, they will be the ones that either complain the most or keep giving Harry and his group looks all the time, apart from trying to find out what they are doing. Whether it's snooping, or just being overly friendly to get the information out of them.'

'Yes, all this could work well so we can finally find out who are his and who are ours. Harry's used to keeping things to himself, even Ron which if you know Molly Weasley, shows how strong he was not to crumple under her glare.'

'She was on all three of us before we left and I was worried about how Ron would handle that, but he never told her anything or backed down. So who would we answer to, you Kingsley?'

'Me partially, but it will be Samuel and Oliver that you will only talk to about any information or plans you might come up with in regards to the death eaters. There are six other aurors, we think four are okay, but it's been hard to get any proof one way or another. So either I'll pass on information to you or through Samuel and Oliver and it only gets discussed with your group. If you could take a guess though Harry, how many from the DA would consider this?'

'Ron's a definite, I think Cho might, Seamus and Dean, maybe Lavender and Susan. Michael, Terry, Dennis when he's older, Katie, not sure about her, I could ask Hermione, but she has never said what she wants to do and with her brains, she could do anything.'

'So that's eleven, twelve with you, so even if you had half, that would still be good. What about Neville, I was really surprised at how well he took charge during the Carrows stay here.'

'Yeah, he really stepped up, but Neville is more into his plants, so I can't see him wanting this as his life, I could ask though. One good thing about this, Ron is a brilliant tactician. When we were planning on breaking into the ministry, a lot of the ideas were Ron's. I know everything didn't work the way we planned, but considering it was us three against the whole ministry full of death eaters, we got what we needed and got out. Then again when we planned to break into Gringotts, three quarters of the plan was Ron's. The leaving part was the only thing that didn't work and that was because Griphook turned on us, but Hermione's a quick thinker, had us on the back of that dragon within seconds.'

'You three make a good team, but even if it's not Hermione in this group, you all showed no fear, did what you needed to even under the stress, then add that everyone was in the middle of a war, you group just kept fighting, coming up with new ideas during, keeping the weak safe without putting themselves in danger. I watched my memories of the fighting, but also Samuel's and Oliver's as well as we were all over the place that night. We got to see how well the DA worked, that's what gave me the idea in the first place.'

'I get all that Kingsley, because I saw it. But I mainly taught them the spells and charms they needed, Neville, Seamus and Ginny kept that all going when I was gone. Neville basically become their leader and had them organised.'

'Yes, he did, but what we heard in the memories is why you will lead this group. Your name was what kept them going, it was what you were doing to end Voldemort that gave them what they needed to keep going. There all of you were, sixteen, seventeen year olds going up against Voldemorts worst death eaters that had years of experience in dark magic, all of you were barely trained. Your leadership during those DA meetings alone gave them what was needed. They all knew they could die, but were willing to do what was needed to help you in anyway. Not just because you were Harry Potter either, you showed great leadership, encouraged them when it was needed, but also gave them hope. They knew they could die, all of them could have, but they all knew what was right because of you. Neville told me that when they were losing hope, he would remind them of a few things you would say or do and it instantly gave them what they needed.'

'One thing Neville said to the Minister that you told the Da, which is so true, was even the greatest witches and wizards started where you were, if they can do it, so could you. But when we watched those memories, we were amazed at how well the DA did. But we would hear one of them say things when they were outnumbered, injured or thought their time was up. Harry's still fighting, we have to as well. He believed in us, gave us the tools we needed to do what was right for everyone. We have to protect the weak from Voldemort or we will all end up dead anyway, this way, Harry's way was the right way. Fight to help bring peace to our world, or die trying, but at least we did what we were trained for and wanted to do.'

'You're a natural born leader Harry, whether you wanted it or not. The DA respected you and listened to you even when you weren't there. I saw a few losing hope that night, like a lot of us. But one word about you, once glimpse of you fighting, one mention about what our world would be like under Voldemort and a surge of energy would get them fighting again.'

'No, I never wanted to be in charge of anything. But I realised why then was different. At first everyone looked at me as the boy who lived. I hated that name because it meant I lived over my parents, they died to save me and I never want anyone doing that for me again. But some have already, Sirius, Mad-Eye, even Dobby, but when I heard the prophecy, I realised it was going to come down to him and me. Then the chosen one started and even though I hate that name, it's not the same because basically I was chosen. So if I could stop him, I was willing to do anything I had to. I was a bit hard at times, but they understood. I had to be cold and not think of my friends as people I cared about, but as people that had to keep going, keep fighting if we were ever going to see an end of him. But I found the best thing was our friendship for each other, that's why we were able to pull things off that older wizards couldn't. We trusted each other completely, even with our lives. We knew no matter what, any one of us would protect the other even if that meant dying and we were all willing to do that.' Harry stared over towards the Forbidden Forest, 'When I walked up to him, my thoughts were on everyone back here at the castle. When I die, all I wanted was for them to be safe so I was willing to die to make that happen, but any one of us would have done the same thing if they could have.'

Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver all listened to Harry and realised some things. He would make a great leader of the DA aurors. He knew what was needed and when to put his feelings aside and just do his job. But also he had courage that adults would or could never have. They had found someone that would help bring the wizarding world out from all the wars and dark into the light to get a safe wizarding world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Kingsley had decided to fill Minerva in on Harry as an auror in training instead of a student then explain to her about the auror DA group that he wanted to start after Harry finished his training. Harry decided to go back to the Burrow and explain to Ginny and the others what was going on.

Harry walked through the wards of the Burrow, but stood staring at the large crooked house with a smile on his face. This place always felt like home to Harry and knowing sometime in the near future he would be part of the Weasley family started to make Harry feel like he really did have a family, now he just needed to protect it.

Harry walked to the house, slowly opened the door and saw Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Charlie, George and Angelina sitting at the table.

'Hi,' Harry said as he sat next to Ginny, kissing her cheek.

'You look like you're in a better mood, what caused that?' Ginny smirked.

'While we were at Hogwarts I realised something, there is no way I am going to be able to concentrate on N.E.W.T. work. These visions are just too intense, seeing you is all I keep seeing. So Kingsley, Oliver and Samuel came up with an idea that works out great.'

Ginny's face turned from smiles to fiery anger within seconds and everyone saw it.

'Oh merlin, bat bogey's coming in mate, watch yourself,' Ron grimaced.

'Let me explain before you start hexing me Ginny, I'm still going to be at Hogwarts, but not as a student.'

'Not as a student, what then?' she asked suspiciously.

'As an auror in training,' Harry said shrugging, 'I'll work over the next few months with Oliver and Samuel, then I'll be with them at Hogwarts. During the day while one is keeping an eye on things, the other will keep training me, then at night, I'm just in Gryffindor tower. Kingsley's letting Professor McGonagall know now.'

'I thought you didn't want any special treatment Harry,' Ron said looking a little peeved.

'I don't and I'm not getting this because of who I am. After what I did to Kingsley, Oliver and Samuel said that shield is more powerful than any of the aurors can do, so that's the main reason I'm being offered this. Plus with the visions, if I see anything involving dark witches or wizards, it give the aurors a heads up early. But there is more to this as well, involving any of the DA if they want to do it.'

'Okay, now explain what this it is,' Ginny said looking a little worried.

'Because there are still untrustworthy people in the ministry, Kingsley wants to have an auror DA group with me in charge. Keep everything we do separate from the aurors apart from Samuel and Oliver. We work completely independent to them unless something big happens. So while we're going to be at Hogwarts, I was going to get a meeting up with all the DA members and find out how many might want to be involved.'

'Well you know I'm in Harry, I wanted to be an auror anyway, this way I still have you as my boss in a way,' Ron grinned.

'Well yeah, sort of anyway, but you'll be our main tactician. Now Gin, I know you want to play quidditch, so this decision is up to you. You don't have to be part of this if you don't want to.'

'If I can get some try outs or even selected to play quidditch, that's what I want to do. If I don't, then I might join, how's that?'

'Sounds good, Hermione what about you? You've never said what you want to do.'

'I still don't know Harry, but this auror DA group sounds okay, but I'll think on it while we're at Hogwarts. Do you have any idea who from the DA might want to join?'

'A few might, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Michael, Terry, Susan, maybe Lavender and Katie, Dennis when he's finished. How about you Angelina, is it something you might want to do?'

'Normally I might Harry, but I'm going to be with George at the shop. I enjoyed helping out there before, but now George and I are together, I think that's what I want to do.'

'Fair enough and I never knew you two were together.'

'Just happened mate, but if you remember, Fred got to Angelina first during the triwizard ball. I was about to ask her when he jumped ahead of me.'

'So Harry, do we need to go through normal trials to even get looked at to join?' Ron asked.

'No, not for the auror DA, but we will all have to learn everything the aurors do, so at the beginning it will be a lot of long hard days. I'll be trained by the time you finish, but Samuel and Oliver will help me train all you. But I had an idea about a different type of training, sort of like hand to hand combat. Something I saw in muggle London once when I was with the Dursleys. Remember when all of us were grabbed by Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad, all of you were in choke holds and that gave them time to disarm you and none of you could get free because they just tightened their holds on your necks, Neville was even turning blue.'

'Yeah, I think we all remember that, but what's this hand to hand combat thing you're talking about?' Ron asked.

'Martial arts, now I'm not sure if you've heard of it. But it's fighting with your hands and feet, getting out of any hold you can. Now I'm not actually trained in this, but I did see it and practiced a few moves, so I want to show you a little and see what you all think. Ron, I won't hurt you, but I will have to give you a bit of an elbow in the stomach.'

'How about show it on me, I'm a lot bigger than you two, if you can make me loosen my hold on you, then it might be something you all should learn,' Charlie suggested.

Harry looked at Charlie, 'You are big and bloody strong, so I might not be able to do much, but someone trained could. I saw really small woman and men take down huge blokes, so okay, let's give it a go.' Harry and Charlie stood up and moved away from the table, 'Okay, just grab me around the neck from the back, just don't choke me,' Harry chuckled with everyone else.

Charlie stood behind Harry, with his arm coming around him and his hand gripped his throat, tight but not enough to choke Harry.

'Not to tight is it Harry?'

'No, just right Charlie, now of course you wouldn't be expecting this as wizards don't fight like muggles, well normally anyway,' Harry took a deep breath then pushed his elbow hard into Charlie's rib cage, making him let go with a gasp, which gave Harry a chance to pull his wand on Charlie, 'Now if I didn't have a wand, I could have instantly went in with one of the martial arts punches. Do it again Charlie,' Harry waited until Charlie grabbed him again, 'Try to act like you're not expecting this,' Harry waited for a second, then brought his elbow back again, spun around and threw his fist at Charlie's face, but pulled it so it only just touched Charlie.

'Man that was quick Harry, I wouldn't have time to do anything and if I felt the full force of that punch, I would have gone down, giving you a chance to take my wand,' Charlie shook his head as he rubbed his ribs.

'That' sort of the idea, but it would mean a lot more training. I used to muck around with a few punches and kicks when I was locked up. But we would need to go into a muggle dojo, that's what the places are called where people go to learn from these martial arts masters.'

'Even though I want to play quidditch, can I try that, but with you holding me?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, if you want to Ginny,' Harry waited as Ginny walked over and stood with her back to Harry, he brought his arm around and grabbed hold of her throat, 'Not too tight is it love?'

'No, that's good, okay, but put your wand on me, like you really are making sure I can't get free.'

'Um, okay,' Harry said a little worried, but he pulled his wand and aimed it at Ginny's face, 'This feels terrible.'

'It's not real Harry,' Ginny chuckled, then closed her eyes for a minute, before elbowing Harry hard in the ribs, spinning around, grabbing his wand as she went and had Harry's own wand pointed at Harry as he dropped to his knees, 'Wow, that was great.'

Harry coughed a few time, 'For you maybe,' Harry said in a soft whisper as he tried to get his voice to work, then he slowly stood up, rubbing his chest, 'You…you,' Harry cleared his throat, 'didn't have to hit so hard Ginny.'

'Sorry,' Ginny kissed Harry, then handed him back his wand, 'I don't realise my own strength.' she took Harry's hand and they sat down.

'Well it looked good and I know I would have liked to get out of that hold in Umbridge's office, so yeah, I could see it helping. But I don't think it would be very often we'd get grabbed and disarmed at the same time.'

'You'd be surprised Ron. I saw a couple of death eaters grab people that night, luckily they only stunned them and not killed them, then all they did was take their wands.' Charlie said.

'Do you really think all of you could learn that, because seeing what Ginny just did to you would make me feel better?' Arthur asked.

'Anyone can learn, some are more natural at it than others, like with anything. One time when the Dursleys left me home by myself, I usually watched TV. There was this movie on, these two martial arts masters were going full on. The small Asian man looked nothing compared to the large blond bloke, but the Asian one beat him. What surprised me with that though was they were both good, but the little bloke was just so fast.'

'Harry,' Charlie said looking thoughtful, 'would it be just DA members or anyone that wanted to join?'

'Oh, hadn't thought about that, if I knew they were trustworthy, then anyone I suppose. That's the main reason Kingsley came up with this idea. He knows all the DA were trustworthy, like the Order of The Phoenix. Is there a reason you asked about that though, do you know someone that might want to be part of this?'

'Well yeah, me, since I heard about this vision you had of Ginny, I'm sticking around for a while. Even though Ginny can look after herself, we've all seen or felt that from her, I just want to be around.'

'But Charlie, you love working with dragons, you don't need to play protective big brother with me. Merlin I have the others plus Harry to do that.'

'I'm not going to protect you in that way Ginny, but I can't go back when you might be in danger. Look, we lost Fred, none of us want to lose anyone else. But it made me realise how much time I lost with all you being over there. I think it's time for me to stay here with my family. You never know, maybe that's why I never found the right woman, she might be here.'

'Well if you wanted to Charlie, then I'd love it. I only saw a bit of you fighting that night but what I did see was that you were pretty good. But because you older than me, would you have a problem taking orders from me?' Harry smirked.

Charlie rolled his eyes, 'Git, no of course not. One thing though, I'm not saying I keep doing this forever, but for a few years I definitely will. If we all stick together, we just might be able to round up the last of Voldemorts death eaters. So even though it's fairly safe now, that would make it a lot safer.'

'Great, well that's two definite then, I just have to wait to talk to the others.'

'Harry, this…martial arts thing, why don't we start now, then when we get to Hogwarts we could keep practicing in the room of requirement. Like you said before, it's a few months, you're learning auror stuff, but I'm sure you could spare some time for this as well,' Ron suggested.

'You know Ron, that's not a bad idea. But we'd have to contact everyone from the DA, get them to meet us somewhere, I'd say my flat, but it's not that big. But if we were going to practice and learn now, we'll need something to use. It would have to be closed in, floors padded, a few of their training aides they use would have to be set up. I could probably buy a small building to use.'

'Why not have something built here Harry, down in the orchard, near where you had the tent?' Molly suggested.

'You wouldn't mind that Mrs. Weasley, because there could be a lot of people coming here a lot?'

'It will keep all of you safe if you learned this thing, so I'm fine with you setting it up here. Plus the ones training are all friends of yours, Ron's and Ginny's, so they will be safe here and no chance of anyone finding out what you are doing.'

Harry grinned at Ginny, Charlie and Ron, 'Your mother is a very wise woman, did you know that.' Mrs. Weasley went red making the others laugh, 'If you're sure then Mrs. Weasley, I think that would be perfect. I could go see about some materials to have something built, then go check out these dojo's, find out what we'd need to set it up.'

'Even if I not sure I want to join Harry, could I learn with you?' Hermione asked.

'Of course you can Hermione, you don't have to ask and just like Ginny, she could as well if she wanted to.'

'That's all settled then, but now it's time for dinner,' Mrs. Weasley went over to the kitchen to start on dinner, while everyone else all chatted about the auror DA, the martial arts and the visions. Hopefully with all three things, Harry with the help of his friends could make sure Ginny was safe, but also make their world safer than it had been in so long.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next week, Harry had with help from Mr. Weasley, Ron and Charlie, constructed a large shed type structure down in the orchard. Harry had also taken Ron into one of the dojos and they were able to buy mats for the floors, along with their training aids. Harry spoke with one of the martial arts masters and explained about the group that wanted to learn martial arts, but were not interested in going right through to earn belts. They mainly wanted it for self-defence, but of course Harry couldn't explain everything to the muggle. So he gave Harry the name and address of a retired master that might be willing to teach the group away from the normal dojo.

Harry contacted a man called Chester Gabin and he agreed to train Harry's group at the Burrow three evenings a week. Harry explained to the Weasley's about the muggle martial arts instructor, so they agreed to make sure no magic was used around the Burrow during those nights. When everything was set up, Harry organized a meeting with all the members of the DA to meet at the Burrow the following Saturday evening. Harry had sent an owl to Kingsley asking him to come to the Burrow with Samuel and Oliver, that he had something to show them.

After Harry had breakfast at his flat, he flooed to the Burrow, giving Ginny a kiss on the lips, kissed Hermione on the cheek and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug before shaking hands with Mr. Weasley. The group were happily chatting when the minister and his two aurors stepped into the Burrow.

'You all look very happy, something going on?' Kingsley asked as he sat down.

'No, nothing specific anyway. So what did McGonagall say about your plan?'

'She was all for it and actually thought it was a good idea for you Harry. Knowing what you saw and could see would be a big distraction for you. So she said even though you will not be a student, you can have your old bed in the Gryffindor dorm rooms.'

'That's great and I've set up a meeting with all the DA for Saturday night because I've come up with something as well. That's what I want to show you, now Ron suggested that I not tell you exactly what I'm going to do, but just to demonstrate. So if everyone's ready, we'll head down to the shed.'

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Kingsley, Samuel, Oliver, plus Mr and Mrs Weasley all headed down to the orchard and into the large shed.

'This looks like some sort of training room,' Oliver said looking around.

'It is, but a little different. So I need one of you to volunteer to help me with a demonstration.'

'Sure, I'll do it, you just have to tell me what we're doing,' Samuel said.

'Okay, come over into the centre and take out your wand,' Harry stood and waited, 'Now I'm pretending to have no wand on me, but I want you to come behind me, reach around and grab my throat, holding me tight, without choking me that is.'

'Okay,' Samuel took his wand out and stepped behind Harry, he reached around and grabbed Harry by the throat, 'Now what?'

'I'm your prisoner, so point your wand at me and I'm going to show you how I can get out of this, but I apologize now if I hurt you, but it won't be anything serious.'

'Alright,' Samuel lifted his wand and pointed it at the side of Harry's head.

Harry nodded, then took a deep breath, brought his elbow back as hard as he could into Samuel's stomach, making Samuel gasp and loosen his hold, Harry spun around, grabbing Samuel's wand and had it pointed at his face in a matter of seconds.

'Blimey,' Oliver said as he stepped over to his partner.

'Sorry Samuel, are you okay?' Harry asked helping the auror stand.

He cleared his throat a couple of times, 'Yeah,' he said croakily, 'that was good, hurt but good and you got my wand off me. That doesn't happen very often and especially without magic. So explain what all that was.'

'A muggle self defence art called martial arts. You use your fists and feet to fight, but also to get out of holds like that. So that's what this room is for, I've contacted a muggle martial arts master who is going to come here to train a group of us three nights a week. So what do you think Kingsley?'

Kingsley shook his head but had a huge smile on his face, 'That will certainly come in handy, no magic but you were still able to beat an auror with years of training. Witches and wizards only use magic to fight, death eaters will not be expecting that.'

'No they won't, but Harry got the idea when Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad had us all by the throats in fifth year. None of us could move and had no wands either but if we could do that, there's no way any of them could have keep hold of us.'

'I remember hearing about that, it was just lucky you had those puking pastels so I heard anyway.'

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron laughed, 'Yeah, I tricked them thinking I wanted some sweets, which of course they took them off me and ate the lot themselves, giving us a chance to take their wands and ours back while they were puking all over the place, disgusting,' Ron grinned.

'What if the person holding you has a stronger grip on his wand, how would that work?' Oliver asked.

'Well, come here and I'll show you, but I'll try not to hurt you if I can.'

'No, I'd rather see or feel exactly what this is all about. So do what you have to.'

Harry and Oliver stood in the same position, with Oliver behind Harry, his hand on Harry's throat and wand at his head. Harry elbowed him spun around but instead of taking the wand, his fist connected with Oliver's jaw, sending him flying onto the mats.

'Damn good,' Samuel said as he helped his partner up, 'You okay mate?'

Oliver rubbed his jaw, 'Yeah, hurt, but it wasn't too bad.'

'I'm not really trained in this, just saw it a couple of times, practiced a little when I was a kid. But someone fully trained doing that would have knocked you out. But all this involves fists and feet, give you a chance if something unexpected happens and you find yourself in a situation with no wand and being held. There's this other one I saw, but I've never done it, um Kingsley, just grab my shirt from the front, hold it as tight as you can,' Harry waited until the tall black man grabbed his shirt, then thrust his two fist up, knocking his arm away with one fist, why punching Kingsley in the chin with the other, 'Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you mate.'

'No it's fine Harry, because I can see how good this is going to be. We might have to think of other things muggles do that might help in some way. Don't know what though as I don't know anything about muggles, not really anyway.'

'There could be a lot of things, but Harry, I wouldn't mind learning this stuff especially since you got my wand off me,' Samuel said shaking his head.

'If you want to join the group, feel free. It would give you an advantage over some others.'

'This is great and if you train now for three months before Hogwarts, you will all be pretty good, then just keep practicing yourselves, I like this.'

'That's what we thought, Ron's idea to start now though. So when we get to Hogwarts, we could use the room of requirement to train in and I could also learn what I need from Samuel and Oliver using that room.'

'Okay, you've got some good plans going Harry, so you'll have to let me know which DA are going to join or even think about it. I'll fill Minerva in so she knows about the training going on in the room.'

'I'll owl as soon as I know Kingsley, but Charlie came up with an idea. He wants to join us as well, since he's sticking around. What if someone else hears about this and wants to but we know are trustworthy, can I consider taking more.'

'The more the better Harry, but just let us know first and we'll work on the training.'

'No problem, but Samuel, Oliver, do you want to try it now, I'll hold you, see how you do from just watching it.'

'I'll give it a go,' Oliver moved in front of Harry and Harry grabbed his throat, pointed his wand at Oliver's head. Oliver brought his elbow back, hitting Harry in the stomach hard enough to make him loosen his hold and grabbed his wand, 'That was pretty easy actually. But imagine if I used full force on my elbow.'

'I'm glad you didn't, Ginny did that to me a week ago, put me on the floor, I could hardly breathe. But there's so much more that we can learn so if we find ourselves without wands, we can still have a chance to get out of any situation.'

'We'll definitely be here, just let us know when the first class is.'

'I'll send an owl after I speak with the rest of the DA.'

'Well you can't do much more, so let's go up and have some lunch, all of you, come on,' Arthur Weasley said and led the way back to the house where everyone chatted happily amongst themselves or joined other conversations. After a couple of hours, Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver left, Harry and Ginny took off down to the training shed as Hermione and Ron had taken off into the living room.

'With how good you did last week, I can see you picking this up easily, which will make me feel better knowing you will be able to protect yourself if you get grabbed.'

'It's a good idea Harry, but I can still see the worry on your face,' Ginny slipped her arms around Harry's waist as she stared up into his eyes.

'I can't help being worried Gin, but at least you know how serious this is and are going to be more cautious, just don't get mad at me if I get a little overprotected.'

'I'll try Harry, but you know I've had to put up with six older overprotective brothers for years, now an overprotective boyfriend on top of it. But I do understand how serious this is. I know you as well, you're going to keep an eye on me at Hogwarts aren't you, that's why you're staying in the dorm rooms?'

Harry smiled sheepishly down at his girlfriend, 'You can't blame me, can you. In there, I know it's safe, but I just want to be close to you just in case.'

'Okay, I get it, so I'll try not to hex you…too much,' Ginny chuckled, then Harry and Ginny were kissing, putting all their love into it. Lips and tongues were going none stop, even hands were starting to move over the other until they ended up lying down on the mats, but they never stopped kissing.

'Um Gin,' Harry panted heavily, 'we should get back to the house before this goes to far.' Harry closed his eyes trying to control his body after what Ginny had just done to him. Ginny giggled, but pressed herself closer to Harry making him gasp, before looking at her, 'Gin, come on. I'm sure you know what you're doing to me here.'

Ginny giggled again, 'Yep, I know exactly what I'm doing to you Harry and it's actually a good feeling, knowing I've got you right where I want you and if I wanted something right now, I know you would agree to anything,' Ginny rolled over until she was lying on top of Harry looking down into his gorgeous green eyes, 'Don't you agree Harry?'

Harry kept taking deep breaths as he started to lose complete control, 'Um, Gin, please.'

'I asked you something, are you going to answer?' Ginny wiggled a little.

'Blimey woman,' Harry rolled over and pinned Ginny beneath him, 'Yes, I would, but enough.' Harry saw Ginny gazing at him, so he let her arms go and they started snogging again, with Harry waving his wand at the shed door, sealing the room to all noises and anyone being able to come in, but not once did his lips leave Ginny's.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

When Saturday evening approached, Harry and Ginny waited outside the wards of the Burrow for the DA to arrive. Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver had decided to join the meeting in case the group wanted to ask questions. They were waiting down in the shed with Charlie, Hermione and Ron were just inside the wards to take some of the DA down to the shed as they arrived.

Harry and Ginny had their arms around each other, snogging occasionally or just staring into each other's eyes when footsteps were heard.

'Neville, Luna, Hannah, how are you,' all three friends hugged Harry and Ginny.

'We're good, so what's going on?'

'You'll find out as soon as everyone arrives, so here,' Harry took the wards down for a minute, 'Ron and Hermione will take you down,' Harry waited until all three stepped towards Hermione and Ron, then put the wards back up. Harry repeated the process until all the DA had arrived, then he and Ginny took Lavender and the Patel twins down. 'You okay Lavender?' Harry asked seeing all the scars over her neck and a few on her face.

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, Greyback.' she shrugged.

'Okay, take a seat and we'll get this meeting started,' Harry gave her a smile as he stood next to Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver. 'Okay, the minister here wants to start another branch of the aurors, the auror DA, that's us. I'm training with Samuel and Oliver here at the moment so I can be ready to train all you with their help after you have all done your last year at Hogwarts.'

'Um Harry, no offence, but why are you able to do this when you never finished Hogwarts, it is because you stopped him?' Michael Corner asked.

'I'll answer that Harry,' Kingsley stepped forward. 'Harry has been offered this for a few reason, one is up to Harry to tell you, but one of the reason is, we, the aurors and I found out Harry's pretty powerful, enough to knock me flying ten feet onto my back. That is stronger than any auror can do and all I did was try to get through Harry's shield charm. Now as I'm sure a lot of you know, Voldemorts people are still in the ministry, so until we can see who is on our side and who isn't, I offered this to Harry to work independently from everyone else, including the aurors, apart from Oliver and Samuel who are two I trust with my life.' Kingsley looked at Harry, 'Up to you mate.'

'Okay,' Harry gave Ginny a smile, before looking back at everyone, 'We want to know who will join this auror DA group, but I'll explain something first. Not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, I started to get visions, then found out I was a seer. I saw people that died during the fighting, exactly what they were doing, then I saw what they were doing before they arrived at Hogwarts. George even asked me about the one I had of him and Fred. Everything I heard I told George which was word for word perfect. But I've had visions of two other people that are alive. I've been told that I get given these visions to try and save these people. Again I saw when they died and what they were doing some time before.'

Samuel stepped forward, 'So apart from Harry's power, he can also get information regarding death eaters or dark witches and wizards early and get a plan going to capture them which he helps saves these people.' Samuel looked back at Harry, raising his eyebrows.

Before Harry could speak again, Neville did, 'Who did you see die Harry?'

'First was…' Harry looked down at Ginny, 'Ginny, I saw her lying dead with three death eaters standing over her and it happened at Hogwarts. You might have all read that we were together, then I broke up with her. I did that hoping it would make the death eaters think she didn't mean anything to me, so she'd be safe. But I found out she still would have died. So I came back to face Ginny's fury and explained to her and all the Weasley's about my vision. The second vision was of the minister, he and five other aurors were battling seven death eaters in a dungeon room at Hogwarts, Kingsley…' Harry looked up at him, 'got hit in the back with the killing curse.'

Oliver stepped forward, 'So at the moment there's at least seven, maybe more that will be attempting to kill the minister and Ginny at Hogwarts. Now as Harry said, changing things won't stop it, so Ginny is still going back to Hogwarts with everyone else. Harry will be going back with us as an auror in training. Now if we hear anything, we would let the minister know as he is acting head auror at the moment, so that's why we think he turns up.'

Kingsley stepped forward, 'So we're going to let it play out but we also have an advantage, we know it's going to happen, just don't know when.'

'Um, Minister, how would death eaters get in, Professor McGonagall said they had sealed all the tunnels?' Cho asked.

'Well it was Ron that came up with how they might have been able to come in. It might not be the death eaters like Yaksley or Dolohov, but their children, or children of death eaters. We know some Slytherin students are probably death eaters but we have no proof if they wanted to become a death eater or were forced to, so we can't stop them from going back to Hogwarts even if they have dark mark.' Kingsley looked back at Harry.

'So apart from us trying to keep Ginny and the minister safe and get these death eaters, we need to find out who wants to become an auror DA when they finish Hogwarts, because Samuel and Oliver said they can give everyone some training at Hogwarts, but they know you won't be able to do a lot, not with trying to pass your N.E.W.T.s. We have three months, or just under before everyone heads back to Hogwarts. So there is some training we can start now, which I will explain later. Now of course you might need time to think about this, which we do understand. If you need a lot of time or want to wait until after you finish Hogwarts, that's fine, your training will start then. If you want to do this now you can start some training straight away.'

'One thing I will say,' Kingsley stepped forward again, 'if you join the auror DA, nothing you do will get discussed outside the auror DA office, except with myself, Oliver and Samuel. I have already had all this passed ready to go as soon as we find out who wants to join. Harry will be in charge, Ron is already going to start his training even though he's going to finish Hogwarts. Hermione hasn't decided, but she is going to train in case she wants to. Ginny is training for her safety, but like she said, if she doesn't get picked up by a quidditch team, then she will join. Charlie is also joining instead of going back to work with dragons. One he does want to help keep his sister safe, but he realised how much he missed out on with his family, how much he missed Fred, so that is his reason, you all could have similar reasons. Now if you want to talk about this, or ask any questions, that's why we decided to join Harry in this meeting.'

'So if we join, will we be exactly like the aurors?' Michael asked.

'Yes, in every way. You will go through the full auror training, plus a little extra training that Harry came up with. The only difference will be is you'll be known as the auror DA.'

'One more thing, even if you aren't sure, but maybe want to train a bit, you can, then make up your mind. Now as all of you were at the Battle of Hogwarts, you know what you will be up against. When the death eaters are finally rounded up, we do what aurors do, deal with any dark witch or wizard. So if you want to get a drink or cup of tea and talk to any of us, feel free, if you want to leave and think about it, again your choice,' Harry gave everyone a smile then Ginny stood up and he put his arm around her.

Not one member of the group left, some spoke with the minister, some to the aurors and some to Harry. Neville came up to Harry, but he was looking at Ginny.

'I want to do what I can to make sure Ginny's okay, even though I do know she can look after herself. But being an auror is not something I want to do, but I would like to train with you Harry, until the end of Hogwarts at least.'

'If you want to Neville, you can,' Harry looked at Ginny, 'I know she can look after herself, but we're all the same, we want to keep her safe.'

'You never can seem to have a normal life Harry, can you?' Neville shook his head at Harry.

Harry gave a small laugh, 'No, I can't. I did try to ignore these visions, but I got told some things by someone, she convinced me that I could use them for good, because all the people I see are supposed to be saved because they do something to benefit the wizarding world. So I finally accepted what I couldn't change and decided to do everything I could to save the people I see.'

'So you really see people die?'

'Yeah, the first one I saw was my parents, then I saw what they were doing before they died. Next were Remus and Tonks, then Fred, then Dumbledore until the ones of Ginny and Kingsley.'

'I don't know how you do it Harry, see people die, people you know especially.'

'It's hard and it's not something I want to see, but I have learned to accept it. I've seen a lot of people die over the years, but I still don't like it.'

'I don't blame you, but apart from your godfather, Cedric and Dumbledore, who else did you see die, if you don't mind me asking that is?'

'I don't mind you asking Neville and I will tell you, I just can't tell you why though. It's sort of personal and something I don't want to talk about. But I used to see Voldemort kill, I could see through his eyes. Remember that time in the dorm rooms when I woke up and ended up being sick, you went and got McGonagall.'

'Yeah, you were saying something about Ron's dad.'

'I saw Voldemorts snake attacking Mr. Weasley, Voldemort was possessing the snake at the time and I saw it all through Voldemorts eyes through to the snake's eyes. I saw him killing Grindlewald, saw him kill a heap of his death eaters and some goblins, I saw him kill this woman and her two small children. I thought when he died I'd never see death again, but now I have these visions which is all about death.'

'Merlin Harry, it's a wonder you haven't cracked up, I know I would have.'

'I sometimes wonder why I haven't either Neville. Ginny's love helps keep me calm at the moment, but Ron and Hermione have always been there for me, just like you have. Having all of you have helped me over the years, I think that's why I'm sane, well almost sane,' Harry chuckled, 'But now I should show everyone this other bit of training I was talking about,' Harry stepped over to Samuel and Oliver, 'Um, everyone,' Harry waited, 'there's this bit of fighting I want to show you so if you do want to join, these lessons will start next week right here in this shed. Now one thing, we will be learning this fighting by a muggle, so you have to keep your wands hidden and no magic while he is here.'

'Why a muggle Harry?'

'Because this type of fighting is a muggle way, but you will understand when you see it. Um Neville, remember that time in Umbridge's office, with Crabbe holding your neck almost choking you and you couldn't do anything and he took your wand?'

'Yeah, I remember Harry,' Neville said looking confused.

'Okay, watch this and you'll see what I mean,' Harry turned to Samuel, 'No wand taking this time, so you want to take the hit or me?'

'I'll do it but try and pull it a bit Harry,' Samuel said as he stepped into the middle of the room with Harry.

'Now, just watch,' Samuel put his arm around Harry, his hand on Harry's throat and wand at his head, 'Now I have no wand, so it looks like I'm stuck right?' Harry asked and got nod from everyone, 'Okay,' Harry threw back his elbow, Samuel gasped, letting Harry's neck go then Harry spun and grabbed his wand and pointed it at Samuel's face.

'You were supposed to do the hit Harry.'

'I thought since I already belted you in the face, I didn't want to do it again.' Harry grinned then looked at the DA, 'That's one way you can get out of that hold, there is another,' Harry looked at Oliver, 'Do you want to do the next.'

'I will Harry, I think these two have had enough of you beating them up,' Kingsley chuckled.

'If you're sure Kingsley,' Harry stepped in front of Kingsley, felt his hand at his throat, so he instantly elbowed him in the stomach and spun around with is fist closed and hit Kingsley in the face, dropping him to the floor, then Harry took his wand out of his hand. 'So as you can see, that's just two ways. It's called martial arts and I have an old master coming here to give lessons in all aspects of fighting with your fists and feet, but also how to get out of holds and to loosen someone's hold on you, all things that can be done if you have no wand. I only saw it a few times, so what I just did is a bit basic. When Chester Gabin shows us what to do, it will be more full on. That is why this shed is padded, to stop any of you getting to hurt when you fall. So Neville, what do you think of all this?'

'Bloody brilliant Harry, wish I knew that when Crabbe had hold of me,' Neville grinned, 'I'm looking forward to trying that.'

'Okay, well that's it for tonight, let us know one way or another what you want to do. If you already know you want to be an auror DA, then just write down your name and I'll make sure to owl you with any information you might need and times of our training.' Harry stepped back over to Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver and they saw Neville, Cho, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Terry, Susan, Hannah and Michael all writing their names down.

'Looks like we've got an auror DA group Harry. You three have a lot of work to do training thirteen people even if three might not want to be part of the group.' Kingsley smiled as he looked around at the next generation of aurors and a group that was already half trained, they were also trustworthy, and loyal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Over the next two weeks, the martial arts training had started and everyone realised how good it was going to be when Master Chester Gabin showed everyone a few basic moves using Harry and Charlie. He explained how it didn't matter the size of your opponent that you could adapt your moves to suit the size of your attacker. So he started the auror DA group with two different moves to get out of holds, along with having them learn to punch so the attacker wouldn't see it coming until the last minute. Samuel and Oliver thought this was going to add extra skills to the aurors apart from what they already know and are trained in. Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Percy would come watch occasionally, but Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina would also come watch the training. Kingsley brought Minerva McGonagall to see what they would be doing in the room of requirement and at first she didn't like to see the muggle fighting but when Neville told her about that time he was being choked by Crabbe, she understood how it worked.

A month after the auror DA had started training, they were all feeling a little more confident now. Chester would put everyone in pairs and have them practice on each other while he walked around and giving them instructions if he thought they needed it. In the month since he started training this group, his opinion of them changed. At first he thought they were just a bunch of kids wanting to start a gang, now he noticed they were too dedicated in what they were doing but he also noticed they looked very serious and were determined to learn how to defend themselves, not to really attack. Something else occurred to Chester as he watched them, they all seemed to follow the lead of Harry even the three older adults that were learning with them. Once the hour was up, most left, but Chester walked over to Harry and pulled him aside.

'You are all doing really well, but as I've been training all of you, something occurred to me Harry. See I have this niece, she's kind of different and special. When we first found out, it was a shock to the family and we were also explained some things.'

Harry stared up at the older man looking confused, 'I'm not sure I know what you mean Chester.'

Chester leant in towards Harry, 'She's a witch, so I've come to know the signs when I see one now. So are all of you are magical?'

Harry shook his head in amazement, 'Yes, some like your niece, from non-magical families.'

'Then what I don't understand is why you want to learn martial arts when you can do magic and have wands?'

'A couple of years ago, me and a few of my friends were caught by some really bad people, one was a so called teacher. They had five of my friends in choke holds, while I was being interrogated, none of us could move and they had our wands. One day when I was out with my muggle relatives I saw a dojo and had a quick look, then I saw a martial arts movie and that gave me the idea to do this. It's a bit more complicated if you don't know a lot about our world. But we've just finished a big war you could say, but there are still some of the real evil people out there. So this group is going to be working alongside some other very well trained wizards so we can finally catch all the dark witches and wizards.'

'My niece, Rosemary explained about that dark lord bloke, but he was killed and he had followers called death eaters. Something about a huge fight at the school she went to.'

'Lord Voldemort he was called and yeah, I killed him. He had a lot of followers and some are still inside our ministry. The tall black man that comes and watches occasionally, he's our minister, like your prime minister. He's the one that wanted us to put together this group because he knows we're all trustworthy and fought in the battle. Since you know about this, maybe you could help with some training using our wands. If our attacker has a wand on us, something like that.'

'I could add that as I've done the same with attackers using knives or guns pointed at their victims, so it would be basically the same as you using your wand. So when Rosemary told me about this boy that was chosen to kill this lord, was that you?'

'Yes, a prophecy was made before I was born, he found out, killed my parents when I was one and kept trying to kill me for years. All these that are in this group, apart from the older three, they were all in a group I trained at Hogwarts, our school, we called ourselves the DA. Not the red headed adult, but the other two men, their what you call aurors, dark wizard fighters, the best there is. So our minister wanted me to lead this other ground called the auror DA, until he can get all the old death eaters out of the ministry.'

'I noticed those two men had this confidence about them and I could tell they were well trained, and disciplined.'

'Yeah, they are, our minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt was also an auror, right before he became minister, so he knows what's needed and knows we need very good and trustworthy people, oh there he is now, I'll explain to him that you know about us,' Harry turned, 'Kingsley, got a minute.'

'Sure Harry,' Kingsley walked over to Harry and the martial arts master, 'what's up?'

'Chester has a niece that went to Hogwarts and knows about our world.'

'Oh, well that will make everything easier, we all won't have to keep hiding our wands.'

'Yes, Rosemary explained to our family and how we can't tell anyone, not that a lot of people would believe us. Then again, some of the strange and unexplained things that happened over the last few years might have made people suspicious that there might be some supernatural people out there.'

Harry and Kingsley chuckled, 'Yes, we try to keep the non-magical from seeing anything, but when dark witches and wizards want to cause mayhem, they don't care about who sees them. Rosemary, what is your niece's last name?'

'Montgomery, she told me she works for your ministry, but could never tell us anything and we all accepted that as it was two different worlds.'

'Rosemary Montgomery,' Kingsley chuckled as he shook his head.

'What's so funny Kingsley?' Harry asked looking confused.

'She happens to be my secretary Harry, that is such a big coincidence, don't you think?'

'Merlin, yeah it is.' Harry kept shaking his head, then stood still as he went dizzy and stared into space.

'Oh shit, Ginny, Harry's having another vision,' Kingsley called.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Samuel, Oliver and Charlie all came over to stand with Harry to wait until he came out of it, but could see Chester looking confused.

'Harry's a seer Chester, he sees people die and what they were doing before. He saw Ginny and me die, that's why they are all training.' Kingsley turned to the others, 'Chester's niece is a witch, worked out about all of us, but she happens to be my secretary.'

'That's too coincidental for comfort Kingsley, a muggle that Harry gets to train us and he has a niece that just happens to be your secretary. Who did the background check on her?'

'I did, so I know she's okay and Harry just happened to go into a dojo in London and was told about Chester, I don't think anything underhanded is going on Samuel.'

Ginny noticed Harry's eyes blink, 'Harry,' she took his hand, 'what did you see?'

Harry rotated his neck, 'Death eaters, outside the wards here, they killed Chester when he left. Before he was talking to this woman, silver hair, aged face, but she looked kind, caring, she couldn't walk and was in a wheelchair.'

'That's my mother, I see her once a week in her nursing home. But why would death eaters want to kill me, a non-magical person?'

'Maybe they found out what's going on here and you're training us,' Ron said staring at Harry, 'Everyone here is trustworthy Harry, so how could they have found out?'

'Damn, they might be watching the Burrow,' Oliver said, 'Have any of you noticed anything when you've been outside the wards?'

'No, nothing, but I don't go outside the wards very often, I floo here all the time. I only went out that first time to allow everyone in.' Harry said looking concerned.

'We haven't really gone anywhere, so we haven't had a chance to have a look outside the wards,' Hermione said as she took Ron's hand.

'Chester, we'll take you up to the house, the rest of us, let's go have a look around.'

'What if it's not now Kingsley, Chester would be in danger coming here again.'

'I'll work on another way to bring him in, as Minister I can pass having a muggle use our floo network or someone could apparate him here. Let's have a look first, he'll be safe with Arthur and Molly.'

Kingsley, Samuel, Oliver and Chester, went first, with Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Hermione and Ron following, all alert with wands in their hands. They stepped into the Burrow and saw the two older Weasley's sitting at the kitchen table.

'Molly, Arthur, Chester knows about our world, but Harry had a vision of death eaters killing him, keep him here and safe why we go look around outside the wards.'

'He'll be fine Kingsley,' Arthur said gesturing to the man to have a seat, then watched as they group left, 'I know a few muggles, sorry non-magical people that have family members that are witches and wizards, is that how you knew Chester?'

'Yes, my niece Rosemary, but Harry, these visions, are they always about someone dying?'

'Yes they are, he saw Ginny our daughter getting killed, that's why he's never far from her, plus he also saw the minister get killed.'

'Yes, Kingsley mentioned that. Harry mentioned about the prophecy and his parents being killed, is that why he was able to kill that lord bloke?'

'Yes, there's a lot more involved, but yes Harry was called the chosen one. Well he's been called a few things over the years. He's had a very hard and tough life, but thankfully, he is still a kind and caring young man.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but what was he called?'

'First name was the-boy-who-lived, see when Voldemort killed his parents, he tried to kill Harry with the killing curse, Harry is the only person to ever survive that curse. The second name was the chosen one, now he's known as the saviour because he has basically saved our world. Voldemort was taking over everywhere, from the ministry to Hogwarts and would have taken over the world. He killed anyone that got in his way and he killed thousands of people over the years. He believed all magic should be kept within all magical families, meaning purebloods like what we are. Harry's family were what you call half blood, his father was a pureblood wizard, but his mother was a muggleborns with muggle parents. Hermione the girl with the bushy brown hair, she's from a muggle family and known as a muggleborn. Voldemort would have killed all muggleborns, then made all half-bloods slaves and have purebloods running our world. None of us wanted that, so we all helped but it came down to Harry in the end. He might only be young, but with his life, you would think he was a lot older.'

'Yes, he does have this wisdom about him, I usually only see that on older people. I noticed a lot of scars on every one, did that happen during that big fight?'

'Yes, my son Bill, he's come to watch a few times, he was attacked by a werewolf called Greyback, that was before the fighting though. Harry and all the one's he's age got all their scars during the fighting. The blonde curly head girl, Lavender, she was attacked by Greyback during the fighting, but Hermione was able to curse him which saved her. Luckily those attacks never happened when he was transformed. Now most cuts and bruises can be healed perfectly in the wizarding world, but curse scars can't. Like the scar on Harry's forehead, that was caused by the worst dark magic there is, so it was never able to be healed properly, he has another one of those as well apart from all the other scars. See dark witches and wizards will usually only use dark magic, dark spells and curses or just kill outright, some you can survive, but they will never heal properly.'

'So even though the magical world and the non-magical world are very different, it is very similar as well. We have evil and dangerous people that will kill because they want to rule the world or sometimes just because they can, sounds like you have the same type of people. Do you think that knowing magic gives you an advantage stopping these people?'

'Not really as the evil and bad people can do magic as well. But those people will use dark magic, where people like us will never use dark magic, so in some ways, they have the advantage. But we have some very powerful and good witches and wizards on our side. Most death eaters or dark wizards usually aren't that powerful that's why they use dark magic. Harry is very powerful, that is why Kingsley wants him to lead this auror DA group, he's actually got more power than the aurors and they are only allowed to become aurors if they are very powerful. So again in some ways we have that as an advantage, where they have to use of dark magic.'

'Yes, I can see that Arthur, it does not matter that both sides are evenly matched, it comes down to how good someone is that could give them the advantage. Well if what you've told me about Harry is all true, then I hope he can save my life. I still have a lot of years left in me and would like to see my grandchildren grow up.'

'Harry gets these visions to help save that person and with his power and friends, you are in good hands Chester.' Molly Weasley smiled, placing a cup of tea in front of the muggle. Arthur and Chester kept talking while Molly mainly kept watch at the door, waiting for three of her children to come back to her safely. She never moved from the door, just kept staring out, wondering what was going on, 'Their coming back,' Molly opened the door for the group.

'Anything Kingsley?' Arthur asked.

'The moment we all stepped outside the wards, we heard apparition, so they have been watching this place. They might not know exactly what's going on, but if they knew who had been in the DA, then they might realise the DA are training again. Samuel and Oliver are known to be aurors, so if their some of the smart death eaters, then they probably think the aurors are training the DA. Now about Chester, maybe they just realise he is a muggle and decide to kill him for no other reason than that. We know what those people think of muggles.'

'Okay, so we've got some thinking to do. Changing thing won't change my vision, they will still go after Chester. So why don't we, the group disillusion themselves, watch me bring in Chester. He would be protected and we might catch them at the same time. One of the aurors could use my cloak as well, they could be right beside Chester when he comes in and leaves.'

'Good plan Harry, let's work on it a bit more. Ron, Harry said you're a good strategist, let's sit down and go over some plans,' Samuel said and he went into the living room with Ron.

'You all work well together, do you think having that war helped with that?' Chester asked.

'Yes it did, people like the DA, all us aurors and the order of the Phoenix, that's people like Molly and Arthur and their older children all worked in secret when the old minister didn't want to do anything. He never believed Harry when he said Voldemort was back. Albus Dumbledore, who was known as the most powerful wizard there was, he started the Order of The Phoenix back before Harry's parents were killed, they were also members of the order. So three different groups all learned to work together, to trust each other.'

'It was very hard at first as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the others were technically children, not trained in magic, fully trained that is. But I said it to Harry, I'm very grateful the DA got started and they learned what they needed. It helped keep them alive the last couple of years and of course during the Battle of Hogwarts. We did lose a lot of people, but compared to how many he had on his side, we came out of it pretty good. Our son Fred died, a friend of Harry's father's, he and his wife died, we lost about fifty.' Molly explained.

'That was just during the war, not before or after though. This war has been going on for a long time, it is over, but it's just his followers. They want to get back at Harry for killing their lord.' Arthur finished explaining.

'You said before about the minister not believing Harry that he was back. Rosemary said something about the boy being taken and saw this lord bloke get reborn, could you explain that?'

Everyone looked at Harry, 'He never had a body after he killed my parents, it took him years to finally get a small human type body. Then he had one of his death eaters take a potion and he turned into an auror called Mad-Eye Moody, who was going to be teaching at Hogwarts. He seemed like the normal Mad-Eye Moody, helped me a lot with the tournament, but it was so I would win. At the end, I got transported to a cemetery where another death eater performed this old and dark piece of magic. He needed bone of the father, that's why we were at the cemetery, then flesh of the servant, Pettigrew cut of his own hand. Then blood of the enemy,' Harry pulled up his sleeve to show the long and ragged cut, 'He put those three ingredients into a cauldron, put what was Voldemort at the time into it, then out he came, a full sized evil looking wizard. So yeah, he was reborn.' Harry shook his head at the memory, then felt Ginny squeeze his hand, but noticed everyone looking at him with sad or caring looks. Even though Harry hated remembering those things, he knew he had a lot of people around him to make him forget. So he gave everyone a small smile and nod, letting them know he was okay, so they finished filling in Chester on what had been happening in their world.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'One thing I don't get about your vision Harry, you were told you get these to save the people, but also they are supposed to be saved to benefit our world. Chester is a muggle, so why would you be meant to save him even if we would want to anyway?' Oliver asked.

'I thought of that myself and I have no idea. Maybe it's just as simple that he's training us in martial arts and that helps us defeat the last of the death eaters, or even that we use his training to save Kingsley and Ginny.'

'Actually that makes sense Harry. If Ginny was grabbed then she would know how to get out of the hold. But in your vision there were three death eaters, so another one could still kill her. If one of you were with her that might be enough of a distraction for you to take out the death eaters and save Ginny.'

Harry looked at Ginny, 'I know you can take care of yourself baby, but don't get too angry if one of us wants to be with you at all times. Because if you're alone and do get out of a hold, there will be two others. We have to do whatever we can to keep you safe.'

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes and could see the love there, but also his fear, 'Alright, even though I don't want to be escorted everywhere, just like you don't like having aurors with you all the time. I do understand why, I want this over so we can have that life we spoke about.'

'Thanks Gin,' Harry put his hand to Ginny's face before giving her a small kiss.

'Okay, we've worked out a plan that might give us a chance to catch these death eaters. We're going on what Harry said, Harry will escort Chester here, either Oliver or I will be under Harry's cloak. Charlie, Ginny and Ron will be disillusioned but up in trees just outside the wards with either Oliver or I. Hermione with Arthur will let the others through, acting as natural as you can. But the moment you are through the wards, you stay there, waiting for Harry and Chester, but also for backup for Charlie, Ginny and Ron. Now if you want, we can use Kingsley as well, but you are minister, we're supposed to protect you, not put you right in the middle of a dangerous situation.'

'I get that Samuel, but I'm also an auror and they would have seen me come through. So if I stopped being seen, it would get them suspicious. So maybe I'll come through like normal, but add Neville or one of the other DA up the tree.'

'More would be better as we have no idea how many death eaters are going to be outside the wards watching. You shouldn't use Neville up a tree though, he hates heights, Michael likes to fly, so he will be good, so would Cho who was also on the Ravenclaw quidditch team.'

'That's good, but how about going one better Ron,' Harry grinned, 'Why not get the ones that were on the quidditch teams up on brooms and have them disillusioned, like what Mad-Eye had me and my escorts do a couple of years ago. Then have a few others up the trees. I wish I could be up on the tree, but I'll stick with Chester.'

'Not bad Harry, Mad-Eye told us about how he disillusioned you that time. Okay, who out of the DA likes to fly?'

'Me, Ron, Ginny, Michael, Cho, Terry, and Charlie also played quidditch, so he flies. Luna doesn't fly, but she doesn't mind heights, so she'd be good to go up the tree, Seamus never played quidditch, but he flies, so he could be used for either, Dean is another one that likes to fly, but never played.'

'So maybe it should be me and Kingsley with Chester, you up on a broom Harry. From what I've heard, you were the best seeker Hogwarts ever had. If tricky flying is needed, you would be better than the ones that never played,' Samuel said.

'Okay makes sense, well, I'll get the cloak for you, give me a couple of minutes,' Harry looked at Ginny, 'I won't be long,' Harry kissed her then walked over to the fireplace, stepped in, threw the powder and disappeared.

Everyone saw the stunned look on Chester's face and laughed, 'We travel by floo, Harry would be at his flat by now, which is a couple of counties away.'

'Rosemary mentioned you had fast ways to travel, but I never imagined using a fireplace.'

'Okay, got it,' Harry said as he stepped out of the fireplace and put his cloak on the table.

'I don't get what you mean about the cloak, how would having one of you wear that, help?' Chester asked.

'Why don't you show him Harry?' Ron grinned, 'That cloak saved us so many times.'

Harry laughed, stood back up and threw the cloak over himself, then snuck up behind Chester.

'Merlin, he vanished, wow,' Chester jumped as he felt something behind him making everyone laugh as Harry pulled the cloak back off.

'It's an invisibility cloak, Harry's father left that for him,' Ginny smiled at her boyfriend.

'So if Samuel or Oliver is under this, the death eaters will have no idea. They know I own it, but wouldn't expect me to let others use it.'

'That is the only thing Harry owns of his parents, so everyone knows how much it means to him. But are you sure about letting us use it Harry?'

'Yes, I trust you and it's survived a lot over the years,' Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron.

'That's something I don't get about your cloak Harry. From what I heard, your dad and Sirius used it a lot as students, then when they were in the Order, even Order members borrowed it, then you three used it a lot at Hogwarts. Normally invisibility charms wears off after a certain amount of time, then spells could also damage the cloaks. Yours looks perfect, not a mark on it and the charm is just as strong as ever.' Kingsley said looking confused.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, 'You're call Harry,' Ron said.

'Well, everyone here are people I can trust and I know they would never put me or others in danger by mentioning it,' Harry turned to Ginny, 'If people found out about what I'm about to tell everyone, it would put you or anyone close to me in danger,' Harry pulled his pouch out from around his neck, then dug in it and grabbed the wand.

'That's Albus's wand, Voldemort had it that night,' Kingsley said looking surprised.

'Yes, but it's mine now. I won the wand from Malfoy, he won the wand from Dumbledore. Voldemort wanted this wand to kill me because he found out my wand and his shared cores. So Voldemort broke open Dumbledore's tomb and took it out of his hands. But he never realised that you had to win the wand to get the power. You can use it as a normal wand, but for the owner, it's powerful. It's linked to my cloak and a stone, sound familiar to anyone?' Harry looked up and saw everyone looking stunned, apart from Chester.

'You're talking about the three brothers, each was given something from death,' Oliver said.

'The eldest an unbeatable wand, the middle brother a stone to bring back the dead and the youngest, death's own cloak of invisibility, but it's just a story Harry.' Kingsley said.

'Nope, not a story, the only part we don't know is if they were given by death. Dumbledore and I think the brothers were just gifted wizards. So the deathly hallows are the three items, the elder wand,' Harry lifted the wand, 'the resurrection stone, which I left in the Forbidden Forest after using it and my cloak is the cloak of invisibility. Dumbledore won the wand from Grindlewald, but why he was able to win it was because Grindlewald stole the wand, never won it. Dumbledore and Grindlewald were searching for these items when they first met. That's why Dumbledore was able to give me the cloak. He saw it at my parent's house one day, asked my father to borrow it, but he knew it wasn't a normal invisibility cloak. The stone he found in Voldemorts grandfather's old house then left it for me in his will, inside the first snitch I ever caught,' Harry stared down at his cloak.

Hermione and Ron could see the look on Harry's face, 'Dumbledore knew Harry would need help that night. Once Harry found out he'd been a horcrux and had to die, he left Harry the stone so his parents could help him walk to his death, to give him the courage he needed,' Ron explained but looked sadly at his friend.

'Does that mean you actually brought back your parents Harry?' Arthur asked.

Harry nodded, 'Sirius and Remus as well, mum said I was brave, I never felt brave at all. I could feel myself shaking with fear. But I realised later I wasn't scared of dying, I actually welcomed it, I was scared for all of you I left back at the castle, hoping you would all survive after I died.'

'Did you and Hermione know Harry went in there to die?' Molly asked.

'No, he never told us anything. After Snape died, Harry went up to Dumbledore's office. We went into the Great Hall to be with you because of Fred. We never saw Harry until Hagrid carried him out of the forest when Voldemort said he was dead.'

'Like I told you all before, I never wanted to say goodbye, but I also knew Hermione and Ron would want to come with me and they couldn't this time. There was nothing they could do, it was down to me. Ginny, well I wasn't going to let her anywhere near him. That's why I broke up with her in the first place, so Voldemort wouldn't know how much she meant to me.'

'Did you get to speak with your parents Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Not really, dad said they would stay with me till the end. I apologised to Remus because he just had his son, I did ask Sirius if it hurt to die. But there really wasn't time to talk. Then I remembered I was going to join them, so I thought I'd see them once I died.'

'Did you know there was a chance you would survive?' Oliver asked.

Harry shook his head, 'No, in the memory Dumbledore said I had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to do it. Then think of the prophecy, either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. So I figured this was it, I had to die, the prophecy was fulfilled. Then it was down to all of you to finish him after the snake.'

'Blimey Harry, how did you do that? most I think would have ran or just kept fighting, but not literally walk to their death,' Samuel said.

'I've had to put up with Voldemort my whole life, I wanted it finished. One way or another, it was going to end for one of us. If I died, then I got to be with my parents and Sirius, so I was okay thinking that. If he died and I survived, our world would be safe, well safer. I'm not one that will run from danger, no matter what. I'm a fighter, but that night was hard as I couldn't fight. I kept my cloak and wand inside my shirt so I wouldn't get tempted. That's when I saw Ginny's face, she helped keep me there, kept him from seeing my fear, because if the horcrux inside me got destroyed with my body, then she had a good chance at surviving, like the rest of you.'

'You are going to make one damn good auror Harry. You don't get frightened in dangerous situations, you said yourself you're a fighter. You've had a lot to do with Voldemort and death eaters almost your whole life, most when you were a kid. You know when someone's in danger just by glancing at them and you have a damn powerful shield charm.' Oliver grinned at Harry.

'Thanks and I think I will, but I just thought of something. We'll need brooms for our plan to work. I might head into Diagon alley and buy enough to cover everyone. If this works, they can stay here at the Burrow for when we get a game up, well apart from mine and Ginny's that we will take to Hogwarts with us.'

'That will cost a fortune Harry, even if you went with Clean sweeps and not Firebolts,' Ron said.

'No Clean sweeps, I'll get the latest Firebolts. About the cost though, well, I've got a fortune and we can use them again with the auror DA. Look when Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley and the others got me out. Tonks told me she had this really old broom, I can't remember the name. So imagine if we all had Firebolts and I don't mind paying for these type of things and keeps it off the ministry records as well.'

'Clever Harry, we'll leave that to you, if you want to, it will help. But we should escort Chester home in case they came back. So until we get the brooms and notify the others what's going on, Oliver, Samuel, Harry and I will just walk him out. If you lot stay inside the wards and if anything happens, you can back us up. If nothing happens, then we'll just take Chester home.'

'Okay, sounds good, let's head out,' Oliver said and everyone stood up, then headed outside.

Ginny slipped her arms around Harry, 'If you're going to buy the brooms, maybe me, Ron and Hermione should be with you. In your vision of before, that's what we were doing. You said you can't change them, so it might be best to let it play out the way you saw it.'

'I already thought of that, but I wasn't going to tell you Ginny,' Harry looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking worried, 'I have to have Oliver and Samuel with me anyway because of the threats and nothing happened to Ginny in that part of the vision, so she should be safe.'

'Okay, they can go to your flat in the morning,' Arthur said looking at his daughter.

'We'll keep her safe dad, you know that and Ginny, well she scares most of us boys, so she'll be able to handle anything,' Ron said.

'Thanks Ron,' Ginny smiled, then looked back at Harry, 'So I'll see you in the morning,' Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry, with Harry putting his hand up to stop Ron saying anything again. When they pulled apart, Harry caressed Ginny's face, 'I love you Harry, I'll be okay.'

'I know Gin, I love you to,' Harry sighed, then followed Kingsley, Oliver, Samuel and Chester through the wards. Nothing happened, so they just kept walking until they got to Chester's car. They all piled into the car and went with him to his place just to make sure he was safe. They said goodnight, then apparated away, to more surprised looks from the muggle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

The following morning, Harry was dreaming of Ginny's kisses as he slowly woke up. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny and thought he was still asleep, but couldn't help smiling at her.

'I love this dream, it's so real,' Harry said sleepily.

Ginny giggled, 'You're not dreaming Harry, I'm here with Ron and Hermione. I came in to wake you up but you didn't seem to hear me when I called you're name, so I kissed you instead.'

'Nice way to wake up Ginny, but it's a wonder Ron let you come into my bedroom,' Harry smirked up at her, then pulled Ginny down kissing her fiercely.

'I only did because I'm at the door Harry,' Ron said shaking his head.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, with Harry rolling his eyes, making Ginny giggle again as she stood up.

'I knew you couldn't resist Ron,' Harry sat up, 'But you all should get out so I can get dressed, I'm naked in here.'

'We didn't need to know what Harry,' Hermione said as she turned and left the doorway with Ron.

Ginny looked back at Harry, then went to lift the blankets, 'Don't think about it Ginny, get out here so Harry can get dressed,' Ron said scowling.

Harry laughed loudly, as Ginny rolled her eyes this time, then walked slowly to the door, pushed Ron through, then went through, closing the door behind her.

Harry laughed again, got up and then dressed before joining the others, 'Sorry, I slept in, going over the plans with Samuel and Oliver last night.'

'It's fine, take your time and eat, it's not like we're in that much of a hurry,' Ginny said sitting down at the table.

'Okay,' Harry went about fixing himself some breakfast and made a cup of coffee while he was letting everything cook, 'They should be here soon.'

'So do you think this will be the day from your vision?' Ron asked.

Harry stiffened, then turned around, 'I went back and watched the memory last night to get any little detail I could. Ginny's wearing the same top as in my vision, so are both of you, so yeah, I think it is Ron.'

'You never saw Oliver or Samuel in the vision though, so it might not be Harry,' Hermione said.

'No, but it doesn't mean they weren't there, then the vision stopped the moment the four of us stepped into Quality Quidditch Supplies. So they might have come in behind us, but I never saw it.'

'It doesn't really matter, this was what happened before. So if it is the vision, then we know the next bits at Hogwarts which we don't start there for another six weeks,' Ginny said as she stared up at Harry, 'So finish cooking, you need to eat.'

'Yeah, alright,' Harry went back to his breakfast, then sat down, but only got through half of it, before he pushed his plate away.

'You should really eat more Harry.'

'I know Hermione, but I can't. This will be the first one that hasn't already happened and I'm on edge.'

'We know you are Harry. But what that past seer said is right, it gives you a chance to save the person, to get a plan going. I've been doing a lot of thinking about this as well and even though I don't like the idea of having someone with me at all times, I'm willing to do it because I know how serious this is. So is it Samuel or Oliver that was going to be using your cloak and follow me around when we're at Hogwarts?' Ginny smirked up at Harry, then laughed at his surprised face.

'We hadn't decided that yet Ginny,' Oliver said as he stepped into the kitchen with Samuel, 'But how did you work that out?'

'When Harry got his cloak last night and just handed it over to you, I knew something was going on, it was too simple, so I thought he must have already let you borrow it or was going to. Then add how protective Harry is, I knew he couldn't resist and he couldn't do it, I'd wonder where he was, it just fell into place then.'

'You're not going to get a lot past her Harry.'

'I know, but she surprises me sometimes. So you're not angry with me for setting that up?'

'No, I'm not angry and it actually makes sense. If they think I'm alone, that's when they will try something. We know we're going to be using the room, what I don't get is why I would go there alone and not with any of the others that will be training.'

'We'll just have to watch for those signs, something must happen that makes you late or early. You said Ginny was reading a book, did you see which book?'

'Advance transfiguration, so I was thinking it might have been right after she has that class. But she must be early, for her to be standing against the wall reading, she was waiting.'

'True, never thought of that, you're showing us up Harry. We should have picked up on that,' Samuel said but smiled.

'I've watched it a few times now, going over everything. I tried to see anything from the death eaters and I think Ron is right. I noticed their shoes, there something students would wear, not real death eaters. But one pair of shoes were definitely not boys, so one is female. That's all I got though, they were too well covered.'

'That's good though, it tells us we are looking at students and not real death eaters. But they have probably had more training with the real death eaters, so they could still be dangerous. What about sounds, did you pick up on anything?'

'No, it was fast, but I never heard anyone speaking, so they did the spells non-verbally. Now if one of you we're under the cloak next to Ginny and I saw her dead,' Harry closed his eyes as he shuddered, 'then it might make sense that one of you end up the same way.'

'Damn, he's done it again, another thing we never thought of. Okay, we need to think over everything, go over everything. But at least we have got time, but we've been talking, we're going to take turns. One of us will train you one day, the other with Ginny, the next day we switch. It gives all them a chance to see both of us, now let's hope they don't think you would lend your fathers cloak to just anybody.'

'I don't think they would ever think Harry would do that. Everyone knows how much that means to him because it was his father's and he doesn't own anything else of his parents,' Hermione said as she gave Harry a small smile.

'I know we used it, but everyone knew us three were close. But as far as any of them know, you're just training Harry to be an auror, not that you've become friends,' Ron finished explaining.'

'Yes, that's what we're hoping. So as long as they don't see us being too friendly, that story should still hold. Same goes for all of you though, you can talk to us, be a bit friendly, but don't overdo it. Kingsley doesn't come into it as most know he's been friends with all of you and is a member of the Order of The Phoenix, so friends with your family Ron.'

'So the next couple of training sessions, we should talk to everyone. Let them know they can say hello to you, be a little friendly, but that's it. Okay, let's go and get today over with.' Harry said but took Ginny's hand in his.

'We'll be right behind you the whole time, you'll be safe Ginny.'

'I know I will,' Ginny said, but never took her eyes off Harry and nodded.

Harry nodded back, then the six of them stepped outside Harry's flat and apparated to the deserted lane near the Leaky Cauldron. Oliver went in first, followed by Harry and Ginny, with their arms around each other, then Hermione and Ron, followed by Samuel. They ignored all the whispers and stares and made their way through to the back and into Diagon Alley. They never bothered looking around, just went straight up to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry and Ginny looked in the window at the new display of Firebolts, then Harry opened the door and went inside with Ginny, Hermione Ron, the two aurors following.

'It was the same, so I know now this is the before,' Harry said as he pulled Ginny tighter against him.

'Ah Mr. Potter, are you after a new broom?' an elder man asked as he came over.

'Actually I want ten of the latest Firebolts.'

'Ten, merlin, are you planning on starting your own quidditch team?'

'No, just want to buy some for friends, myself, my girlfriend, you know,' Harry shrugged.

'Well, apart from quidditch teams, I've never had an order that big. I won't be long,' the man smiled then went through to the back. He came back a few minutes later floating ten Firebolts and laid them on the counter. 'Now a lot of people do not carrying that type of money with them, so you can transfer straight from your vault if you wish.'

'That will leave me with what I've got, thanks I'll do that,' Harry went over and did the transfer, then the six of them all took their share of the brooms and left the store. Again they never bothered going anywhere else, just headed straight back to the Leaky Cauldron, out the door and apparated to the Burrow. 'Let's put them down in the training shed.'

'You go do that, we'll let mum know we're back. She'll be a nervous wreck at the moment,' Ron said then handed Harry the brooms, took Hermione's hand and headed to the house.

Samuel and Oliver saw the worried looks Harry was giving Ginny, so they decided to leave the couple alone for a while.

'We'll go and see you tonight, thanks again for letting us use the cloak.'

'That's fine, still be careful though, thanks again for today.'

'No problem, go spend some time together, we'll see you later,' Oliver and Samuel sent their brooms down to the shed, then gave Harry and Ginny a smile, then walked back through the wards.

'Let's put these away,' Ginny said, Harry nodded and they walked off towards their training shed. They stood all the brooms in the corner, before Ginny pulled Harry down onto the mat, and they instantly put their arms around each other, 'It'll be okay Harry, I've accepted there's real danger and letting all of you do what you have to, I'll be safe.'

Harry nodded, but couldn't say anything, then just started kissing Ginny, passionately, and with every bit of love he had inside him.

'Gin,' Harry croaked the moment their lips parted, 'when this is all over, what do you say about us getting married, I mean as soon as you finish Hogwarts?'

'Are you serious Harry, I thought you'd want to wait for a few years.'

'At first I was going to, but all this has made me realise I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I go home of a night and can't get you out of my mind, then wish you were beside me and I'm not talking about the danger, I'm talking about you, being with you, I want that all the time. I would love for you to stay with me now, I wouldn't do that to your parents but that doesn't mean we can't be together and I know we both should wait...' Harry never finished as Ginny put her finger on Harry's lips.

'If you want to get married after Hogwarts, then we should because I've dreamt of being your wife for years. As for being together, we're both adults Harry, I want that as much as you do. So what do you say to this, after everyone's asleep, I come to your place. As long as I'm back by morning, no one will know.'

'I don't like the idea of sneaking around, going behind your parent's backs, but I need you Ginny, I'm so scared right now. I've never felt this scared in my life. I've seen what could happen and I want to get rid of that memory with others of you.'

'I know you're scared Harry, I am too. This is what we both need apart from wanting it, we do need to be together. I love you so much, I want us to be together in every way.'

'I love you to,' Harry slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a small box, 'I got this the other day,' Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet then knelt in front of her, 'Ginny Weasley, do me the honour of being my wife, marry me?' Harry opened the box showing Ginny the large emerald and diamond ring.

Ginny sucked in a sharp breath, nodded, then felt tears in her eyes, 'Yes, I'll marry you Harry,' she never gave Harry a chance to stand, she knelt down in front of him and they kissed tenderly before Harry took the ring, then slipped it onto Ginny's finger.

Harry and Ginny stared into each other's eyes, telling the other how much they both loved each other but without a word being spoken and they stayed like that for a long time.

'Why don't we go tell my parents we're engaged,' Ginny put her hand to Harry's face.

'Yeah, let's tell everyone,' Harry kissed Ginny again, then took her hand and they walked back to the house and stepped inside. 'Um, there's something we want to tell everyone.'

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione all looked at Harry and Ginny.

'We're engaged,' Ginny said excitedly, then showed everyone her ring.

At first there was stunned silence, then Mrs Weasley pulled both of them into one of her famous rib cracking hugs. After she let go, Hermione did the exact same thing before all the men came up to hug them. Then for the rest of the day, all talk concerned the wedding and they already knew when it would be. September first of the following year after everyone finished at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny never needed to say when they wanted it, they just knew that this was the day they wanted to start their married life, as it was the day they first met. Harry asking how to get onto the platform, Ginny staring at the cute dark haired boy. No one knew then that was the day that would change all their lives, some good, some bad, but together the small boy and the small girl were joined and now the small orphan boy was finally going to have a family.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Late that night, Harry was home pacing in front of the fireplace. He ended up sitting down but faced the fire because Ginny might not get away from the Burrow for another hour or two. So he sat there going through some of the information he got on his parents and found out his parents got married right after they both finished Hogwarts.

When Harry heard the fireplace and looked up as Ginny smiled down at him. Neither of them said anything, just held hands and walked into Harry's bedroom, took their clothes off and got into bed. They stayed in there for the next few hours, a lot of snogging and touching took place, then they made love. After, both stayed holding each other while they talked. First they talked about their future and what they hoped it would be like, then they just couldn't help themselves, they made love again, but this time in the shower before Ginny headed back to the Burrow.

When the next meeting was due, Harry, Ron, Charlie and Oliver each disillusioned themselves, grabbed a broom and went outside the wards. They stayed high, keeping a look out for any sign that told them death eaters might be there. Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Hermione disillusioned themselves and stood just inside the wards. When it was a minute to go before Oliver, Kingsley and Chester were due to arrive, everyone automatically tensed and pulled their wands, except Harry. He found out he could do stunners and a lot of hexes wandless, so everyone thought if any tricky moves were needed, it should be Harry as he didn't need to hold a wand.

Kingsley, Chester started to walk towards the wards and even though they couldn't see Samuel, they knew he was there, under Harry's cloak. But nothing happened and they got through with no problems. They had worked out that the disillusioned ones will stay there until they got through the wards where Samuel was going to be standing waiting for them. So he had snuck into Mr Weasley's shed, pulled the cloak off, putting inside his robes before he stood just inside the wards the wait for the auror DA to turn up. He never let on anything was going on, just nodded and smiled to each as they passed him then followed to wait for the others.

Harry, Ron, Charlie and Samuel flew through the wards, but just kept going down to the shed before the removed the charms. Harry waited until Mr Weasley walked Ginny down, then they went inside.

'All good,' Harry said letting his body relax for the first time in an hour.

'Okay, so do we keep this going or just bring Chester through the floo?' Samuel asked.

'It'll happen some other way, it's best to leave it the way it is, as long as that's fine with Chester?' Harry asked.

'Since you said it will still happen, we might as well do it this way. This is strange for me, it's a danger I can't fight.'

'We know Chester and we're sorry for putting you in danger,' Harry said shaking his head.

'Don't go blaming yourself again Harry, you said the visions are so you can save them.'

'Yeah, but this time it's a muggle that we, or I brought into this. Being a martial arts master makes him lethal in a fight, but not against wands and dark wizards.'

'Harry, what's going on, you all look tense?' Neville asked.

'Harry had another vision, the death eaters killed Chester outside the wards here. We were all out there when you came through, all disillusioned. Harry, Ron, Charlie and Oliver were up on brooms, watching, the rest were just inside the wards.'

'Why would death eaters kill a muggle Minister?' Terry asked.

'We think either because he is a muggle and for no other reason than that, or that they might have worked out what we're doing here and Chester fits into it somewhere. The death eaters would have recognised Samuel and Oliver and of course they know I was an auror before I became Minister.'

'Do you think that they might have followed Chester one time, found out he was a martial arts master and they worked out he was training us?' Lavender asked.

'If they did follow me, they wouldn't have seen anything. I've retired from martial arts, I only keep myself fit and trained but in my own home.'

'Harry,' Cho said staring at him.

'He's having another vision,' Ginny said as everyone stood around watching Harry's face.

Harry blinked, 'It's changed,' Harry bent over taking a couple of deep breathes, 'Kingsley, you die here, in this shed, by a woman.'

'Okay, relax and take a couple of cleansing breaths Harry, like you were taught,' Chester said calmly.

Harry nodded, closed his eyes, then slowly relaxed before he looked at Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver.

'Before I tell you who, she was imperiused, I could see it. Okay, Chester and the woman, dark brown hair, about Samuel's age, pretty, you come into the shed together.'

'That's Rosemary, my niece.'

'My secretary, but you said she was imperiused.'

'Yeah, she was. Chester might not have recognised it but I did.'

'That's probably why they weren't outside the wards, they changed their plan. So they still might go after Chester, but decided to use his niece to kill the Minister, she is a witch.' Samuel said.

'Okay, have you spoken to Rosemary about this Chester, what we do here?' Oliver asked.

'Not exactly what we do, just that I'm helping some wizards. Could she be in danger?'

'By the sound of it, yeah, but their using her to get inside the wards and kill the Minister.'

'Idea,' Ron said stepping closer, 'let it play out, but the moment she's here one of you lift the imperius curse off her, then we see what her memory holds, find out when or if they might be expecting to ask her if she did it. If they are, one of us could use polyjuice potion, go in her place and again, another under Harry's cloak for protection.'

'Damn you can come up with plans quick and good ones. We can also go with an extra person, we finally found Mad-Eye's old cloak, so now we have two,' Oliver said.

'Do you think they will still come after me though?' Chester asked.

'Can't be sure, as this one of Kingsley's is the first one I've seen that has changed, even though he still dies.'

'I don't think they will Harry, think about it. If Chester brings his niece here and she kills the Minister, they will think the aurors would take her and Chester into custody. He wouldn't be helping anymore if that was to happen,' Susan said.

'Okay, change my plan a bit, the moment she gets here, lift the curse, have the potion ready, someone changes and literally runs out of here like she's escaping. Two could still be under the cloaks following, just have to be careful your feet don't get seen.'

'Harry, in your vision did you see Chester apart from him coming in with his niece.'

Harry closed his eyes, thinking back over the vision, then he's eyes flew open, 'Chester is also imperiused.'

'What's this imperiused you keep mentioning?' Chester asked.

'It's what we call an unforgivable curse. Someone will cast that curse on you and they have total control over everything you do. They could get you to kill your kids, wife, anyone using that curse. It takes a lot to learn how to beat that curse, aurors all learn, so us we can beat it.'

Harry pointed at everyone that was in the DA, 'We all can to Kingsley. Mad-Eye taught me in fourth year, I taught the DA.'

'Not Mad-Eye Harry, Crouch,' Hermione shook her head.

'Well, you know what I mean Hermione.' Harry turned back to the aurors, 'Could a muggle be taught to fight it?'

'Well muggleborns can, but if muggles can be put under the curse, then there's a good chance they can be taught how to fight it. Now someone like Chester who is used to discipline and hard training so he would have a good chance, but we won't know until we try.'

'When you say total control, what do you mean?' Chester asked.

'We would show you, but everyone here knows how to fight it,' Kingsley said.

'Um, not everyone,' Charlie said stepping closer, 'I never, I wasn't part of the DA remember, I was in Romania with my dragons.'

'Right, sorry Charlie,' Harry grinned at him, 'We could show Chester what it's like using Charlie.'

'Let's do it, Harry, you do it though, because I might get you to practice with Chester as you have more time than us,' Kingsley suggested.

'Sure,' Harry turned to Charlie, 'Ready to do anything I ask Charlie?' Harry chuckled evilly.

'Harry, you embarrass me and I'll show you how strong I really am.'

'Where's the fun if we don't embarrass you big brother,' Ron said laughing softly.

'Alright, let's get serious,' Samuel said but he chuckled.

Lavender stepped closer to Harry, but made it look like she just wanted to watch, then Harry pointed his wand at Charlie.

'Imperio,' Harry said and everyone saw Charlie's eyes go out of focus, 'You see Chester, you can tell he's not really seeing like normal?'

'Yeah, I do, now show me what you meant?'

Harry was just about to say something, when Lavender whispered in his ear, making Harry laugh but nod.

'Okay Charlie, give Lavender a good snog, use some tongue as well.'

Everyone watched as Charlie stepped over to Lavender and started kissing her passionately.

'What did Lavender say to you Harry?' Hermione asked.

'That she thinks Charlie's cute, so I thought, why not, okay, I better lift this,' Harry pointed his wand at Charlie again, 'Imperio.'

Charlie instantly stopped kissing Lavender to loud laughter from everyone in the shed.

'Blimey Harry, I might love to snog good looking girls, but not in front of everyone, even if it was nice.'

'Lavender's idea, not mine, I was going to have you stand on your head or something, maybe sing for us.'

'Oh don't make him sing Harry, Charlie can't hold a tune if his life depended on it,' Ginny chuckled.

'Thanks sis and I'm glad you didn't make me sing.'

'Try it on Chester now so he can get the feel of it and know what he's in for,' Kingsley suggested.

'Okay,' Harry faced Chester, pointed his wand, 'Imperio, let's see, something simple, stand on one leg,' Chester instantly stood on one leg, 'Imperio,' Harry lifted the curse.

'Blimey,' Chester said shaking his head, 'I heard you and wanted to refuse, but I couldn't. Okay, I know what you mean now.'

'Yeah, it's not a nice feeling, the death eaters and Voldemort used to do that to good people all the time, made them do some terrible things, including kill. We're still sorting out who did things under the curse and who just wanted to,' Oliver said.

'Okay, so are we going to keep watch outside the wards when we bring Chester in?' Harry asked.

'I think we should just in case, but I really think they decided not to kill Chester, but use him like his niece. It wouldn't have been hard for them to find out she's my secretary and Chester's niece. So everyone, next meeting, we have a plan worked out, but need you all to arrive an hour early, using the floo only. Some will be inside the wards, disillusioned, some on brooms disillusioned. We know who are good fliers, so you'll be on brooms, the rest will be inside the wards. Samuel escorting Chester, me under a cloak next to them, Oliver on brooms with the rest.'

'Sounds good, but what about brooms?' Michael asked.

Harry pointed to the corner, 'I bought enough to go around, so me, Ron, Ginny, Cho, Michael, Terry, Charlie, Seamus, Dean and Oliver on brooms, the rest inside the wards. If they get through and nothing happens, then we train like normal.'

'Sounds good, everyone on brooms were quidditch players except Seamus and Dean, Oliver and Charlie,' Terry said.

'I was Gryffindor seeker when I was at Hogwarts,' Charlie grinned.

'He was on the last team to win until Harry joined the team,' Ron said.

'I also played, on Hufflepuffs team,' Oliver said, 'That would have been just before you Charlie.'

'Okay, this is all good, but I want to ask something,' Hannah said, 'Whats with the huge ring on Ginny's finger.'

'I wondered how long it would take them to notice,' Ginny said then put her arms around Harry, 'Were engaged, going to get married right after we finish Hogwarts.'

That was the last of all the serious talk, the girls all surge around Ginny, first looking at her ring, then asking how Harry proposed. The blokes all slapped Harry on the back and asking if it was his idea or Ginny's, thinking she might have bat bogey hexed him until he did. Even though they knew all this was serious, this was how they were. They still lived their lives, made jokes, teased and had fun, but when the time came, they instantly changed into a serious fighting group that could take on the best. Kingsley, Samuel, Oliver, Chester and Charlie watched all the younger ones and realised, this was why they survived the Battle of Hogwarts. They all trusted each other and trusted their leader, Harry Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Every day, Harry kept training Chester to fight the imperius curse. They would do it for a couple of hours every morning, then again in the afternoon before they either left the Burrow or stayed for dinner until the martial arts training started. Kingsley had brought some polyjuice potion and left it in the shed ready to use, now they just had to wait until Rosemary approached her uncle.

A week after Harry had the vision of Rosemary killing Kingsley, Chester was sitting in his living room doing some martial arts calming techniques, when someone knocked on the door. As soon as he opened it and saw his niece, he knew Harry's vision was starting. So he pretended everything was normal, greeted his niece like he always did then they sat down to have a cup of tea.

'Even though I love the visit, shouldn't you be at work Rosie?'

'I'm on a break, but I wanted to ask you something. I overheard the Minister talking to one of the aurors about some training Harry Potter was doing, then I heard your name mentioned. I've admired him for so long and always wanted to meet him properly. You told me that you're helping some wizards, is it Harry Potter, Uncle Chester?'

'Yes, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone though. But we're only doing some basic things in case he loses his wand.'

'Do you think you could take me with you next time, I really want to meet him and thank him for killing you-know-who.'

'Well,' Chester hesitated making it look like he was thinking about it, 'I suppose since you are a witch Rosie, it shouldn't hurt. We have a meeting tonight at his friend's place.'

'Oh Ron Weasley, we all heard how he'd been helping Harry for years.'

'Yes, Ron's place.'

'Thanks Uncle Chester, I should get back to work though, but can you tell me about Ginny Weasley. I read that Harry broke up with her, but then they were seen together buying some brooms.'

'Harry was worried about her safety, so he wanted to make it look like they weren't together.'

'Okay, I'll be back right after work, thanks again,' she kissed her uncle's cheek, then left.

Chester went to the owl that was sitting in the other room, wrote a note and let the owl fly away, then sat back on his couch waiting for the arrival of Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting at the table in the Burrow's kitchen, when an owl flew in and landed right in front of him. He took the note, gave the owl a treat, then read.

'It's from Chester, his niece came to see him, she's coming with him tonight, time to let everyone know it's happening tonight,' Harry, Ron, Arthur all got up, Ron to send an owl to Kingsley, Arthur to see Molly and Charlie, Harry to the floo to start contacting everyone in the DA. Within ten minutes, Harry was standing outside Chester's door with Kingsley, Oliver and Samuel. Then Chester opened the door and they stepped inside.

'Her eyes were like Charlie's that time, so when do you think they will approach me?'

'Probably as you get in your car, but as of now, Samuel is with you using the cloak. But can you beat it or do we change someone into you?'

'He can beat it Kingsley, didn't take him long either,' Harry said.

'Good, so are you ready Chester, ready to pretend to want to help your niece kill me?' Kingsley asked.

'I've been doing some techniques we use when we have to get ready for tournaments, so I think I'll be okay.'

'Alright, how did she bring this up?'

'She said she overheard you and an auror talking about some training Harry Potter is doing, asked if that is what I was helping with. She said she'd always wanted to meet Harry and thank him for killing you-know-who, so she wanted to know if I could take her to our next meeting.'

'Okay, so our little conversation worked. I should get back to work in case they notice something is going on. Harry, we'll see you in a couple of hours,' Kingsley and Oliver left, Harry turned to Chester.

'Are you sure you want to do this Chester? We can get someone to be you.'

'No, I want to help, this is my niece their using and I hate the innocent being used.'

'Okay, just remember, you're supposed to be imperiused so don't react, make it look good.'

'I remember what you taught me Harry, you really need to stop worrying, you're getting wrinkles.'

Samuel laughed at the face Harry pulled, 'Well, you are Harry, but I suppose with your life, anyone would.'

'Thanks, not something an eighteen year old wants to hear,' Harry scowled.

'Eighteen, you winding me up, you're older than that, surely?' Chester asked.

Harry shook his head, 'I turned eighteen last month and you don't need to say it, I know, everyone tells me I look a lot older. But when I thought about it, I was never a kid. From the time I turned eleven I was always fighting for my life, almost dying more times than I can count, so I had to grow up fast.'

'So the DA, their all your age, apart from Charlie?'

Harry nodded, 'Yep, just like me, we've all had to grow up fast. Okay, I should go, now remember, I won't be seen when you step into the shed, not until I take care of our bug problem, be careful,' Harry gave Chester and Samuel a hug, then left and headed straight for the Burrow, 'It's all set, now, we get ready.'

'Do you think they know we've watched you train a few times Harry, because I would like to be down there,' Arthur said looking worried.

'Normally, I would say you can, but I wouldn't risk it Mr. Weasley. They might think something is going on if they see you there.'

'Okay, we'll stay here in the house, but if anything goes wrong, let us know straight away.'

'We will, but I don't think it will. This is what my visions are about, I'm supposed to stop these things happening.'

'I know, but as a parent, we can't help worrying.'

'We know dad,' Ginny hugged her father, 'especially after Fred, but we'll be fine. Apart from getting better with our magic, we're also pretty good with this martial arts and it's only been a couple of months.'

'I know you are, but you still are my children, all of you, even you Harry. So please, be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks.'

'We won't dad, just remember what you saw when you did watch us,' Ron gave his father a small smile, 'Now, they'll be coming through any time, keep them here, we're just going to bring the brooms in.'

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Charlie headed down to the training shed, gathered all the brooms and brought them back to the house. They saw Oliver, Lavender, Cho, Dean and Seamus sitting at the table, then Terry, Michael, Hannah, Neville and Susan arrived, before the Patel twins arrived.

'Okay, we know who's flying and who's staying inside the wards, we want to be out there before they turn up, well if they turn up, so take a broom and everyone disappear,' Harry said and watched as the auror DA all disappeared, Harry cast the charm on himself, then headed outside and through the wards. He took off high and even though the others were around, he couldn't see them. They sat there all with wands in their hands and again Harry never took his out.

Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Padma and Parvati all stood disillusioned just inside the wards waiting for Samuel and Chester to arrive with Rosemary and an invisible Minister. No one moved just kept watching until the four of them passed through the wards, then they walked slowly down to the shed. They took the charm off and stepped inside.

'Hi, sorry we're late, thought we'd have a cuppa before we started today,' Hermione said cheerfully.

'It's fine, this is my niece Rosemary, she wanted to see this training your all doing and I thought since she is the Minister's secretary, it wouldn't be a problem,' Chester said but made himself gaze around like he'd seen Charlie do that time.

'Well here's the rest, so you'll be able to see what we're doing Rosemary,' Neville smiled at her.

The ones on brooms had left the brooms outside, took the charms off, Harry put his cloak on and they entered the shed. Everyone talked like normal, chattered with friends, laughed as well, then they saw a small beetle turn into a man and was instantly petrified, then Samuel pointed his wand at Rosemary, lifting the imperius curse from her.

'Good work everyone.' Kingsley beamed with pride at the group.

'Uncle Chester, I couldn't stop him,' the woman said as she gazed around, 'they wanted me to kill the Minister.'

'We know dear, it's alright, but we need your hair, quickly.'

Harry stepped in front of the woman with a small cup, 'Just put some in here Rosemary.'

'Um, okay,' she pulled some hair, putting it in the cup then watched as Harry drunk it before he turned into her.

'Let's go,' Harry said, Samuel and Oliver disillusioned themselves again and took off fast through the door.

'Rosemary, come back,' Chester yelled from the door, he waited a minute then stepped back inside. 'Okay, now what?'

'We have to wait to hear from them, so it'll be a tense wait and we might as well head back to the house. Rosemary, put this cloak on, we'll explain when we get inside,' Kingsley handed the woman the cloak, then put the other cloak over himself.'

'Yes sir, but I'm confused,' she threw the cloak over herself and followed her uncle up to the strange and crooked house.

'Everyone, let's sit down and try to relax,' Kingsley said the moment he took the cloak off, 'I think everyone could do with a cup of tea Molly.'

'Coming up Kingsley,' she smiled at her children before making the tea.

'Okay, Rosemary, we knew you had an animagus on you, a death eater called Macnair. He could turn into a beetle and has been listening to everything you have for the last month. So we planned a conversation for you to overhear and we knew they were going to imperius you to make you kill me. We worked out a plan and just waited until you approached your uncle.'

'So you weren't really imperiused Uncle Chester?'

'No, Harry has been teaching me to fight it off, it worked.'

'Look, Harry's patronus,' Ginny called, pointing.

'Got three, I'm helping Samuel and Oliver take them to the safe house, got their hairs. We're going to make them think the Minister is dead as well as Chester who tried to help his niece but got hit.'

'Let's hope they really believe it, whoever is leading this group of death eaters. So Arthur, you ready to become the Minister for Magic?' Kingsley asked.

'Temporarily Kingsley, then it's all yours again, but I can't believe you got this passed, me Minister?'

'The newly elected Governors and Wizengamot know you were a member of the Order of The Phoenix, they know you are very trustworthy and they know you fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.'

'How long to do you think you have to keep taking polyjuice potion Kingsley?' Charlie asked.

'Hard to say, I'm hoping it will only be a couple of months, but at least I'll be with all of you at Hogwarts, just looking like your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Griswell. A small white man with a big belly,' Kingsley laughed.

'Yeah, going from tall and black, to short, white and fat,' Ron grinned, then laughed with everyone.

'I seem to be losing my respect as Minister,' Kingsley laughed.

'We just think of you as a friend Kingsley, like always, friends wind friends up, you're no different,' Neville laughed then everyone at the Burrow laughed, but some laughed with relief, others laughed to make it look like they weren't worried, but until Harry stepped back through the door, no one was really happy, but they all were anxious.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Okay, Samuel and Oliver have gone with the other one under the imperius curse,' Harry said the moment he stepped inside, but Ginny launched herself at him, hugging him tight, 'You hug like your mum sweetheart.'

'I'd let her Harry, she hasn't stop twisting her ring since you took off,' Kingsley gave him a small smile.

'It all went according to plan, come on Gin,' Harry sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap, 'Okay Kingsley, spit it out, who told you about the animagus beetle and that they have been sitting on Rosemary this whole time?'

'Okay, when we questioned this person, a death eater, we used veritaserum and techniques aurors learn, we found out he never wanted to be one. He was forced and was scared he was going to be killed. Every time he had to perform a task that Voldemort assigned him, he usually had some other death eater with him to make sure he did it. That has been going on since Voldemort returned that night in the graveyard. He acted the part well, he even fooled his father and Severus.'

'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' Harry said looking stunned, 'You can't trust that little ferret.'

'Malfoy?' Ron said just as stunned as Harry.

'Yes, Draco Malfoy. He never wanted to do any of it and we got the full truth out of him. So we made a deal with him, he went back, pretending to be a death eater, but reported to me only, if he helped catch some of the death eaters, he goes free. We used to meet in Ab's pub, but I wasn't me, I was a death eater called Collins. As far as every other death eater thought, he escaped that night, but we actually found his body in the Forbidden Forest. So we kept it hidden in case it might come in handy. You don't have to look so worried Harry, he really didn't want to do any of it. That night, in the room of requirement, he was ordered to stop you getting inside and Crabbe and Goyle were supposed to make sure he followed through. Why do you think he never told Bellatrix or his father it was you at his home that time.'

'I knew he recognised me, blimey, Malfoy on our side. So has he been able to find out anything about Ginny?'

'No, so I think Ron's right, its students, kids of death eaters. Samuel, Oliver and I have been discussing this a lot, me, we can understand, I was an auror and now Minister, so the death eaters would want me out of the way. You, we just think they don't like you and want to hurt you because you did kill Voldemort, you basically ruined their lives, so they want to ruin yours. I hinted around with Malfoy, none of them have said anything about you, Ginny, or you're friends.'

'Okay, if they aren't planning it and it is students, have you been able to get a list of who might be the kids of death eaters at Hogwarts this year?'

'Yes, there's twelve, one we think was like Malfoy, forced. So those twelve will be the one's we're going to watch carefully.'

'I also duplicated the map,' Harry waved his hand and summoned his pouch, pulling out a small pile of parchments, 'If me, you, Ginny, Oliver, Samuel, Hermione and Ron all have a copy, at least we can keep an eye on them.'

'Great, that'll help. Now one more thing about Malfoy, if he hears anything, it will be to suspicious for him to speak with the aurors, he will speak to me if he can, if he can't he did say he will try and give you the look he gave you at his home, it's a signal to meet him in that bathroom, he said you'd know the one he meant. He knows he won't be able to say anything to you as I've told him you'll be there as an auror in training, so he knows you have to be treated like Oliver and Samuel.'

'Me, he wants to meet with me, we hate each other Kingsley.'

'He actually respects you, doesn't like you though.'

'Oh and here I thought I was so lovable to everyone,' Harry chuckled.

'You are to me,' Ginny smirked, then started to kiss Harry's neck, making him groan softly, 'Taste good too.'

'Um Ginny, do that to Harry and we won't finish this meeting,' Kingsley smiled.

'Yeah Ginny, can you leave that for when we're alone.'

'I can do that.' she pretended to move so she could get more comfortable, but saw Harry close his eyes for a minute, making her laugh.

'Ginny, behave yourself,' Molly said to her daughter, 'If you want to sneak off to Harry's place later tonight, fine, but we do not need to see any of it.'

Harry chuckled, 'You weren't very good at sneaking away, were you sweetheart.'

'It wasn't that Harry, we just know our daughter and also saw the looks going on between you two, but since you are engaged, we expected it.'

'You let them?' Ron blurted out.

'They are getting married Ron.'

Harry and Ginny saw the shocked looks on Ron and Charlie's faces and broke up laughing.

'I think you're two brothers have been rendered speechless Gin.'

'Well, finding out their little sister is shagging Harry Potter, would do that to any of my brothers.'

'Alright, enough, let's get back to the meeting,' Arthur shook his head at his daughter.

'Okay, they believe everything,' Samuel said as he walk into the house with Oliver. 'They think Chester and the Minister is dead, Rosemary has been arrested and we found out who's running it all.'

'Zabini sr, with the help of his son who is going to be at Hogwarts this year, but we could tell he was hiding something from his father, so I think he's organised the others that will be at Hogwarts.'

'Makes sense, Malfoy did say Zabini was upset that Ginny got rescued, he had plans for her,' Kingsley said softly as he looked down at Ginny and Harry.

'What plans?' Harry asked fiercely.

'Calm down Harry,' Kingsley gave Ron and Neville a look and waited until they stood right behind him, 'They were planning one of two things, one was kill Ginny outright and make sure you found her, then they changed that to something else. They thought it would hurt you more and give them a chance to get you for killing Voldemort.'

Harry tightened his hold on Ginny, 'What were they planning Kingsley?'

'They were going to rape and disfigure Ginny and leave her where you would find her.'

Ginny felt Harry shake under her arms, and tightened her hold on Harry, 'He said he had plans for me, but I had no idea it was that.' she turned to face Harry, 'It's okay Harry, Neville and Seamus got me out of there remember.'

Harry kept shaking as he stared at Ginny, 'I'm going to kill the bastard.'

'Harry, you can't think like that no matter how much I would love you to. Let's do it the right way, capture them then they go to Azkaban and live in that hell hole forever,' Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulder.

'Harry, please,' Ginny put her hands to Harry's face, then kissed him, 'it's all fine now, nothing happened and you've got some plans going to stop him. Remember, I'm having an auror escort with me the whole time, I'll be safe.'

'Yeah, sorry,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing.

'Oh another vision,' Ginny said watching Harry carefully.

'Maybe you're vision changed Ginny,' Charlie said watching Harry with everyone else. But they all noticed it seemed to be taking longer.

'Oh god,' Harry blinked a few times, 'It's changed, they still kill you, but Zabini, he...he,' Harry put his head on Ginny's shoulder, 'We have to stop this.'

'We will, now calm down and tell us what you saw Harry?' Oliver asked.

'Ginny was taken, not killed on the seventh floor. I saw feet sticking out from under the cloak, one of you looked dead. They chained Ginny up, she was naked and five of the Slytherin's were taking turns with her before using a slicing hex on her face, then Zabini killed you.' Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, 'Before, you and me were swimming in the black lake with everyone here, Hagrid and Grawp was in the water with us. Grawp was actually throwing us all up in the air, letting us fall into the water, we were having a good time.'

'Okay, so it's either before the weather turns, or next year when it warms up again.' Samuel said.

'Makes more sense for it to be next year, usually from September it's too cold to swim in that lake,' Ron said watching his sister.

'Um, Mr and Mrs Weasley, do you mind if Ginny comes with me now?'

'No, go on, go spend some time together,' Arthur said, then everyone watched as Harry and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and vanished. 'Okay, some of your plans will need to be changed.'

'If they kill either Samuel or Oliver, than one is not enough, we need someone else to be with Ginny at all times, they don't need to be hidden all the time though,' Kingsley said.

'I doubt Harry will let her out of his sight, but between all of us, we should be able to take turns being with Ginny,' Neville said.

'Yes, but anything can happen to delay or distract any of you.' Oliver said.

'Okay, what if Charlie is at Hogwarts, sometimes under one of the cloaks, me or Oliver under the other one. I'm sure McGonagall will let us make something up for Charlie being there, that way two is with Ginny the entire time, even if Neville, or Ron is walking with her and of course Harry as well.' Samuel said.

'Sounds good, I'll talk to Minerva about all this later. Now Rosemary, they think you have been arrested, so you we've got a choice for you to make. Either take polyjuice potion all the time and pretend to be Arthur's secretary, but looking like another woman, or you go to a safe house until this is all over.'

'I'd like to help, so I'll use the polyjuice potion. They were going to use me to kill you Sir, but what about Uncle Chester, they think he's dead.'

'He's going to be staying here at the Burrow with the Weasley's, it has wards around it so it's perfectly safe. He can use the floo from here as no one will realise it's a muggle using it. We are going to give him a supply of polyjuice potion as well so if he needs to go out, he'll be safe. We've set up Harry's flat for him to floo to when he needs to go somewhere, so he's car can stay there, but I'm going to transfigure it to change the colour and shape.'

'Sounds good, as long as he's safe.'

'We'll keep him safe Rosemary, just like we kept you safe tonight. If we didn't know about this, you could have been killed, we know what we're doing.'

'I know Sir, thank you.'

'I have an idea Kingsley, everyone knows I work with dragons right?'

'Right, you brought the dragons over for the triwizard tournament.'

'What if we ask McGonagall about having one or two at Hogwarts for a year, nothing too dangerous and just babies, that way Hagrid can actually teach the students about the dragons, but I'm seen with them when Ginny is in class or in the dorm room with Harry and the others.'

'Could you get a couple of young dragons over here in the next few weeks?'

'No problem, most of the dragons would have just finished having their eggs a month or two ago, so there should be a lot of babies at the reserve by now.'

'Go organise that Charlie, I'll work it with Minerva, because it's a damn good plan and gives you a legitimate reason to be there.'

'Okay, we've got some more plans going, now you lot,' Kingsley looked around at the auror DA, 'Remember not to be too friendly with Oliver and Samuel, say hello, maybe talk to them if you want, but nothing else. With me, I'll be acting like any other professor. But I will try not to give you too much homework or assignments, but don't try to take advantage or it might look suspicious to the Slytherin's.'

'So we'll pretty much groan and complain whenever you tell us what you want us to do, but you're not going to take points from us are you Kingsley?' Neville asked as everyone laughed.

'Don't push it Neville,' Kingsley heard Samuel and Oliver laugh softly, 'Okay, why don't you all head out until the next meeting. I have to get Rosemary her polyjuice potion and show her who she is going to be from tomorrow.'

The auror DA apart from Hermione and Ron all said goodnight, then left. Oliver and Samuel were telling Chester how to use the floo, while Kingsley sat down with his secretary and Arthur. The three of them sat and discussed what was expected of them over the next year and hoped it would only take a few months, but had to plan long term in case any unforseen situations cropped up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Harry was lying awake watching Ginny sleep. Even though her parents knew Harry and Ginny were together in every way now, they never made love when they came to Harry's flat, they just got into bed, held each other and talked until Ginny fell asleep.

'I will keep you safe Gin,' Harry said softly as he stared down at her, then he lay down beside her, put his arms around her and Ginny automatically cuddled up next to Harry but it still took him a long time to fall asleep.

A couple of days later, everyone pretended to go to Kingsley Shacklebolt's funeral, they looked sombre, even comforted his partner Thomas who couldn't be told that Kingsley was really alive. They saw Kingsley as his disguised self, watching his partner during the service, but it was just too dangerous for Thomas to know the truth. Kingsley contacted Draco Malfoy as the death eater Collins and the young man told Kingsley that Zabini Jr believed Kingsley was dead but they still had plans for Harry and his blood traitor girlfriend. Draco had told Kingsley about the coins the DA used and how he had used one when he had to bring the death eaters inside Hogwarts, so they worked out a plan so if Draco needed to contact Harry and not Kingsley, then Harry would have a way of knowing something was going on.

Over the next few weeks, the auror DA group were all very good at martial arts, Chester was very pleased with how they were progressing even after a couple of months. But Chester was giving Ginny extra lessons on a few different moves. As soon as she had it perfect, they were going to show the group.

Kingsley spoke to Minerva and she had agreed instantly about Charlie and the dragons. She had Hagrid build a large enclosure right away from the castle, but also had another enclosure that the baby dragons could be put into when Hagrid showed the students. All their plans were falling into place and it was getting close to September the first, so everyone was anxious but also a little excited.

Harry hardly left Ginny's side, only when he was with Oliver and Samuel learning what he needed to become an auror. Oliver and Samuel were pleased with Harry's dedication and his progress and knew that within another few months, Harry would be able to be a full auror, but they had decided that no one would know that Harry was fully trained which would make the Slytherin death eaters not so wary of Harry, thinking he was still training. Harry also found out he could do everything wandless now, but when he got to Hogwarts, he was going to use his wand so no one would know, because it gave him the element of surprise if they thought Harry couldn't get to his wand for any reason.

Chester, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur Weasley were all down in the training shed waiting for Samuel, Oliver, the disguised Kingsley and the auror DA to arrive. The other Weasley's had been told about the vision of Ginny changing, so they wanted to see how everyone was going to help protect their little sister and they also wanted to see the group train for the last time before they headed to Hogwarts.

'I hate knowing you've been hiding something from me sweetheart, but I get that you wanted to surprise everyone,' Harry said as he stood with his arms around Ginny.

'I know you don't like it Harry, but I wanted to show you at the same time as everyone else. But I promise to never keep anything from you again.'

Harry grinned, 'Okay, I'll go with that, but it looks like everyone's arrived.'

'Before we get started, I want to say something,' Chester beamed at the group, 'Now I know a lot of you don't know how this normally works in martial arts. But when you learn, you start with what we call levels for belts. The better you get the different coloured belts you get until you become a black belt. Now I hold a seventh degree black belt, which is classed as a master. A normal student will have a black belt but he won't be a master, but can teach. After three months of training, normally students would still be on the lowest, which is a white belt, but you lot are all up to the standard of blue or purple belt, which is only a couple under a black and normally takes years to get to that. That shows how dedicated you all were and also that you all have natural talent. So I have to tell you how proud of am of all of you of the work you've put into learning. Now there is one here that is actually up to the standard of a brown belt which is just under the black and that's Ginny. So we've done a little bit of extra training so we can show you something. We need the biggest and strongest man to attack Ginny to show you what we have been doing. We can either use Charlie or Kingsley, we'll let you decide which one.'

'I'll do it since I have this training and Kingsley doesn't,' Charlie said stepping over to his sister, 'You're not going to hurt me, are you sis?'

Everyone in the room laughed, because Charlie was a lot taller and wider than Ginny. He was strong from working with dragons for years, so for someone as small framed as Ginny hurting someone so big was funny, but also not something anyone would expect.

'I'll do my best Charlie,' Ginny smirked, gave Harry a kiss then pulled Charlie into the centre of the room while everyone moved back to the walls, 'Which way first Chester?'

'Like the way we started, Charlie behind you with his hand at your throat, wand at your head, but Charlie, really hold Ginny's neck tight without choking her and this will show what she can do.'

Charlie stood behind Ginny, brought his hand around and grabbed Ginny's throat, then put his wand right at her temple. Everyone watched as Ginny just grabbed Charlie's hand and threw him over her shoulder but also ended up taking his wand at the same time and it all happened in a couple of seconds to stunned silence.

'Blimey,' Ron said gazing opened mouthed at his sister, 'how in the name of merlins baggy y-fronts did Ginny do that?'

'Anyone, any size can learn to do that. Now normally my style of martial arts doesn't really go into throws, but it can be taught. I thought Ginny should have that little extra bit of skill since Harry's vision is about her.'

Harry smiled as he pulled Ginny into his arms, 'That was brilliant love and unexpected.'

'Thanks,' Ginny grinned and watched Charlie got up before handing his wand back, 'Sorry Charlie, didn't hurt too much, did it?'

'No, but sure surprised the life out of me. I must weigh three times what you do, but you just threw me like I was nothing and got my wand at the same time.'

'That's the idea, Chester said it doesn't matter with size, so I just proved he was right.'

'I wish we could all learn that, but there's no time. We all head to Hogwarts in a few more days,' Hannah said.

'Yes, it would be handy, but I've been doing this with Ginny for the last few weeks, so there's no time now. But please don't try this, because without knowing exactly what you're doing, you could do damage to your backs.'

'We'll stick with what you've already taught us Chester even if it would be handy,' Harry said but kept looking at Ginny, 'It makes me feel better knowing you can toss someone the size of Charlie like he was the size of a first year.'

'I could try it on you my love.'

'No thanks Gin, I can't afford to get injured. So last training, let's get started.'

For the next hour the group trained, Chester couldn't believe how good they all where and the family that were watched also looked surprised at what the group was able to do now. After the hour, everyone had a drink, talked for a while because they wouldn't see each other again until they got to Hogwarts. Harry told everyone he would try to get at least one day a week to keep training in the room of requirement and would let everyone know when that was organised. They all hugged Chester, thanking him for his experience before the auror DA group hugged their friends before leaving.

'They are really going to do good Harry, all of you will,' Kingsley smiled down at his friend.

'We hope so Kingsley, not just at Hogwarts, but after. They all want a better world to live in than what we all have for years.'

'Well you gave us that start Harry, now we just have to get the last of his rounded up. But it's late and we all have a lot to do, so you won't see me again, well not like this anyway, I'll be Professor Griswell.'

'I hope this doesn't take too long Kingsley, I know you have to put your life on hold, especially with Thomas.'

'I know, it is hard and I'm hoping it doesn't take long either, or he might just end up finding someone else. It'll work out in the end, I know it will,' Kingsley hugged Harry, before saying goodbye to everyone else. Then Samuel and Oliver left, but Harry would see them the next evening to keep studying to become an auror.

Mr and Mrs Weasley led Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny up to the house and they all sat down to have some dinner.

'I can't believe my little sister was able to do that to Charlie, but after seeing it, I know now never to get on your bad side,' Bill grinned at her.

'I thought you always knew that Bill, I know I have,' Harry smirked.

'It's good that my brothers are finally showing me the respect I deserve,' Ginny looked at her four brothers, 'But at least you do know now I can take care of myself.'

'They do Ginny, we all do, but seeing that just gives us that little bit of extra relief so now we won't worry quite as much as we did,' Arthur smiled at his daughter.

'Have you decided where you want to get married yet?' Bill asked.

'We've talked about it and there's two places. First if we can, it will be Hogwarts as that's where Harry and I first got together, if we can't, then here at the Burrow.'

'Are you going to talk to McGonagall about it Harry, you'll see her more than Ginny as you won't be a student?' George asked.

'Yep, as soon as I get there, give her some time to think about it and because it's going to be held on September the first next year, the reception will still be going on when the new students arrive. So Ginny and I though if we can have the wedding there, but not the reception, then we can still have the reception here.'

'If it's allowed at Hogwarts, where are you going to hold the ceremony?' Molly asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, 'The quidditch pitch,' they said together.

'That's where we both spent a lot of time together and because it was winning the cup that finally got Harry up the nerve to kiss me the first time, even if that was in the Gryffindor common room.'

'You were nervous about kissing Ginny Harry?' George chuckled.

'Not really about kissing her, but what Ron would do. I saw him have a go at Dean Thomas when Ginny dated him and we saw them snogging. Ron and Ginny got into this huge fight, I ended up standing between them so they wouldn't hex each other, but I was actually happy about Ron busting that up.'

'What, you didn't think Ron would like the idea of you snogging his little sister?' Charlie asked.

'I knew he wouldn't like it and he didn't either. Every time me and Ginny found somewhere private to sit and snog, Ron would always find us.'

'Sounds like my little brother, but not about you Harry, about Ginny. I don't think any of us was ready to see her as a young woman and not a little girl,' Bill smiled at his sister.

'I knew I'd be in for it the moment I figured out I had feelings for Ginny. She had six older brothers who I had seen protecting her. But now, none of you can do anything about it, she's engaged to me and in a years time, she's going to be my wife,' Harry stared at Ginny as she stared at Harry. The family all watched the young couple and could see the love they had for each other, but they also knew that with Harry being very protective of Ginny and Ginny hates being protected. They were going to have a few very large arguments that might even end up with wands being draw, but they also knew their love would get them through anything, they just had to get past this last danger then Harry and Ginny could start their lives together.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

The morning of September the first was the normal rush at the Burrow. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Charlie were all making sure they had all their stuff together. Harry, Oliver and Samuel would be meeting them on platform nine and three quarters as the aurors decided to take the train trip with the students in case the Slytherin's tried anything.

As Arthur Weasley was now the Minister for Magic, he decided to say goodbye to his children at the Burrow and let his wife see them off. Charlie apparated to Hogwarts to set up his room, then check on the baby dragons that his friends had brought over a few days before.

Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped through the barrier on platform nine and three quarters and instantly spotted Oliver, Samuel and Harry all standing on the platform in their auror robes. Harry was standing away from the other two as he talked to Neville and some of their other friends so it wouldn't look like the others knew the two aurors. The moment Harry spotted Ginny, they instantly wrapped their arms around each other, snogging and not caring who saw them.

'Not very professional Harry,' Samuel said trying to act like Harry's boss and not a friend.

'Sorry boss,' Harry grinned, 'but I had to kiss my fiancée good morning.'

'Alright, I'll let it go this time, but you are on duty remember?'

'I know, I'll behave,' Harry nodded seriously to him even though he wanted to laugh.

'You're getting a few looks from the Slytherin's,' Ron whispered to Harry.

'I know, they have been giving me those looks since I arrived. But notice Zabini watching Ginny and I wish I could go hex that look off his face.'

'We all wish we could Harry, but let's stick to the plan, it will work and they have no idea what any of us can do, they never found out what Chester was helping us with.'

'Yeah, that was lucky.'

Ginny got pulled away by a couple of her other friends, then spotted her ring and the excited talk about Ginny being engaged to Harry spread over the whole platform. Harry, Ron, Oliver, Samuel and a few others all saw Zabini and a few of the others huddle together talking anxiously.

'Okay, they know how serious you and Ginny are now Harry, so they might take this slow like we think they will,' Samuel said.

'Especially since I am in auror robes and standing with two well known aurors. The main part of this surprise is when they see me and Oliver get on the train and realise where going to be at Hogwarts, then they get to see you, the new head auror.'

'Yep, so hopefully they will take longer to get their plans worked out and let's hope they miss a few pointers or have some pretty big mistakes. But notice Simon, the one we thought didn't want to be one of them, he looks very uncomfortable and a bit out of place.'

'Yeah, he doesn't want to be part of that.'

'Here's another test Harry, Malfoy is walking this way,' Ron said.

They all watched Draco Malfoy stride past with his usually confidence, but he sneered like always at Harry, but made it look like he wanted to say something hateful, but couldn't, then he joined the other Slytherin's. Harry and his group watched Malfoy and his group talk, look over at Harry, then huddle together again.

'Okay, they think he still can't stand you.' Oliver said as he gazed down at them.

'Yeah and even though Kingsley said he's been giving you a lot of information, I still don't trust him.'

'He knows that and it actually works in our favour. The others will think you two still hate each other, even if you do, but look the trains here, I'll wait until it leaves, then I'll leave.'

Harry nodded, but looked at Ginny, 'We'll keep her safe Harry, one of us will always be with her while you and Oliver do what you have to,' Hermione said seeing the worried look on his friend's face.

'I know you will Hermione, it's just the first time Ginny will be anywhere near them.'

'Give her a kiss, then let Ron, Hermione and the others take her onto the train,' Samuel said.

'Okay,' Harry stepped over to Ginny, took her hand and they stood together for a minute, just staring into each other's eyes.

'I'll be fine and I already promised to have someone with me even if I need to go to the loo, stop worrying Harry.'

'That's impossible love, but you need to get on board,' Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny, at first tenderly, then they both deepened the kiss ignoring the whistles from passing students. Then Harry let her go with Ron and the others while he stood with Oliver.'

'She got a few looks from them, let's see what they do when they realise were on board with everyone,' Oliver said watching the students climb aboard the big red train.

'I noticed,' Harry said never taking his eyes off the train.

'Keep it under control Harry, but now I'm off, you two get aboard,' Samuel said then watched as his two aurors got onto the train, waited until it pulled away, then apparated to Hogwarts.

Oliver and Harry went up to the prefect carriage to speak with the head boy and girl and prefects before they did an inspection on the train. Both Harry and Oliver noticed the suspicious looks from the Slytherin head boy and girl, but ignored them before they left the compartment and walked slowly down the train. They instantly saw a group of Slytherin's standing at a compartment door.

'Is there a problem here?' Oliver said.

The four Slytherin's all spun around and saw the two aurors, 'No,' Zabini said scowling at Harry then walked off with his group.

Harry and Oliver stepped inside and noticed Ron and Neville were standing in front of Ginny.

'What happened?'

'Mainly smart arse remarks, but all directed at Ginny,' Ron said moving aside so Harry could get to his sister.

'Are you okay love?'

'I'm fine, I didn't even need Ron or Neville to stand in front of me, but we talked before and said it would look better if they thought the blokes were protecting me.'

'It does look good, so keep doing that, let them think that Ginny needs protection. Sorry Ginny, but it does make it look better.' Oliver said.

'I know, that's why I'm letting them, but I know you two have to keep patrolling.'

'Yeah, we do, but we'll be back,' Harry kissed Ginny again, then left with Oliver.

They walked slowly through the train, sometimes breaking up arguments or just watching and letting the people who were arguing stop themselves the moment they spotted the two aurors. Oliver noticed that a lot of people stared at Harry, most with admiring looks, so he leaned over and whispered to Harry.

'The saviour still has his fans.'

Harry scowled, 'I don't care if you are an auror, I'll hex you next time you call me that.'

'You are too easy to wind up Harry, relax and learn to ignore those names. If they realise how upset you get if someone calls you one of those names, they'll use it.'

'I know, you've told me, sorry, I'll try.'

Harry and Oliver stepped into the Slytherin compartment, everyone automatically stopped talking and glared at the two aurors, but mainly at Harry. As Harry was walking along beside Oliver, he noticed a quick look from Malfoy, then felt the coin in his pocket get hot, so he looked around like nothing was going on, but also gave the slightest of nods. The moment they left the compartment, Oliver and Harry huddled together to read the coin. Then they made it look like they went into Ginny's compartment, pulled out the two cloaks then had Ron pretend to look around for the lady with the cart to let them out. Harry and Oliver headed for the boys bathrooms, then only Harry took his cloak off to wait. Malfoy stepped in a minute later.

'What's up Malfoy?'

'They want Ginny and I mean they really want her. They heard you two were engaged and want to ruin your life. So they are planning on killing her, but they want to hurt her first, um...' Draco hesitated.

'I know what their planning on doing to Ginny, but have you heard anything about when they might do this?'

'No, at first they were going to do it straight away, but when they saw you and that other auror get on the train, their not sure now. There waiting to see what happens at Hogwarts, they have no idea you'll be there.'

'Okay, thanks Malfoy, if you hear anything else, let either me or Griswell know,' Harry blinked then his eyes glazed over.

Oliver pulled off the cloak, 'His having another vision.'

'Vision, what are you on about?' Malfoy asked surprised that the other auror was there.

'Harry's a seer, that's how he knows what they want to do to Ginny, he saw it, something's changed though.'

Harry blinked again, 'Okay,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'They don't trust you Malfoy, they don't believe we're working together but they are going to kill you when they take Ginny. They are going to use you to get her away from her friends and me.'

'What happened before Harry?'

'Same, we were swimming in the lake with everyone, Hagrid and Grawp where still there. So it's definitely after winter when the weather warms up, it looked like summer.'

'I've been making them think I want you and her dead, why do they want to kill me?'

'Because of your mother, they know she lied to Voldemort about me being dead when I wasn't, so they want her to suffer by killing her son. So you need to be extra careful around them, don't let them get behind you for any reason. This might be a shock, but someone hits you in the back with the killing curse and it happens down in the dungeons, not in the room, the corridor outside the room.'

'Okay, we need to tell Samuel what's going on and change a few of our plans, plus try to keep Malfoy alive as well.' Oliver turned to Malfoy, 'We will keep you safe, for now go back so they don't get suspicious. If anything changes, we'll let you know.'

'But won't I be in danger down in that compartment?'

'No, when I see things, it happens exactly like I see unless it changes, but I'll see that as well. So we know you'll be safe for now, just try to act naturally, you know, mouth off about me or something.'

'Okay, I'm taking a lot on trust here, but you will let me know if anything changes?'

'Yes, you have our word you'll be kept up to date,' Oliver said then watched as the tall blond left, 'Put the cloak back on and head back to the compartment,' Oliver and Harry put the cloaks over themselves, then had a quick look along the corridor before heading back to Ginny and the others.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked as she took Harry's hand.

'They were going to take you straight away, but because they saw us, that's changed. Now they plan on using Malfoy to get you Ginny and they are going to kill him at the same time, but Harry saw it was still the same before. You were all swimming with Hagrid and Grawp.'

'So we're still looking at next year,' Ron said as he stared at his sister.

'Yeah, but we all know that could change, Harry should see it, but don't take it for granted that he will see a change. So Ginny, still have someone with you, Charlie of course will, me or Samuel still using the cloaks and Harry when he's not studying.'

'I will, I'm not going to let anyone stop me becoming Mrs. Potter,' Ginny pulled Harry to her and kissed him fiercely and this time not one person said a thing just watched the young couple snog.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

When the train slowed, everyone got their trunks and stepped off the train. Harry and Oliver got into the carriage with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna and made their way up to the castle. Before the entered the hall, Harry kissed Ginny again, then watched as she walked off with Ron and Neville on either side of her.

'She'll be fine Harry, let's go,' Oliver and Harry stepped into the Great Hall and went up to stand with Samuel behind the staff table, 'Harry had another vision, we'll explain after the feast,' Oliver said quietly.

'About Ginny?'

'No, Malfoy, he's in danger as well.'

Harry stared down at Ginny as she stared up at Harry as the Great Hall filled with all the students, then Flitwick brought in the first years and there were more than ever before because of all the muggleborns that weren't allowed to attend the year before. Professor McGonagall welcomed everyone before the food appeared. Harry, Samuel and Oliver sat at the end of the staff table, talking quietly between them. The two aurors noticed Harry hardly ate and kept urging him to eat more, but they also noticed Charlie who was also sitting at the staff table was only picking at his food and kept watching his sister.

'I need to talk to Charlie,' Samuel said and got up, bent down behind the large red head, 'Charlie, relax, if they see how worried you look, it might give it away that we know what's going on.'

'Yeah, sorry Samuel, but I get why Harry's been looking worse the last week. We're here where it happens.'

'I know Charlie, but try not to look at your sister as much if you do, try to smile like everything is alright.'

'Okay, I'll try,' Charlie took a couple of deep breaths then put a smile on his face as Samuel went to sit back down.

When deserts were finished and the noise in the Great Hall started to get on the loud side, Minerva McGonagall stood up and the place fell silent.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts, as you can see, everything has been repaired. But it is wonderful to see all of you here, some for the first time,' she smiled around at all the first years, 'some that will be here for their last time this year,' she smiled at the older students, but her gaze stayed on Hermione, Ron, Ginny and their friends. Then she went into her speech about safety and where students are not allowed to go and how no student could be out of their house rooms after dark unless they have permission from a teacher.

'Now we do have a new staff member, please welcome Professor Griswell who will be taking defence against the dark arts,' Kingsley stood up and acknowledge the light applause but noticed that Ron and their friends clapped the longest, 'We are also introducing new a creature in Care of Magical Creatures. Mr. Weasley,' Minerva indicated Charlie, 'he is a dragon handler and has brought over a couple of small baby dragons for you to see and learn about. As a lot of you might know, Mr. Weasley was one of the handlers that brought the dragons during the triwizard tournament, so he will be here for the year. If we think having dragons here is safe and will benefit the students, we might make it permanent, at the moment it is just for the year. Even though Professor Hagrid takes Care of Magical Creatures, we needed someone with experience with dragons to be here to look after them. Now as most of you know there are still a few death eaters out there and that Minister Shacklebolt was murdered not long ago by them. So Minister Weasley has decided for your safety to have three aurors stationed here for the year. Auror McGreggor is head auror and is in charge, Auror Skeers and Auror Potter are also going to be keeping all of you safe. Now about Auror Potter, a lot of you know him as friends, but I'm sorry to say that you will have to address him as Auror Potter or Sir, well all but one student and that is his fiancée Ginny Weasley. So even though I know a lot of you are friends, please try to remember he is here as an official of the Ministry of Magic. Now, prefects lead your first years to the house rooms, the rest of you, try to remember what it was like being a first year and help them out, but now, off to bed.'

Harry got up and stepped over to Minerva McGonagall, 'Are you really going to have Ron and the others call me Auror Potter?'

'Sorry Harry, it is the rules. Any ministry official has to be addressed accordingly, but I am allowing Ginny to call you Harry.'

'She's right Harry, you have to be addressed as Auror Potter, of course in the privacy of Gryffindor tower, they can call you Harry.' Samuel said.

'Okay, I suppose I'll have to get used to it, but their all bound to slip, a lot,' Harry shook his head.'

'We know, but now, head up with Ginny and the others. First thing in the morning, one of us will be under the cloak with her at all time, Charlie will be near her a lot as well. Remember, do not mention anything when you're up there, someone just might overhear and even though they are Gryffindor's, they might get overheard telling someone else.' Samuel said.

'I know, I remember what you told me boss, I'll see you all in the morning,' Harry left the staff table and joined his friends, but instantly put his arm around Ginny.

'Was she serious Harry?' Ron asked quietly.

'Yeah, sorry, but as I am officially a ministry employee and representing the ministry, that's how I have to be addressed. But not in Gryffindor tower, so let's get out of here, I'm sick of all the staring.'

Harry and his Gryffindor friends all waved to their other friends from the other houses, then headed up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione gave the password and they all stepped inside which fell silent the moment Harry was spotted.

'Um, you're an auror, are you supposed to be in here?' a sixth year boy asked.

'Yes, I'm staying in here for the year. I was offered my own rooms, but I want to stay with my friends,' Harry tried not to sound too rude, but pulled Ginny over to a corner, 'Hey.'

'Hey, you looked worried at the table, everything okay?'

'Yeah, but you know me, I can't help worrying, but I want to spend a bit of time with you alone. Do you want to sneak out with me, go to the room of requirement for a while?'

'Yes, I do, I've been on edge all night.'

'I'll get you the cloak, then go upstairs put it on and then tap me on the back and I'll let you out. But I'll let Ron and Hermione know so they don't worry.'

Ginny nodded and went up to the boys rooms with Harry, stuffed the cloak into her robes then they walked back down. Ginny kissed Harry like she was going to bed, then headed upstairs. Harry went over to Ron and Hermione and told them quietly that Ginny was coming with him for a while, but under the cloak. Harry felt a tap on his back, so he nodded to his friends, then opened the portrait, pretended to look back to give Ginny time to step out. They both headed to the seventh floor, Harry walked past the wall three times as soon as the door appeared they both went into a nice bedroom type room. Harry and Ginny instantly undressed and got into bed where they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny did all her homework with Ron, Hermione and everyone else, but always snuck out and spent the night with Harry in the room of requirement. Ron, Ginny and everyone in seventh year enjoyed defence against the dark arts and even though Professor Griswell didn't look like the type that would be good at defence, only the DA knew it was really Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Harry, I need to speak with you after breakfast,' Minerva said as she sat down at the staff table.

'Nothing's wrong is there Minerva? Merlin that's still strange to hear me say that.'

Minerva gave a small laugh, 'It might take a while for you to get used to that Harry, but as for what you asked, no, not in that sense anyway, so stick around after you eat. Charlie and Oliver will be with Ginny.'

'Okay, I'll be here,' Harry sighed, then sat watching Ginny eat while he ate only a little himself. He quickly went down and kissed Ginny before she went off with the others to her first class, then sat back at the staff table, 'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'I've decided to change something, you'll be getting your own staff quarters from now on and Ginny will be living with you. It's been impossible to stop you two using the room of requirement, so you might as well have your own room. I'm only doing this since I know you are engaged and of course you're worried about her. You'd be sleeping outside portrait if I stopped you going in there.'

Harry shook his head, 'How did you know we were spending nights in there?'

'I know more than you students think I know, even if you're not a student, I still know what goes on around this place. You didn't forget that the portraits always report things to the headmistress, did you Harry?'

'Actually I did forget about that, that's how Dumbledore always knew what was going on. But you're right, if you stopped me going into Gryffindor tower, I would have slept outside the portrait hole. I know she's safe when I'm with her, this vision is worse than the first one and I can't get it out of my head.'

'Yes, Samuel explained about that. Have you found anything else out yet?'

'No, we haven't, but going on the before vision, it will be after that day we all swim in the black lake. Everyone seems to accept Charlie being here though.'

'Yes, none of the staff have heard anything about it neither have the portraits, so they believed he is just here to watch the dragons. I am considering keeping baby dragons here all the time. I'm thinking about talking to Charlie about that, see if he can organise to have a couple brought here every year. But now, let me show you to your knew quarters and your personal belongings are already up there.'

'Okay, thanks Minerva,' Harry followed her out of the Great Hall, up a couple of flights then to a section of wall where she tapped it with her wand and a door appeared. Harry and Minerva went in, 'Nice, roomy,' Harry looked around.

'Their comfortable, now think of a password, tap the back of the door with your wand and it will activate. Make sure no students hear what it is though, but I should let you get back to your lessons.'

'Thank again Minerva.'

'You're welcome Harry,' she smiled then left the room.

Harry sat for a minute thinking about a password, then smiled before he got up pulled his wand and faced the back of the door.

'Padfoot,' Harry tapped the door, saw a shimmer go around it, then disappear before he headed back down to have his auror lessons with Samuel.

'So what did Minerva want?' Samuel asked.

'She knew Ginny and me were spending nights together in the room or requirement, so she got us our own quarters. She realised I couldn't leave Ginny's side, not with this vision.'

'I don't blame you Harry, but you said yourself you're meant to see them to save the person. You have already saved Kingsley, you will save Ginny.'

'We'll save Ginny,' Harry nodded, then got stuck into his work with Samuel. He knew he got distracted a lot, but Samuel understood and was patient with Harry, because knowing the Slytherin's wanted to hurt Harry by taking and killing Ginny was making it hard on Harry and everyone else and a lot of that came down to the waiting.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Now that everyone was finally getting into a routine, Harry was able to work on a night when the auror DA could keep training. Samuel, Oliver and Kingsley would join them most nights, Samuel and Oliver to train with them, sometimes to train the auror DA with Kingsley helping. But apart from their martial arts training, learning some auror techniques, Samuel, Oliver and Kingsley would help the auror DA in defence against the dark arts. On those nights, Harry who didn't need the extra help in defence, started to practice something on his own. So he had a section of the room of requirement closed off because he didn't want anyone to know until he could do it.

Rumours had started to spread around that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had their own room as they both have not been seen in Gryffindor tower of a night or morning. At first people asked why Ginny Weasley was allowed to share with Harry Potter, but then everyone realised they were engaged and had been living together before Hogwarts started even if technically it wasn't true. Ginny did spend most nights with Harry at his flat, but still lived at the Burrow. But they needed to make sure no one got suspicious as to why Ginny was allowed to stay with Harry, so their friends quietly started to spread the rumour around that Harry and Ginny lived together before Hogwarts.

During the Christmas break, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed to the Burrow for the break, most of their friends also headed home. Chester was still there and took the auror DA through a few more training sessions just to make sure they were keeping it up and they didn't forget anything. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family had a good Christmas together but even with family around and great food, the mood just wasn't as festive as normal. One of the reasons was it was the first one without Fred, the other the danger Ginny was in. When it was time to head back to Hogwarts, they noticed Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed more nervous than last time they left and they, just like everyone else knew it was going to be the last time they saw Ginny until Harry's vision played out.

Just before the lessons was due to start, the auror DA, Samuel, Oliver and Kingsley were all in the room of requirement going through some more training when Oliver noticed Harry standing still.

'Harry,' he walked over and noticed his eyes, 'his having another vision,' Oliver called out.

Everyone gathered around Harry and waited until he finished, which seemed to take a long time again, then they saw Harry blink.

'What did you see Harry?' Samuel asked.

Harry blew out a huge breath, 'It changed again, we were having a snow fight outside, all of us, that was the before, after Ginny was walking alone up to the hospital wing, she was grabbed, but I never saw anyone with her or spells hitting one of you if you were there under the cloak.'

'We got letters about going up to speak with Madame Pomfrey about our sexual education. She's doing everyone individually now as she realised a lot of students try to get out of it because they were in a group,' Hermione explained.

'But we wouldn't let Ginny go alone, so what's changed,' Ron said.

'Do you know when you're supposed to go see her Gin?' Harry asked as he put his arm around her.

'No, her letter said we'll get told right before we have to go up there.'

'Okay, two on Ginny at all times from now on, under the cloak, Harry you're one, one of us will be the other one, it's already snowing outside so this could happen at any time. All of you will be involved in this and we'll help all of you catch up with any work, so we need to work out a roster with two of you with her at all times as well. Did you see Malfoy Harry?' Samuel said but noticed he just kept staring at Ginny, 'Harry, pay attention.'

'Yeah, sorry boss, what?'

'Did you see Malfoy?'

'No, but I want to go over the memory again. If it is Malfoy and he is made to grab her, we will need someone to turn into him, play the part.'

'I'll change to Malfoy, so you're going to need to contact him, get some hair,' Charlie said as he stood right beside Ginny as well.

'We're going to have to work on that part, they might be with him until they tell him it's time. So that might be out until we talk to him and find out if they have said anything.'

'Alright, it's time to tell you what I've been doing, first is becoming an animagus, I can, but I was able to work something else, I can changed into two animals. The first was just random, I never chose it, but it's a phoenix, the second I wanted to do this as it might help, it's a bowtruckle, I'll just look like a small piece of something in Ginny's hair.'

'Damn Harry, no one can change into two animals, but that is going to come in handy. So you won't be under the cloak, you'll be with Ginny,' Oliver said.

'Idea, what if we let them see Harry change into the phoenix?' Ron suggested, 'like he's showing the staff, as everyone knew Dumbledore could change into a phoenix, he owned a phoenix and his patronus was a phoenix.'

'Good idea Ron, first we need to go watch this memory. Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Neville, go with Ginny to their room, stay there until we get back. The rest of you, we'll let you know what's going on, because you're about to get an idea what being a real auror is like, let's go,' Kingsley said and led everyone out of the room, Harry waited until Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Neville entered his and Ginny's room, then went up to the headmistress office. 'Sorry to disturb you Minerva, but we need to use the pensieve. Harry's vision changed again.'

'It's fine, you know where it is,' she saw the worried look on Harry's face as he, Oliver, Samuel and Kingsley entered Harry's memory. She stood there watching and waiting, not knowing how long it was going to be. Not long after the four men came out of the pensieve.

'Okay, it was Malfoy, but there was someone with him, couldn't tell who it was though. So someone turning into Malfoy is out, but I had an idea, what if one of us turns into Ginny just before she's due to go up to the hospital wing.' Harry said.

'Is that when it happens?'

'Yeah, Hermione told us they all got letters to see Poppy separately about their sex education lesson.' Oliver said.

'I never heard anything about that and she would have to pass that with me,' Minerva said looking worried, 'Oh, is Harry having a vision, he's eyes look strange.'

'Another one,' Kingsley said and they all stood staring at Harry until he blinked.

'Poppy's in danger, they plan to kill her, put someone in her place,' Harry said then took a couple of deep breaths.

'Okay, we need a potion to lift the polyjuice potion then get Poppy here and see if it's still her, then we need someone to take her place. But they really want Ginny,' Oliver said as he looked at Harry.

'You don't need a potion to lift it, I can do it,' Harry said still taking a couple of deep breaths, 'The before was nothing special, Poppy sitting at the staff table talking to Minerva, looked like dinner time.'

'So all this could happen at any time, you and your friends having a snowball fight outside, that's the one we watch out for. But Poppy, they wouldn't do it too early because they couldn't take the chance that someone needed healing.' Samuel said.

'What if you just don't have a snowball fight Harry?' Minerva asked.

'It would still happen anyway, the before just lets us know its close. When the one of Kingsley changed, I never got the before that time and it happened within a week. This is different, it went from summer to anytime now, a big time difference.' Harry shook his head, then put his hand in his pocket, 'Malfoy, needs to see one of us, he said it's urgent.'

'I can do that without them getting suspicious, I'll be right back,' Minerva said and hurried from the office.

'Oliver, go down to Harry's room, make sure everything is fine, we'll fill you in when we get there.'

'Yes boss, try not to worry Harry, it'll work out.'

'Yeah, but it keeps changing, so we have to keep changing our plans.'

'I know we do, but we will. Now this animagus you can do, that will help and keep you hidden, so one plan already, having someone turn into Poppy, that needs planning. It needs to be someone that can take care of themselves, so we'll work on that later along with who turns into Ginny.'

'Inside Mr. Malfoy,' Minerva said sternly then closed the door, 'I made it look like Draco was in trouble.'

'What's going on Draco?' Samuel asked.

'I overheard them talking about killing Madame Pomfrey and getting Ginny to go see her, grab her on the way. Then there going to cause a fight with Hermione, Ron, Neville, all of you so they can get you away from her.'

'Okay, we know about Poppy, Harry saw it, but we wondered how they planned to make everyone leave Ginny alone. We also know there going to have you be the one to grab Ginny and someone is going to be with you. We were going to have someone change into you, now we can't. So we need some new plans, but in your opinion Draco, who would they send with you?'

'Zabini doesn't trust anyone, so it might be him. If you know it's me, don't you know who is with me?'

'I never saw the face, he had a death eater mask on, robes, low over his head, couldn't even see his hair. But one thing I did notice is that he is about your height Draco, so does that help.'

'Well I'm the tallest out of all of them, Zabini is just shorter than me, everyone else is a noticeable difference.'

'Okay, sounds like Zabini then.' Samuel said, 'we need to get some new plans organised. Malfoy, you're going to be free very soon, so you can either stay at Hogwarts for the year or leave and go into hiding until we have the last of them. You've got a bit of time to think about that, but have any of them asked why you're back this year?'

'Yes, I told them what you said, it was part of my release that I had to attend Hogwarts and stay out of trouble for the full year, they seemed to believe it.'

'They probably do, but still want to kill you for your mother. Now we need a reason why Draco was brought to see the headmistress.'

'How about the aurors heard there is a threat against me, everyone knows the death eaters out there still want to kill me,' Harry said, 'but it's your call boss.'

'Actually that might work and Draco is the son of one of Voldemorts main death eaters. Okay, Draco if they ask, just tell them Harry was threatened and you were questioned because of your past with Harry.'

'Okay, they should buy it, Zabini said his dad is working on a way to get Harry but needs a lot of plans because Harry always seemed to escape Voldemort and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes. If one of his men could kill Harry, he would be happy with that. I only found that out earlier today, but they haven't left me alone long enough to send a message.'

'Then it all works out then, so head back Draco, tell them the story, have a go at Harry like you've done before. When we have some plans, we'll get you back in here and fill you in.'

'Okay,' Draco looked around, but gave Harry a small nod then left the office.

'Minerva, go fill Poppy in, but ask her something first, something only you would know. Tell her we'll see her first thing in the morning and fill you both in on what we've got planned, but tell her to seal her rooms tonight just in case.'

'Alright,' Minerva nodded then left the office.

'Let's go tell your fiancée what's going on and I've got an idea forming,' Kingsley said and the three men left the office, headed down a couple of floors to Harry's private rooms. They looked around, then stepped inside to Ginny throwing herself at Harry who sat down with her on his lap and just held her tight to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

'I know you're upset Ginny, but you need to focus.' Kingsley said.

'She's shaking Kingsley, this is too much for her,' Harry said as he held Ginny tighter, 'You're safe love, please don't worry.'

'Okay, just hold her for now, my idea, we have a couple of accidents, some of the auror DA pretend to be hurt and need to stay in the hospital wing, that will protect whoever we get to turn into Poppy. It's the timing we need to sort out for that.'

'Why do we need someone to turn into Madame Pomfrey?' Neville asked.

'Harry had another vision, they kill her, someone takes her place then get Ginny up there where Draco and we think it's Zabini grab her. Draco said Zabini is about as tall as him, Harry said the person with Draco is tall like him. So we can't have anyone turn into Draco.' Samuel said.

'Also, their planning a fight with all of you to get you away from Ginny. So Harry we know will be in her hair or on her body somewhere, me and Oliver will be under the cloaks. It will look suspicious if you boys are with Ginny, so it might be better if Hermione and maybe two other female auror DA is with her when you head up to the hospital wing.'

'Okay, what if me, Michael, Terry, Cho and Seamus get into a fight about quidditch. We're all in different houses, so it will look legitimate, Charlie could come up pretending to break it up?' Ron suggested.

'Okay, you five will be the ones in the hospital beds, making it looked like you have broken arms, legs, whatever. We'll take you through some extra training tomorrow to show you how to fall, how to make it look natural and how to not overdo pretending to be hurt. Padma, Lavender, Susan and Hannah will be with Ginny along with Oliver and Samuel. I'll be with Dean and Parvati, like we're having a discussion about lessons, but it will be at the other end of that corridor. Hermione you will be Poppy, but we still need to know when this is going to happen.' Kingsley said but he stared at Harry.

'I think Ginny's going into shock Kingsley, she won't stop shaking. Why can't we just take them now?'

'We have no legitimate reason to take them, they haven't done anything wrong. Okay, let's have Ginny out of this all together. She can stay hidden with Minerva in her office, Harry, how do you feel about becoming Ginny?'

'Fine, I want to help get this bloke, then I can surprise them with wandless magic.'

'Okay, so we wait until the snowball fight, it wouldn't have been today as the snow wasn't that thick, then we have to wait until Ginny gets her letter. The moment those two things happen, we all get into place.'

'In the letter it said we have to go up within the hour, so it should give us enough time,' Hermione said.

'Okay, I've got a radical idea, what if me as Ginny let them take me, saves everyone in the hospital wing, you at the corridor, you could all be hidden down in the dungeons.'

'Damn Harry, that's perfect. It won't put Ginny in danger and like you said, wandless magic.'

'Something else I've worked out as well,' Harry waved his hand at his face and instantly became Ginny, 'I can only change me, but I can lift the polyjuice potion on anyone.'

Ginny lifted her head, then giggle, which stopped her shaking, then she couldn't help it, she kissed herself.

'Blimey Ginny, don't do that, do you realise how strange that looks seeing two Ginny's snogging,' Charlie said watching his sister.

'It's good though Charlie, you have to admit and I'm not talking about two Ginny's snogging, I'm talking about Harry, but break it up you two,' Samuel said shaking his head at the couple.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, then Harry waved his head at his face changing back into himself.

'Okay, what if Harry takes over as Ginny now, one of us could pretend to be Harry. I doubt they will attack Harry as he's an auror and always with one of you, another auror?' Charlie suggested.

'I think that will work, but I think it should be Ron, he's been the one bloke that's been close to Harry since they started here. He also knows more about Harry and Ginny's relationship,' Kingsley suggested.

'Wait a minute, we don't have to snog, do we?' Ron said looking surprised as he went red.'

'Oh Ron, don't you want to snog your fiancée,' Harry smirked, then laughed with everyone, 'We won't, maybe just stand together, hold hands, make it look good, but we'll leave the lips to our girlfriends, or in my case, fiancée.'

'Ron, could you pull off holding Harry's hand if he looks like Ginny, maybe put your arm around him, her?' Samuel said but chuckled.

'Why can't Hermione be Harry, I trust they won't snog, but it won't matter if they hold hands, they always have and hug a lot, plus Hermione's been Harry before.'

'Actually that might be better Samuel, Hermione knows me just as much as Ron.'

'Alright, Hermione becomes Harry, Harry you become Ginny and this starts from tomorrow morning. Meet here before we head down to the Great Hall. I can escort Ginny up to Minerva's office, but she'll be under the cloak. I don't think there's much more to discuss, so we should all get some sleep.' Samuel said.

'One thing, about what Ron suggestion about me changing into the phoenix, what if I do that first, then I leave the Great Hall, Hermione follows and then we change,' Harry said.

'Okay, wait until the Great Hall is full, change into a phoenix, Hermione the moment he does, you leave, come back here to this room, then Harry will meet you here.'

After that everyone hugged and kissed, Charlie and Ron both hugging Ginny twice before they left. Kingsley, Samuel and Oliver all gave Ginny encouraging looks then they left.

'Let's share a bath Harry, I want to feel your arms holding me?'

'Okay love, let's go,' Harry and Ginny went into their bathroom, ran the bath, then stripped off their clothes. Harry got in and Ginny sat against him and he put his arms around her, holding her tight to him.

The following morning, Harry woke first like normal, but stayed in bed watching Ginny sleep. It wasn't long after before she woke up as well.

'Hi,' Ginny smiled up at Harry.

'Hi yourself,' Harry leaned down and kissed her, 'Are you okay love?'

'Yep, and I've changed my mind. I want to do this Harry, I was trained, I know what I'm supposed to do.'

'Actually I thought the same thing, but with a change. I'll stay as you, Hermione will be me, you be Hermione. That way if anything happens, I can change back and surprise them, or bring in the wandless.'

'Why not me as you then, Hermione stays herself and don't say it's for my protection.'

'It's not really that, they will go after me when they realise something's going on. Hermione is already going to be in danger for being me, if you do, they will go after you as me.'

'I get that Harry, but they think you're an auror, it makes more sense they will go after your friends, Hermione, Ron, Neville, the ones you're closest to.'

'Okay, make sense, alright, me and you switch, let's get dressed and wait till Samuel and Oliver get here. Now you're going to have to be training with one of them, so try to act like me.'

'One thing though Harry, at least I know what you look like naked, but now I get to feel what it's like,' Ginny giggled.

'Same here Ginny, it's going to feel strange to have breasts, but I could have a feel whenever I want,' Harry smirked then coped a punch to his arm, making them both laugh, 'Let's get dressed.'

'You can change anytime, I have to drink that potion,' Ginny got up out of bed, then dressed just as Harry did and they sat in the living room.

'Morning, how you feeling Ginny?' Samuel asked.

'Good and I'm not going to be out of this, Harry and I are going to switch, I'll be him, he'll be me. I trained for this and it gives an extra person.'

'Didn't I tell you Samuel, I knew Ginny wouldn't pull out, she's too feisty,' Oliver grinned.

'Alright and it does make sense, so I'll stay here with Ginny, Harry and Oliver go down, do the phoenix, then come back up.'

'Okay,' Harry kissed Ginny, then gave her some hair, 'Keep that little bottle on you at all time.'

'I know Harry, go and I'll get this ready then put your auror robes on.'

Harry and Oliver left Harry's room and went down to the Great Hall, Harry quickly spoke to Hermione, then headed up to the staff table. But he stood in front of it this time.

'I wanted to show you something Minerva, I worked out to be an animagus, I think you'll be surprised.'

'I would like to see it Harry, so a stag like your dad, or a dog like Sirius?' Minerva asked acting as naturally as possible even though she knew all about this.

Harry never said anything, just smiled, then changed. The whole Great Hall stared as Harry soared around the room as a bright red phoenix. All but the Slytherin's applauded as Harry changed back, so he turned and bowed at the students, making everyone laugh.

'So what do you think, I'm like Dumbledore?'

'Very impressive Harry and I'm sure Albus would be very proud of you.'

'Look good 'arry,' Hagrid called out.

'Thanks Hagrid,' Harry grinned, then turned and left the Great Hall again, giving Hermione and Ron a look before leaving. He got to his room and saw Samuel and him standing there, 'It is still so strange to see someone as me,' Harry decided to do what Ginny did and kiss himself.

'I actually like the look of that, but being gay, two blokes snogging does look good,' Samuel chuckled.

Harry and Harry/Ginny broke apart, 'You never mentioned that before.'

'Never had reason to before, so come on Harry, change into Ginny and lets go see what happens. Kingsley said he's got Flitwick pretending to be Poppy in case they still want to kill her and he's pretending to be feeling a bit sick, so he's up there now moaning and groaning.'

Harry, Ginny and Samuel all laughed, then Harry changed into Ginny, 'Now I'll get change.'

'I picked some clothes out for you Harry, I wasn't sure what you might have put together,' Harry/Ginny said.

'Good idea actually,' Harry went into his bedroom, changed out of his clothes and into Ginny's, 'How in the name of merlin do you do up these things?' Harry called as he stepped out in jeans and a bra up against him.

'Harry, remember you're showing another bloke your fiancée's body,' Samuel said as he turned around.

'Right, sorry Gin, but do this blasted thing up will you.'

'It's fine and Samuel did say he's gay so I know he wouldn't be ogling my body.' Ginny did up the bra on Harry, then pushed him back towards the bedroom.

Samuel laughed as he turned around, 'No, even though I think woman's bodies are nice, I don't really want to look at them.'

'Good to hear,' Harry said as he walked back out of his bedroom and went to put his arm around Ginny.

'Wrong, you're holding Ginny like you're Harry, switch you're arms or just hold hands.'

'We'll hold hands, less confusing,' Ginny said, then they three of them headed down to the Great Hall, but noticed the grounds were covered in a thick snow, perfect for snowball fights, they instantly tensed before walking into the Great Hall. Harry as Ginny gave Ginny as Harry a kiss, then sat with Hermione and Ron, Ginny as Harry went down and sat with Oliver. The real Harry told his friends about the snow outside and he knew the real Ginny was telling Oliver the same thing, so maybe today was the day of the snowball fight, now they just had to wait and see.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

As Harry pretending to be Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to his friends, Michael walked over and leaned over next to Ron.

'My friends just asked me to join them in a snowball fight, do you think this is it?'

'Probably Michael, go out, we'll meet you out there,' Harry as Ginny said, then looked up towards the two aurors and Ginny giving them a small nod.

Oliver and Ginny as Harry walked down to Ron and the others, 'We're taking a break for a while, why don't we head outside?' Harry as Ginny said casually.

'Good idea Ginny,' Ginny as Harry smile then held hands and everyone filed out of the Great Hall and out into the snow. They saw Michael and his Ravenclaw friends already throwing snowballs at each other, so Harry, Ginny and everyone else joined them. Oliver stood on the steps, watching them. He knew he couldn't act to friendly, so he stayed there and looked like an auror watching the students and his trainee.

As everyone was making it look like they were having fun, even Harry and Ginny pushing each other down into the snow, a first year girl ran up to Ginny and handed her a note. Everyone tried to keep playing with the snow, but glanced at Harry as Ginny read the note and saw him nod.

'I have my lesson with Madame Pomfrey so I can't keep having fun with you lot, but I've got a few more minutes.'

'Actually, it's a bit too cold, we might head in and warm up for a while. Ginny tell us what it's like,' Hermione smiled, then took Ron's hands and went into the castle, whispering to Oliver as they passed. One by one, the auror DA group make excuses and disappeared into the castle. Harry and Ginny walked in holding hands, then Harry as Ginny watched the real Ginny walk away, but knew Samuel would be right behind her under the cloak.

Harry made himself walk casually up to the hospital wing, he felt the two Slytherin's before they grab him, so he acted the part. Kicking and screaming as Draco put his hand over her mouth, but held it light then Harry felt the stunning spell hit him, but nothing happened so he pretended to slump forward in Draco's arms. Harry felt the two of them cast a charm and thought it must be the disillusionment charm, then they headed down to the dungeons. The moment Draco held Ginny against the wall, he put the chains around her wrist, but never locked them, keeping the latch at the back, then he moved back and was automatically hit with a spell from behind.

The auror DA all removed their charms along with the two aurors and a fight started with the ten Slytherin's. Harry as Ginny ended up getting one as he got out of the chains, most of the Slytherin's aimed towards Ron and Hermione, but one went after Harry not realising it was Ginny. He grabbed her and within a second Ginny had flipped him over her shoulder, taking his wand and had it pointed down at Zabini's face. The rest of the DA never once used their wands as they were all too close, so they used what they learned in their martial arts classes until they had all over them down, then bound them.

Harry walked out looking like himself, 'Done,' he waved his wand at his other self, lifting the polyjuice potion from Ginny as stepped over to Zabini, 'You picked on the wrong girl to mess with mate,' Harry said savagely, 'My fiancée is a wild one when you get her angry.'

'Good work aurors, go up and let Minerva and the others know what happened. Harry will be coming with us to take this group to the holding cells. Take Draco up to the hospital wing, he'll be out to it for a while yet.'

'You did good babe, Chester would be proud of you,' Harry kissed Ginny, then helped the two aurors bind the ten Slytherin's, 'I'll find you as soon as I get back, but you might want to let your parents know.'

'We'll do that soon Harry, thanks,' Ron said as he put his arm around his sister.

'Anything for my friends, it's your turn to keep her safe until I get back,' Harry smiled, kissed Ginny again, then left the dungeon room with Samuel and Oliver all pointed their wands at the ten bound and petrified Slytherin's.

'Hermione, Michael, Terry, Susan, Hannah, you all go with Ginny and let Professor McGonagall know, we'll head up to the hospital wing and let them know,' Ron said and the group split into two and went to finish their job.

After locking the Slytherin's in the holding cells, Harry sealed it making a normal locking charm stronger and no one will be able to open the cell as Harry needs to do it himself. The three of them headed into the auror offices, Samuel going into his office to do his paperwork and Oliver doing his paperwork as he showed Harry how to fill out an incident report. Samuel came back out and the three of them noticed Harry getting looks and wondered what was going on.

'Um, boss, what's Harry Potter doing here and in auror robes?' a tall man with jet black hair asked.

'He's the leader of the auror DA group the minister started. His group just caught ten death eaters.'

'You helped boss,' Harry said.

'Yes, but we didn't have to do too much, your group worked really well together. I can't wait to work with all of you properly. Michael, we need to head back to Hogwarts, so let me know if anything happens.'

'Yeah, sure boss, but why weren't we told about this other auror group?'

'Minister Shacklebolt, before he died wanted a separate and completely trustworthy group outside the aurors. Harry Potter's DA have been training for a long time and are now the auror DA, you should remember what we all heard about the DA and what they were capable of, but the main reason is because there are still leaks within this office, so Harry works independently from us and only answers to me and Oliver or Minister Weasley.'

'Well, I can't say it won't be good to have someone working outside of us. So congratulations with your capture of death eaters.'

'Thanks,' Harry nodded, then followed Samuel and Oliver through the ministry and to the apparition point.

Samuel, Oliver and Harry all stepped inside the castle, but Samuel turned, 'I got a message when I was in my office. The DA want to do something Harry, their wanting in the Great Hall for you. You might not like it, but just deal with it for now, okay.'

'I don't like the sound of this boss, what are they planning?'

'You'll see, but just smile and go with it,' Samuel opened the door and the three aurors stepped inside and headed straight down towards the end where the auror DA all stood.

'Salute,' Ginny called and every member of the auror DA stood straight and saluted Harry, 'To our leader, we did good boss,' she grinned.

Harry shook his head in amusement at the group, then saluted back, 'Yes, we did do good auror DA, you all should be proud of yourselves.' then they all surrounded Harry, but he just kissed Ginny as everyone all talked excitedly.

'I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on,' Minerva McGonagall said as she stood up, 'Harry Potter is the leader of this group, the auror DA. They are aurors in every sense of the word, but they work separately from the rest of the aurors, apart from auror McGreggor and auror Skeers. They have been on assignment to capture some death eaters, which they have now done. But I have a surprised for the auror DA group,' she gestured towards the door.

Chester Gabin walked inside and the auror DA instantly stood straight, then they all put their hands together and bowed to their Master.

'Master Gabin, it's good to see you,' Harry said smiling hugely.

'It's good to see all of you as well. You have made this old martial arts Master proud. I got word that all of you used what you were taught and not one of you got hurt in anyway, I can't tell you how happy I was when I heard.'

'We did what you taught us Chester and we also wanted to make you proud as well,' Neville smiled at him.

'You did Neville, all of you did. So Minerva has asked that we give the students a demonstration on what I have taught you, what do you say DA, want to put on a show?'

Professor McGonagall stared at the students, 'Let's all move back against the walls and I will vanish the tables and see what this talented group can do,' she waited until every student, even the Slytherin's all stood against the walls, then she made all the tables and chairs vanish then mats appeared on the floor.

'Auror DA, centre,' Chester called and the group all moved onto the mats, but spread out into pairs and started to go through what they have learned with Ginny throwing Charlie over her shoulder again, making Harry and Chester laugh loudly.

'Merlin sis, will you stop doing that to me,' Charlie said as he got up, 'punch, kick, but stop throwing me.'

'I'd give up Charlie, she's got a taste now,' Harry stepped over to Ginny and got a surprise when she threw Harry over her shoulder as well, then sat across him pining Harry to the ground, 'What did I do?'

'Nothing, but I thought it would look good having Harry Potter beaten by a girl.' Ginny got up and pulled Harry to his feet.

'You're in for it now boss,' Ron smirked.

'Okay, stop with the boss, Harry's fine Ron.'

'Sorry Harry, it's either auror Potter or boss, take your pick,' Samuel grinned.

'Thanks boss,' Harry said scowling at him, 'Then boss is better than auror Potter.' Harry stepped away from the ground, 'What about Kingsley?' Harry whispered.

'We're dealing with that now the threat against Ginny is over. You'll be staying here as the auror on duty, we'll be going to get those so our Minister can come home.'

'Okay, but if you need the help Samuel, you know I will. The DA can keep everyone safe.'

'We know they can, but you deserve to be here with them, let us take care of this lot. We'll be back, hopefully in a few days then I'm giving you your final test, you're basically an auror already Harry, you deserve to let everyone know. So do your duty here like I know you will.'

'Alright boss, be careful, both of you.'

'We will, go back to your group,' Samuel said as he walked away with Oliver.

'Where are they going Harry?' Neville asked.

'To take care of the other problem, so I'm the auror in charge here.'

'Let's hope they get it finished so our friend can come home.'

'Yeah, let's hope,' Harry put his arm around Ginny, 'No throwing me again love.'

Ginny giggled, 'Promise, I had to do it once though.'

'Um, Potter,' Draco Malfoy said as he stepped over to the couple.

'Hi, look thanks for your help, hope you didn't hit your head to hard when Samuel stunned you.'

'No, it's fine and I'd rather that then the alternative, but I wanted to say thanks. You said you'd protect me and you did, you kept your word,' Draco put his hand out to Harry and he shook it.

'One thing to know about me Draco, I always keep my word. We were going to make sure you were safe. But you've got a chance now at a proper life, no more death eaters, or even kids of death eaters.'

'Yeah and I'm not going to stuff it up this time. I'm going to finish here, then get right away from all of them, let's hope your friends can round those last one's up.'

'That's what there going to do now.'

'Okay, thanks again...Harry,' Draco gave him a smile, then went back over to join his real friends who all smiled at Harry and his group.

'Things are changing around here Harry and most of it down to you and your auror DA,' Minerva said as she walked over to them, 'I'm proud of all of you, now why don't you go and have some fun, you deserve it. We can go without an auror on duty for a few hours.'

Harry laughed, 'Good idea Minerva,' Harry and Ginny hurried out of the hall and straight into their room. They quickly got rid of their clothes, then started kissing and touched as they made their way to the bedroom where they never emerged until dinner time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

As Chester and the auror DA group finished their demonstration, Professor Griswald walked over to them, spoke quietly so none of the other students would overhear, then a lot of the students all walked over and started talking to the auror DA and to Chester Gabin about what they had been watching.

'Professor,' Dennis Creevey walked up to his headmistress, 'Is there any chance that we could all study martial arts here?'

'You are the eighth student to ask me that Mr. Creevey, so I might have to consider that. Master Gabin is a muggle and normally they can't teach at Hogwarts. So I might have to speak with our new Minister, see what he has to say.'

Minerva McGonagall got Henry Griswald and Chester Gabin, they moved slightly away from the large group that had surrounded the auror DA and told them what the students had been asking. So the three of them sat down together to discuss the possibility of Chester coming on weekends to teach a martial arts class at Hogwarts.

As dinner approached, Minerva restored the Great Hall to normal and she had Chester join the staff table. Harry and Ginny walked back in not long after and sat down at the Gryffindor table and it was the first time since they all came back to Hogwarts that the auror DA really enjoyed their time together, now that the threat against Ginny was over. Right as everyone was starting desert, Samuel, Oliver, Rosemary and Minister Weasley all walked inside and up to the staff table, but they called Harry up to join them then Arthur Weasley stood in front of the students.

'We at the ministry heard about the outstanding job the auror DA did today and want to congratulate all of you,' Arthur started to applause with everyone else joining in, then he put up his hand and got Professor Griswald's attention to stand next to him, 'Auror McGreggor and Auror Skeers just finished rounding up the last of Voldemorts death eaters. They got word their kids failed and they got a little reckless and our aurors just took them all to Azkaban. So it is time for me to retire and present to you all our Minister for Magic. Harry, if you would,' Arthur smiled at him.

Harry stepped over to Henry Griswald and waved his wand, turning the short, white Professor back into the tall black man that everyone knew to be Kingsley Shacklebolt to loud applause, especially from the auror DA.

'Thank you,' Kingsley waited until the applause died down. 'Not long after the end of Voldemort, we found out that the last of the death eaters were going to kill me and their children who were here earlier were going to kill Ginny Weasley. So I put together some plans, first being that Harry Potter get his old DA group together and Auror McGreggor and Auror Skeers would train them to become another section of the aurors, the auror DA. They have been training since then and putting together plans to ensure the safety of myself and Ginny Weasley. Then the death eaters decided to kill Chester Gabin, so more plans were needed. The first was to make it look like myself and Chester were killed by Chester's niece Rosemary Montgomery, then Arthur Weasley became our new Minister who was the only person apart from the aurors and auror DA to know the truth. I stayed here as Professor Griswald, one for protection and two to have another set of eyes and ears open for any danger. We also had some extra help, Draco Malfoy has been giving us information since the Battle of Hogwarts. He was at risk of being killed, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Then we found out they were going to kill Poppy Pomfrey for the only reason to have an excuse to have Ginny Weasley alone so they could take her, so more plans were needed. But what happened earlier, shows us that no matter what type of person you are, what your background or beliefs are, if we work together, we can overcome the evils of this world. Think about this, the auror DA group consists of members from the three different houses, but they also worked with the fourth house in secret, something that has never been done before. Hogwarts, at last can be united, the four houses named after the four founders can finally be friends, like the founders meant them to be when they first built Hogwarts. So as of now, our world is safe and that comes from not doing the easy thing, but by doing what's right. So I have spoken with Professor McGonagall and tomorrow night as a celebration, there will be a ball held here, but it's not going to be a normal or formal ball, but more like a party. So what do you say students of Hogwarts, ready to shake the walls of the Great Hall and party?' Kingsley raised his voice at the last part and the Great Hall erupted in loud cheers and applauses.

Harry hugged Kingsley just as the auror DA group all joined him, hugging the Minister, then Arthur Weasley pulled his daughter into his arms and they just stood there holding each other. With another arm, Arthur pulled Harry against him as well.

'Thank you Harry, you have now saved Ginny twice. It was a great day when Ron sat with you on the Hogwarts express, our family, your family Harry, will always be grateful.'

'I'm grateful to Mr. Weasley, I've got myself a family, something I always wanted and very soon, I will be officially a member of the Weasley family.'

'And that will take place at Hogwarts, wedding and reception,' Minerva McGonagall said as she walked over, 'I think the wedding of Harry Potter, saviour of our world, should be able to have his wedding wherever he wants and what better than the place that he ended the suffering of thousands, of course with help.'

Harry scowled at first, then smiled, before surprising everyone in the room by hugging Minerva McGonagall.

'Thank you, so I'll get to join my family at my home, well the place I always called my first real home and it's the place Ginny and I first fell in love. So we're going to make our wedding memorable. Isn't that right love?'

'That's right, thank you Professor.'

'You're welcome,' Minerva smiled then went to talk to Kingsley.

The following night, Hogwarts put on a party that no one had ever seen before or will ever forget. Kingsley Shacklebolt presented Harry with his official auror papers, then presented the auror DA with the Order of The Phoenix, a new award for bravery and valour. The party went on till late that night, with the staff joining in with the celebration.

At the year mark of the fall of Voldemort, Hogwarts hosted a memorial day. Everyone that fought at the Battle of Hogwarts were invited, along with families of people that lost their lives due to Voldemort and his death eaters. They held a minute's silence in the Great Hall, before Minister Shacklebolt handed out awards to all that helped bring peace to their world. Everyone that fought in the battle on that night, all received Order of Merlin: third class. The group of DA led by Neville Longbottom leading up to the battle all received Order of Merlin: second class. Harry, Hermione and Ron all received Order of Merlin: first class, then Harry was also presented with a new award, the Order of Dumbledore. The entrance of the castle was now lined with pictures of everyone that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, one wall to the survivors, one wall to all that lost their lives. But there were also pictures of people that died long ago at the hands of Voldemort. Some like Sirius Black who died only a few years before, some like Molly Weasley's brothers who died during the first war. Mad-Eye Moody's picture was amongst them, along with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, but Harry stood in front of the two pictures of his parents. All of Harry's friends stood around him as they stared up at Lily and James Potter, because they all knew that it was their deaths that led them all to victory. The prophecy about Harry and Voldemort brought about the deaths of Lily and James Potter, but it also brought about Voldemorts downfall at the hands of Harry Potter, making their world the safest it had been in more years than most of them could remember. So they mourned for the loss of everyone, then they celebrated that they lived in the safe new world they all helped bring about.

The students of Hogwarts did their tests, from normal end of year test, to O.W.L.s for fifth years, to N.E.W.T.s for seventh years. Then it was time for the seventh years to say goodbye to Hogwarts, probably forever. The staff and younger students all lined the steps and driveway to the carriages as the seventh year students walked past with Harry Potter leading every seventh year to their carriages ready to leave Hogwarts. Before the seventh years climbed into the carriages, they faced the castle, staff and other students, gave them all a smile, climbed up and left Hogwarts as students for the last time.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and their friends all helped the Weasley's plan the wedding. They all made a lot of trips to Hogwarts and to different shops to organise everything they would need. Ginny, Hermione and Luna had all had their gowns made and were locked in a room Minerva McGonagall had ready for the bride and her bridesmaids to get ready in. Harry, Ron and Neville had their formal dress robes made and they were also in another room at Hogwarts. The quidditch pitch was decorated with every colour imaginable. Large marque's were set up all over, tables and chairs were everywhere along with a stage for the band to play and another large marque for the food and drinks. Hundreds of chairs were lining each side of a red carpet leading down to a heart shaped archway for the bride and groom to join and become man and wife.

The day of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding was bright and sunny. They were both at Hogwarts, but hadn't seen each other since the night before. The Weasley family were with Ginny, apart from Ron who was with Harry and Neville. All the guests started to turn up and with the help of the aurors, they made sure only invited guests could get inside Hogwarts. When the last of the guests arrived, Samuel sealed the gates of Hogwarts, then all the aurors joined the guests.

Harry, Ron and Neville stepped out of the castle and made their way down to the quidditch pitch, then to the front where Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was conducting the ceremony. The four men spoke quietly until the music started and they saw Mrs. Weasley and Fleur join the guests.

Everyone watched as Luna walked serenely down the red carpet in a beautiful mauve gown that hugged her body and showed just enough cleavage to make all the men sitting there gaze at her with their mouths hanging open. Then Hermione made her way down to more staring but Harry had to push Ron's mouth shut to a lot of laughter from the rest of the Weasley boys. Then Arthur Weasley led Ginny out and even though Harry and Ginny had been living together, Harry's mouth still fell open at the sight of Ginny in a gorgeous white, tight fitting gown that was very low cut down the front. The emerald necklace and earrings Harry had bought Ginny stood out against Ginny's skin. Her hair was mostly up, but with some lightly curled around her face. Arthur placed his daughters hand into Harry's, kissed Ginny's cheek, then kissed Harry's before sitting down with his wife and family.

'Welcome everyone to the ceremony joining Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Marriage is a commitment to life, the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other relationship can equal. It is a physical and an emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confident, teacher, listening, critic and lover. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher, commitment is stronger, even anger is felt more strongly, but passes more quickly. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid, it encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing a love that is deeper than life itself. When two people pledge their love for each other in marriage, they create a spirit and magic that is unique, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words can. Marriage is a promise made in the hearts of two people who love each other and takes a life time to fulfil.

'Harry, please say your vows to Ginny,' Kingsley smiled at him, but Harry just kept glancing at Ginny, 'Harry, you're vows,' he tapped Harry on the shoulder to loud laughter.

Harry shook his head, then looked into Ginny's eyes, 'Ginny, I pledge to you a life of giving and hoping, of growing and of loving. I shall be with you when you have tears or laughter, just as I shall bring to you my own sorrows and joys. You will be my wife and love of my life as long as my soul survives. My commitment is made in love, kept in faith and trust and is given to you to hold forever,' Harry smiled at Ginny as he gazed into her eyes.

'Ginny, please say your vows to Harry.'

'Harry, where there has been cold, you have brought warmth, where there is darkness, you have brought light. Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to follow the path together, hand in hand, joined as one. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work, together. I join my life, my body and my love to you for all eternity,' Ginny smiled at Harry as she gazed into his eyes.

Ron handed the ring to Harry, then Harry picked up Ginny's left hand, 'Ginny, the fitting of this ring with its unending circle, symbolises my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger is the fulfilment of my dreams, to have you as my friend, my lover and my wife, to live as one forever,' Harry finished pushing the ring onto Ginny's finger.

Hermione handed Ginny the ring and she lifted Harry's hand, 'Harry, the fitting of this ring with its unending circle, symbolises my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger is the fulfilment of my dreams, to have you as my friend, my lover and my husband, to live as one forever,' Ginny finished pushing the ring onto Harry's finger.

'Harry, do you take Ginny to be your wife, to love and comfort, to respect and protect, to keep yourself only for her, for the rest of your life?'

'I do,' Harry said loudly as he smiled at Ginny.

'Ginny, do you take Harry to be your husband, to love and comfort, to respect and protect, to keep yourself only for him, for the rest of your life?'

'I do,' Ginny said just as loudly and smiled just as big as Harry.

'As I pass my wand over Harry and Ginny's joined hands, they are bonding in love and marriage,' Kingsley waved his wand over their hands, 'Harry and Ginny have given their vows of devotion and rings of commitment, they have spoken the words of love. I now pronounce that they are husband and wife, Harry, you may kiss your wife,' Kingsley smiled.

The crowd cheered, whistled and applauded as they watched Harry take Ginny into his arms to kiss his wife. The Weasley family had another member and they were the first to congratulate their daughter and son-in-law, then Harry was told in no uncertain terms that he was to call them mum and dad from now on. Ron, Hermione and their friends all saw the tears come to Harry's eyes, realising that for the first time in his life, Harry finally had a family.

The end:

I want to thank everyone for reading, I hope I can continue to bring interesting stories to fanfiction readers, :)


End file.
